So I'm Dating A Pornstar
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Alec is a twenty three year old photographer in love with a man he's seen only on his computer screen. Magnus Bane. Porn Star extraordinaire. Magnus Bane has never actually been in love but he takes a fast liking to Alec during his photo shoot. Can these two make it work? (Corny summary. Sorry) Rated M for language and actions. Malec with Jace/Clary and possible Jace/Simon
1. Meeting (Alec Point of View)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. But won't actually focus to much on the porn aspect of it. May vary between character points of view

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 1 Part 1: (Told In Alec Point of View)**

"Oh god, oh yeah baby, right there, right there, nng, I'm so close, fuck!"

"What the hell are you watching?"

Alec quickly closed his laptop and pulled his headphones out of his ears clearing his throat awkwardly. His brother raised an eyebrow and waited for an answer as he stood behind the dark haired man.

"Well?"

"It was nothing…" Alec went to grab his laptop but Jace beat him to it opening the device and raising an eyebrow as the room filled with moans and grunts.

"Look at the boobs on this chick," the blond let out an appreciative whistle and closed the lap top. "You don't need to hide your porn you know. We're both guys here."

 _Yeah but you don't watch gay porn,_ Alec thought. He was a little relieved that he chose not to watch the newest one he got.

He blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Can I have my laptop back please? I have to get to work."

Jace rolled his eyes but obeyed and walked to the kitchen grabbing down a cup and filling it with coffee."I'm gonna hang out with some guys after my classes so I'll be back late."

"Just text me if you're going to bring someone home this time…I'd rather not walk in on the two of you…getting it on…" he sighed putting his stuff into his bag.

"You mean sex right? Cause that's what we were doing. We were having sex," Jace drank his coffee. "I don't know why you're such a tight ass about it. It's just sex."

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled on his shoes lacing them up. "There's more to life than just…sex…" he shook his head. "At least try to study this time. I don't want to find out you've flunked out of summer school."

Jace huffed a bit and nodded. "Fine I'll study like a good little kid."

Alec chuckled and ruffled his hair earning a punch to the arm and a glare. He smiled innocently and headed for the door getting his keys.

He shielded his eyes as he stepped outside of the apartment building and put on his sunglasses. He wrinkled his nose at the heat and hoped that the air conditioner would be on full blast when he got to the studio. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street.

Alec reached into his pocket as his phone buzzed and held the phone close to his face to see who was calling. Twenty two years old and he was still using a flip phone.

"Hey Izzy," he greeted his sister once he answered. "What's up?"

"Do you think you could send me some money?" his younger sister asked.

"Didn't mom and dad just send you money for school?" he sighed.

"Well I ran out…and I can't ask them cause then dad will give me one of those lectures…so can you lend me some money?"

"How much do you need?" he asked looking both way before crossing the street.

"A hundred dollars…"

"I'll stop by the bank on my way home."

"Thanks Alec you're the best. Say hi to Jace for me."

He hung up at the dial tone and put his phone away and raised an eyebrow at the crowd of people standing around the doors of the studio.

Alec try as best as he could to get through the mass of people to the front door of his work place and yelped when someone grabbed his ass and quickly shut the door to the studio behind him once he was inside.

"And he's safe!"

He looked up at the amused face of his friend Simon and rolled his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the out the window.

"What's with all the people?" He asked swiping his key card and pressing the button for the elevator.

"I dunno. I wasn't really told. I'm just supposed to let people who work here or people with appointments in. The life of a receptionist is exciting," he pouted a bit and sat back at the desk playing with his pencil.

"I don't know. You don't have to deal with stuck up models or actors who come in for photo shoots," Alec tried to cheer him up.

Simon shrugged. "I'll see you at lunch."

Alec nodded and stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor and leaned against the bar along the back wall. He looked around wondering why they would make an elevator with one way glass. And then promptly cleared the not so innocent thoughts from his mind as he stepped off.

"Alec there you are. I'd like you to meet our client for the week."

He set his bag down at his desk and walked over to his boss.

"Are they the reason there's a horde of people blocking the door? I think someone was either trying to pick pocket me or grab my ass." He shook his head.

Camille nodded. "And while he is here, we're going to be nice aren't we?"

"Aren't I always?" he faked a hurt look.

"That may work on the girls but that doesn't work on me Lightwood," she turned and led him over to where their client was getting his makeup down.

"Magnus, this is Alec. He's going to be your photographer for the week."

Alec straightened to keep himself from doing a double take as the man in the seat looked at him over his black hair with streaks of purple, caramel tanned skin. Greenish yellow eyes.

"Alec?" Camille pinched his cheek and he blinked.

"Sorry, nice to meet you," he fought an embarrassed blush and offered his hand to shake.

"They get younger and younger every time I come here Cam," Magnus turned back to let the makeup artist do her job.

Alec put his hand back into his pocket.

She rolled her eyes. "Be nice Magnus."

"Right…I'll just go get the camera ready," Alec nodded and walked off frowning a little.

Camille joined him after a bit and fixed up the display.

"Don't mind him dear. He's always been a bit of a diva," she smiled a bit. "I take it you're a fan of his work?"

Alec blushed a bit. "I may have seen a few yes…"

"Who hasn't?" she laughed a bit and sat down on the leopard print couch. "He is…very good at what he does."

She gave him a knowing smile and stretched the tight skirt she wore hiking up her thighs.

Alec shook his head and turned up the AC. "Why can't it be fall already?" he groaned.

"Because it's only June," Camille stood up and fixed her skirt. "I have a few errands to run. His agent is going to be stopping by in a few hours. Will you be fine if I leave the two of you alone?"

"We'll be fine," he nodded making sure the camera was all set up.

Camille picked up her purse and bid the two goodbye before getting on the elevator.

 _You can do this Alec. You're just taking pictures of a client. A client that you've seen bare ass naked on your computer screen and who you have shamelessly jacked off to..._ He mentally groaned and wished for a drink.

"Earth to blue eyes."

He glanced over and saw Magnus leaning against the wall with his legs crossed. He was dressed in a pair of tight leather pants with knee high boots and a silver chain looped twice around his neck. His hair was done up in spikes and there was some make up around his eyes.

"Yes I'm hot I know," he smirked at Alec.

Alec cleared his throat. "Camille never told me what sort of photo shoot we were doing."

"My agent thought it'd be a grand idea to a sexy calendar. And who am I to object." He smirked again putting his hands on his hips. "And yes. That does include a few nude poses darling."

 _Be professional Alec,_ he took a few deep breaths nodding. "Shall we get started then?"

The man frowned a bit at the lack of reaction from the taller male but nodded and walked over to the couch to sit down.

"You've probably done this plenty of times, so just, relax and be yourself," Alec stood behind the camera.

"No one's ever asked me to be myself for the camera," Magnus chuckled stretching out on the couch. He draped his arms across the back and crossed his legs.

Alec snapped a few pictures making sure to get his good side. Though in his opinion every side was his good side.

"How long have you worked for Camille?"

Magnus was sitting in a throne like chair with Christmas decoration scattered around him dressed as a sexy Santa. Going to town on one of those jumbo sized candy canes. Alec swore he was doing it on purpose just to get a reaction out of him.

Alec swallowed and took some deep breaths to calm himself down. _Be professional Alec._

"Is that another candy cane in your pocket or are you just really enjoying this right now?"

Alec gasped and shuddered. _How the fuck!_

"You got lost in your head again and I couldn't resist," Magnus nibbled on his ear lobe and massaged the front of his pants. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no," Alec groaned tightening his grip on the camera stand.

"My my my, so unprofessional~"

"You're the one with your hand down my pants," Alec chuckled.

"Would you prefer my mouth around your cock?"

"That's a nice thought."

Alec blinked and found himself staring down at a mop spiky black and purple hair and long fingers undoing his belt and popping the buttons of his jeans. He smirked a bit at the look of shock that passed the stars face and the light blush.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing at all."

Alec groaned and grabbed onto the nearest thing he could his eyes slipping shut. Which just happened to be the man's hair. "For the love of all that is holy do not stop what you're doing," he ground out gripping the purple locks tighter.

He started to thrust his hips a little. He had to admit. He pictured this scenario so many times in his head but now that it was actually happening? He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. He let out a throaty moan as he kept moving his hips.

"Fuck," he opened his eyes and looked down. "You're going at it like that candy cane." He looked amused.

Magnus pulled back a little bit of drool running down his chin and a light blush dusting his cheeks. He licked his lips.

"I can stop if that's what you want."

"Did I say stop?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

He took him back into his mouth picking up the pace and bobbing his head bringing the other male closer to his release. Alec groaned and gripped his hair tighter the only warning he gave was the grunt and slight shudder before he came in his mouth.

Magnus pulled back coughing a bit after he swallowed and leaned back while Alec tucked himself back into his pants.

"You are really good with that mouth of yours," Alec complimented as Magnus stood up.

"I don't do it too often but when I do I aim to please," he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the dressing room.


	2. Meeting PT2(Magnus's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Sorry this chapter is a bit boring.

Comments are always welcome

Five comments already my story feels so special :3 I'm glad you guys like it so far.

 **Chapter 1 Part 2: (Told In Magnus's Point of View)**

Magnus closed the dressing room door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. His lipstick was smeared, his hair was sticking up in odd ends and he was aroused? He blinked and pulled the waist band of the red pants his wearing and nodded.

"Huh…"

"Mr. Bane? Everything alright in there?"

 _Blue eyes,_ he thought.

"Just making a costume change…" he cleared his throat a bit wondering what he should do. He didn't really have time to rub one out and he was not going to do so in the dressing room.

"Are you sure? It's been ten minutes already."

He sounded worried? Magnus frowned a little. Why was he worried about him?

"Oh…" Magnus let go of the waist band groaning a bit.

"You sort of ran off after…I was just…"

Magnus opened the dressing room door making Alec lose his balance and grab onto the door frame blushing embarrassed.

"Well I did just have your meat down my throat, maybe I wanted to get a breath mint," Magnus chuckled.

Alec nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "Right well…I just wanted to let you know that it's actually my lunch break and I was gonna go and grab a bite with a friend and I wanted to know if you wanted me to bring you anything back."

"Aren't you supposed to buy the food before the sexual parts?" Magnus raised an eyebrow liking how his cheeks got redder.

"I don't know…I mean I've never had some guy…just…erm…"

"Relax blue eyes, I'm just teasing you," he went over to his jacket and pulled out his wallet handing him a fifty. "There's this great Thai place a few blocks from here, just mention my name and they'll know what I want. Good food, greasy but good. My treat."

"You really don't-"

"You've been putting up with my shit all day, it's the least I could do."

Alec nodded a little and took the money. "And for a drink?"

"A large coke."

He nodded and pocketed the fifty. "I'll be back in a bit."

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "Take your time. I'm in no hurry." _It'll give me time to take care of this.._

He watched the younger man walk off and closed the door back to the dressing room quickly pulling his pants down and tossing them to the corner.

 _This really pathetic,_ he shook his head a bit. _I should not be rubbing one out in a dressing room..._

He did his best to keep his noises relatively low while he took care of his...predicament. He bit down on his lip to silence a groan as he finally met his release and panted a bit grabbing a random article of clothing to clean himself off.

He found his jeans and pulled them on and balled up the clothes before walking out.

"There you are," Ragnor looked up from his PDA as he walked towards the front of the stuido. He wrinkled his nose at the cigarette pack. "Tell me you aren't smoking right now."

"It's just one," Magnus pouted a bit. "And its a break time..."

Ragnor held out his hands. "You said you were going to quit Magnus."

"I say I'm going to quit every three weeks," Magnus pointed out.

Ragnor rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket pulling out an electronic cigarette. "Here. You wanna smoke so much use this."

Magnus took the stick and looked at it critically. "...Fine..." he huffed a bit. "Can I least go outside?'

"Fine fine," Ragnor nodded.

Magnus grumbled a bit and walked over to the balcony doors stepping out and fiddling with the thing before turning it on and taking a drag.

"Hey, I uh brought you back your lunch..."

Magnus blew out a puff of smoke and looked over his shoulder. "Already?"

Alec chuckled. "No no, its been forty five minutes actually."

"Huh. Guess I was out here longer than I thought." He put the cigarette in his pocket and followed him inside checking him over as they walked.

 _He really has a nice ass._

"They said they were out of the deserts that came with your usual order. But they had everything else," Alex set out the boxes on the table along with a large soda.

"Damn..." Magnus pouted a bit and sat down grabbing a fork and opening one of the boxes. "Ooh they gave me extra meat. Ah well." He dug in opening more boxes hooking a piece of pasta with his tongue.

"Ugh," Ragnor wrinkled his nose is slight disgust. "Really Magnus?"

"What? Did you want some?" The man offered him some and Ragnor declined.

"I'd rather not if you don't mind..."

"More for me than." He shrugged and went back to eating. He picked up the soda and took a large drink before tucking back into his food.

"You eat more than brother," Alec finally said blinking. "And he eats a lot."

"He's a pig is what he is," Ragnor shook his head. "I'm Ragnor Fell. His agent and publicist."

"Alec Lightwood. Camille hired me a few months ago."

"I apologize in advance if this one has acted like a drama king or a dick," the agent looked at Magnus. "He has always been hard to work with."

"I am not hard to work with..." Magnus wiped his mouth and through away the trash drinking more of the soda.

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Yes you are."

"Am not."

"I'm not getting into this with you."

"Its cause you know I'm right."

"So, can we take a look at the pictures?"

Alec nodded and walked over to the computer bringing up the photo's he took. "We can probably finish the rest of the photo's this afternoon or tomorrow morning. We got most of them done," he flipped through each photo.

"I like that one," Magnus smirked pointing at the Christmas themed shot.

"I suppose. I think we should redo the February photo. Maybe bring in a few girls as well."

"If that's what you want," Alec nodded. "Should we plan on finishing and re-shooting tomorrow then?"

Ragnor nodded. "Tomorrow after noon should be fine."

"Aren't you gonna ask me what I think?" Magnus frowned.

"No. The last time I let you plan a photo shoot you slept with everyone in it."

"Not everyone..."

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "You are not planning anything. Now go get your things, you're having drinks with Scott. He wants to give you a new script."

"Remind me again why I hired you," Magnus hufffed.

"Because I'm your friend and I make sure you get your work done," Ragnor crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll be waiting downstairs. It was nice meeting you Mr. Lightwood."

"Erm...likewise," Alec nodded watching the man turn and leave.

"Just ignore him," Magnus shrugged. "He's just pissed because if I don't work he doesn't get paid."

"You're not working?" Alec asked a bit shocked.

"Not currently no...fan of my work?" He smirked a bit.

Alec blushed. "Yeah..."

"Maybe you'd like to come to the set next time I'm filming," Magnus pulled a card out of his jean pockets and held it out to him. "And maybe we can grab a few drinks," he winked.

Alec took the card and looked at it. "I'm not really supposed to get drinks with our clients..."

"One drink won't hurt right?" Magnus put his hands in his pockets. "Just call if you ever want to alright?" he smiled and went to the dressing room to grab his things. "See you in the morning blue eyes."

He made his way to the elevator and stepped on once the doors slid him and gave the cameraman a finger wave before the doors closed leaning back against the back wall.

"Please tell me you did not sleep with him while I wasn't there," Ragnor said once he was in the car.

"I didn't sleep with him," Magnus rolled his eyes and put on his seat belt.

Ragnor gave him a critical look before nodding. "Good. I'd hate for Camille to lose another photographer because of you."

"For the record, Camille fired her."

"After she caught the two of you in her bed."

"...point taken..."

"Just please leave one along Magnus. I mean it. I don't want to catch wind you two going at it."

"Fine fine," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Promise me you won't sleep with him. And by sleep I mean sex."

 _Damn it. "_ Fine. I won't sleep with him."

He looked out the window and bit back a smirk. _Sides, there's more things we can do besides sex._


	3. Drinks (Magnus's POV) Part 1

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. I really didn't think it'd be such a hit at first :)

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 3: Drinks (Magnus's Point of View) Part 1**

"I was surprised to get your call." "Now how did I know you were going to call me?"

Magnus wrinkled his nose and leaned forward looking in the mirror. "Doesn't sound natural enough…"

"Maggie…what are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at the skinny blond girl in his bed wrapped up in the sheets looking at him bleary eyed.

"And why are you talking to yourself?"

"Just going over my lines," he lied tossing her a smile. "Why don't you order some room service…my treat."

The blond nodded and reached for the phone letting the sheet slide down her thin frame leaving her mostly nude now. He closed the door with his foot and turned on the water for the shower setting his phone aside and stepping in.

 _Why do I even care if he calls or not? I mean he's just a photographer._ He grabbed the shampoo pouring a generous helping into his palm starting to massage it into his black locks. _An incredibly cute and shy one…with gorgeous eyes..._

"Son of a bitch," he hissed as some shampoo got into his eyes and he stepped under the water to try and get it out.

He grabbed a towel and carefully dabbed at his eyes wincing at the dull sting. "Last time I get in the shower to think…" he muttered finishing up and wrapping the towel around his waist.

Magnus grabbed another to dry his hair and sighed.

"Maggie…" there was a light tapping at the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute darling," he called.

"There's someone on the phone for you…he said his name was Al-"

Magnus threw open the door and practically dove for the phone in the blonde's hand sending them both to the floor in a tangle of sheets and towels and limbs.

"Hello?" he greeted panting a little.

"Erm…hey…this a bad time?"

"No no no not at all."

"Maggie, you're squishing me…."

"Hold on one second," he set the phone down and disentangled himself from the woman and picked up the phone again. "Sorry, you still there?"

"Maggie? Really?"

He could hear the younger boy trying not to laugh at the nickname his sometime co-star gave him.

"Yes yes it's funny," he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry…"

"It's fine blue eyes. So why did you call me on the hotel line and not my cell?"

"I lost your number on my way home a few days ago…and I didn't want to ask you about it yesterday cause you seemed to be in a mood…."

Magnus winced. He had been a total bitch yesterday. "Yeah…sorry again about that…I hope I didn't scar your friend…"

"Simon? Nah he's fine…He thought it was funny."

"Glad someone thought so…" he muttered.

He heard the other male chuckled. "Really. It's fine…but I was hoping…if your offer still stands, if you wanted to grab drinks-"

"Yes! I…I mean sure."

"Great. I get off at about 8 so we can meet at the studio if you like."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

"See you then."

Magnus hung up as the line went dead and grabbed a pillow covering his face with it and groaning loudly.

 _That was not how I was picturing that going…_

* * *

Magnus tapped his fingers on his knee as he waiting downstairs. His rings clinked against each other as he tapped his heel clicking on the floor nervously.

"For someone who does porn for a living you seem very nervous," the receptionist, what was his name? Simon? Pointed out as he started to gather his things.

"I'm not nervous," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You sure seem nervous."

"I don't get nervous."

He rolled his eyes at Magnus and raised an eyebrow as the elevator dinged making the man jump up.

"Right, so not nervous."

Magnus shot him a glare and smiled in Alec's direction. He was pleased with the once over he received as well as the lust filled look.

"I feel underdressed," Alec chuckled walking over.

Magnus blushed embarrassed. "Ah sorry…"

"Don't be. You look great," Alec smiled. "See you in the morning Simon."

Magnus followed the younger out. It felt sort of weird walking next to him. He was used to be the taller one not the other way around.

"Mind if we make a quick stop by my place before we go? I'd rather not lug my bag around…" Alec's voice brought him out of his thoughts and found the younger looking at him.

"Hmm? Oh no not at all," he shook his head.

"I'll only be a minute." He smiled as they walked down the street. "Purple really suits you…brings out your eyes."

"Really? I never really paid any attention…" Magnus shrugged a little and looked down at the deep purple scarf he put on as a last minute thought. He thought it'd go with the black tank top and tight grey skinny jeans he wore. His shoes, a pair of ankle boots with a three inch chunk heel, he was however starting to regret.

He twisted his fingers around his fingers, a nervous tick he hated, as they walked listening to Alec talk about his day and some model that came in claiming that everything had to be done in green and how he tried to explain to her it wouldn't work against the screen because then everything would just blend in together.

"Sounds like someone I know," Magnus chuckled a bit as they walked. "What happened?"

"Well after she threw water in my face she seemed to calm down and listen to her agent."

Magnus nodded.

"Sorry if the place is a mess, my brother got kicked out of his dorm so he's been staying with me for a few months…"

He followed Alec inside and onto the elevator. The building wasn't too bad. Looked well paid for and taken care of. Camille did pay well…but he doubt that well for a place in this building.

"Here we are," Alec reached down and lifted the door leading them into the open area of an apartment. "It's not much but its home."

Not much was an understatement. This place was…so much more than not much.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine…" Magnus walked around.

The walls were painted white; with a few large bay windows that over looked the city with black curtains hanging over them. The living room was large with a few black sectional couches and a TV mounted onto the wall. The floor was red carpet and there were a few book cases as well as cameras and video camera's scattered around the room.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Magnus nodded and took the glass sitting on the couch and drinking some of the water. He picked up a magazine lying on the table and flipped through it and stopped scanning a page over.

"Fuck me."

"I would but I'm too tired for that."

Magnus blinked and looked up at the younger blond leaning against the kitchen counter drinking from a bottle of Gatorade.

"Sorry but you're too young for me…and too cocky for my tastes."

He closed the magazine and set it back on the table finishing his water and wishing for something stronger.

"Jace, I didn't think you were going to be home tonight."

Magnus looked over and almost choked on his water as Alec walked out of his room in a pair of black jeans, and combat boots with a white t-shirt in his hands his hair a little damp.

"Clary cancelled on me," the blond rolled his eyes. "Figured I'd come home and do some homework."

"Has hell frozen over?" Alec blinked and tugged his shirt of his hair covering his abs and dried his hands off.

"Ha ha very funny," the blond, no Jace, deadpanned. "I can do homework."

"Not lately."

"Whatever. You're out of condoms by the way. Thanks." The blond called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall ducking when a book was through at him.

"Little shit…" Alec muttered.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Younger brother," Alec grabbed his wallet. "Ready?"

"Yeah, what should I do with my glass?"

Alec took it to the kitchen and put it in the sink. "He'll wash it later."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's a total clean freak," Alec chuckled and walked towards the elevator. "You coming?"

Magnus nodded and followed him back onto the elevator and outside where a taxi was waiting. Alec held the door open for him and he smiled as he got in giving the driver directions.

"So where are we going? I'm curious."

"Pandemonium. My sister said it's a pretty good place," Alec answered. "Ever been?"

"A few times…" Magnus nodded. "I've had some…fun there." He chuckled at a few certain memories.

The taxi came to a stop outside the club and Alec paid before getting out and holding the door open for him. The line was moving pretty fast which meant the bouncer was either in a good mood or people were bringing money to bribe him.

They made it in without any trouble and made their way to the bar to order some drinks. Magnus was of course noticed by a few fans but they kept their distance it seemed. He sipped his brightly colored drink and looked around. He never actually got a good chance to look at the place the last few times he'd been.

Though he was pretty sure he could describe the bathroom's and storage closet very good from memory. He smirked a little bit as he drank and glanced over at Alec who was currently looking around the club as well.

"Nice place huh?"

Alec nodded and finished his drink. "I think I took some pictures for the promotion of it a few years ago…"

"Really?"

"Maybe, I don't really remember…" he frowned a bit and shook his head. "Wanna dance?"

"I never turn down a dance with a cute guy," Magnus chuckled finishing his own drink and getting up.

Alec smiled and took his head bringing him out to the dance floor pulling him more towards him and away from the bodies that were grinding against each other as they danced.


	4. Drinks (Alec's POV) Part 2

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. I apologize in advance for the terrible smut

A/N2: Also I wanted to explain while Alec's a bit OOC. Its mainly because I figure since I'm making him older than he is (about 20-22ish) I was thinking that he might get a bit more confident with himself like he does closer to the ends of the books. It's also why he's taller than Magnus.

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 3: Drinks (Alec's point of View) Part 2  
**

Alec groaned and tugged Magnus closer to him as he bit his lower lip. He ground their hips together smirking at the low moan he got and pressed him against the bathroom stall more.

"Fuck me…" the older male groaned rubbing against Alec.

"That's the plan," Alec chuckled reaching for his belt.

"Shit…no…" Magnus managed to pull himself away and Alec frowned.

"What? Why? Judging from the bulge in your pants I'm pretty sure we're on the same page here. Or do I have it wrong?"

"No no, I'm about ready to burst in more ways than one."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I told my agent I wouldn't sleep with you…"

Alec blinked. "I…what?"

"He made me promise not to have sex with your while we're doing the photo shoots…" Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'd rather not make him angry…"

"What about after?"

"After?"

"Like…after the photo shoots are finished…?"

"You mean wait two weeks to have sex?"

Alec nodded. "Yes."

The older man thought it over for a moment before nodding slowly. "We just have to wait two weeks to have sex though right? We can still fool around…?"

"I have no objections to that," Alec shrugged. "And we can sleep with other people…"

Magnus nodded. "That seems fair."

"Good."

Alec pulled him closer again and resumed his task of assaulting his neck reaching down with his free hand to palm him though his jeans.

Magnus arched a little at the squeezing. "You just keep surprising me," he breathed.

Alec chuckled and pulled away from his neck to look at him.

"I would hope that's a good thing."

"I love surprises."

"Glad to know."

Alec chuckled and kissed him again his hand resuming the previous task of working his zipper down and button open. He slipped his hand into his pants and stroked him teasingly.

"What…what are you doing?" Magnus shuddered leaning against him more.

"Helping to relieve some tension in your nether regions," Alec chuckled against his lips beginning to move his hand.

He bit his lower lip and sucked picking up the pace.

Magnus shuddered tightening his grip on his forearms blushing a bit when Alec pulled his hand back after a few minutes.

"Tha…that's never happened before…" he blushed pulling away and fixing his jeans.

Alec wiped his hand off with some toilet paper and flushed it down. "What do you mean?"

"Arriving so soon…" Magnus answered blushing a bit more.

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes…really…I'd rather you didn't laugh…"

"I'm not going to laugh," Alec rolled his eyes smiling. "So you're a bit…trigger happy," he chuckled and kissed him. "I don't mind. What do you say we get out of here?"

"You don't want to dance anymore?"

"I'm up for dancing but that's not the kind of dancing I'd like to do."

Magnus nodded in understanding. "Well why don't we go back to my hotel? We can drink there and not be bothered."

"Alright." Alec put his hands his pockets as they walked out of the club.

* * *

"What's this?" Alec picked up the stack of papers on the coffee table as he sat down.

"A script I'm considering," Magnus answered walking over with some drinks. "Unoriginal but pays pretty well."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"It's pretty much the Sorcerer's Apprentice but just as a porno…" Magnus sat down and offered him a glass.

"Seriously?" Alec flipped through the pages.

"Yep."

"Who do they want you to play?"

"The sorcerer." He sipped his drink. "They want me to work with this new up and comer…"

"How does one actually get into porn?" Alec set the script down and drank a bit from his own glass. "How did you start if you don't mind me asking?"

"Honestly…it wasn't really by choice when I first started…"

"You were forced into it?"

Magnus shrugged a little. "Forced is a bit of strong word…it was either make porn or starve to death and live on the streets…"

"What about your parents?"

"I never knew my real father and my mother killed herself because of me," Magnus answered.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Alec nodded.

Magnus shrugged. "It's alright…Despite it all I've met some great people and Ragnor's always there for me and that's all I can ask for. But enough about this sad depressing shit. I can think so many other things that we can do."

"Oh? What'd you have in mind?" Alec raised an eyebrow setting his glass down.

"Depends on what you're in the mood for," Magnus answered moving to straddle him draping his arms around his neck.

"I'm up for anything really," Alec smiled putting his hands on his hips.

"Hmm my kinda man," Magnus purred leaning in and kissing him.

Alec eagerly kissed back squeezing his hips groaning as Magnus rocked against him.

"Won't…your agent get mad if we're caught," Alec looked at it.

"He's getting drinks with some directors. He won't be seen till tomorrow after noon at the studio," Magnus answered.

"That's good to know," Alec nodded moving his hands under his shirt to stroke his skin. "As much as making out on a couch is great…wouldn't you prefer a bed?"

"I may be tempted to break my promise if we're in a bed," Magnus shook his head giving him an apologetic look.

"I can understand that," Alec nodded kissing him. "If you don't mind me saying…for a guy who does porn for a living you seem to blush quite a bit…"

"I do not," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"You're blushing right now," Alec pointed out moving his hands higher. "Is it because of me?"

"Someone's a bit high and mighty about themselves," Magnus shuddered.

Alec raised an eyebrow as he brushed his nipples. "Sensitive?"

"Shut up…" Magnus blushed more and tried to swat at his hands groaning a little as he pinched them. He bit his lip.

"I dunno…I kinda like the reaction," Alec smiled pushing his shirt up more to get it off setting it aside.

"You're shyness is just a cover up isn't it," Magnus gasped fisting some of his hair as he sucked on one. "You act all shy and innocent but it's just cover up because you're really an asshole who, for the love of god don't stop." He moaned.

Alec complied and repeated the action on the other lightly grinding his hips up against the other male grunting a bit as his hair was pulled tighter. Not that he was really complaining.

He was rewarded with a whimper as Magnus's body tensed and shuddered before relaxing completely against him panting slightly.

"You…are a bastard…" Magnus leaned his forehead against his shoulder. "These were my favorite pants."

Alec rubbed his back giving him a light kiss. "Send me the dry cleaning bill then."

"I plan to," Magnus nodded.

* * *

"Someone's home late."

Alec rolled his eyes and tossed his keys onto the coffee table as he made his way to the kitchen.

"How'd the date go?" Jace asked getting up and following.

"It wasn't a date..." Alec answered dropping a piece of toast into the toaster. "We just grabbed some drinks..." _And proceeded to make out and pretty much dry hump each other..._

"Until eight in the morning?"

"We lost track of time."

"Dude just admit it. You got laid. By a porn star no less. You should be celebrating," Jace leaned against the counter. "I mean how many people can say that?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I don't kiss and tell Jace. Celebrating is your forte." He grabbed his toast and poured himself some coffee. "You need a ride to class?"

"Clary offered to give me a ride. Should be here in a bit," the blond shook his head. "Oh hey word of a advice. You might want to find something to cover up those hickey's. I have some concealer you can borrow if you want."

Jace smirked.

"I may take that into consideration." Alec nodded going to his room to get ready for work.


	5. FamilyDinnersandDirtyPhones (Alecs POV1)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. I apologize in advance this is more of a filler chapter

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 4: Family Dinners and Dirty Phones (Alec's Point of View) Part 1  
**

"Jace are you ready to go yet? We're going to be late!" Alec yelled down the hall as he checked the film in his camera.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Jace rolled his eyes. "I couldn't find my shoes."

Alec held the door open for him locking it as they left.

"Mom's going to kill us if we're late again," Alec reminded him. "Especially since it's Izzy's home coming party."

The two walked out to the waiting taxi and got in, Jace telling the driver the direction before taking out his phone.

"So how are things with he who shall not be mentioned?"

"How are things with little miss redhead?"

"I asked you first."

Alec rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "I don't know. He does work too you know."

"Wasn't he supposed to come to the studio though?"

He shrugged. "Things came up, had to cancel." He looked over at the blond. "Why do you even care?"

"Uh hello, the guys a 'you know what' of course I'm going to care. "Are you going to tell mom?"

"Course not. Already bad enough she doesn't like that I'm gay. What makes you think she'll be happy to hear about that? Are you going to tell mom about Clary?"

"I don't know…" Jace shrugged and put his phone away as they neared the house. "Maybe? I mean, she and I aren't even that serious."

"But you've thought about it," Alec pointed out. "That's new for you."

"Oh shut up," Jace punched his arm and got out as the taxi came to a stop.

Alec chuckled and paid the driver and followed him out going up to the front door of the house and knocking.

"Alec!" Izzy squealed and pulled the older sibling into a hug. "I missed you so much."

He smiled and hugged back kissing her forehead. "I missed you too Izzy."

She pulled away and hugged Jace next before pulling the two into the house. She closed the door and led them to the living room.

"Is mom in the kitchen?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, she said that no one's allowed in there while she's cooking though," Isabelle answered.

She sat down on one of the plush chairs and crossed her legs.

"So how have you guys been? I feel like we haven't spoken in ages," she smiled. "Anything new I should know about?"

"Jace might have a new girlfriend," Alec answered earning a glare from the blond.

"Yeah well Alec's been getting blodw jobs by a porn actor," Jace smirked.

"You bastard," Alec smacked his arm hoping their mother couldn't over hear. "I told you not to say anything."

"Whoops," Jace shrugged.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

"Yeah…" Alec nodded sighing. "But it's not big deal really."

"No big deal Alec? They could have diseases," Isabelle looked at him shocked. "They make porn."

"Who makes porn?" Maryse frowned as she walked into the living room drying her hands.

"This girl that lives in our building," Alec lied standing up to give her a hug. "She's trying to pay her way through law school."

"Oh how sad," Maryse pulled away. "

"Yes…very sad…" Jace nodded trying not to laugh. "Dinner smells great."

"It should. I made Isabelle's favorites. We just have to wait for your father and then we can eat," Maryse told them as she sat next to Isabelle.

They all sat back down and sat in relatively uncomfortable silence.

"So Alec, has the photographer business been?"

"Hmm? Oh fine," Alec shrugged a little. "We've had some good business lately. A few celebrities have come in for new headshots and magazine layouts."

"Really? How nice. And how have your studies been Jace?"

"Fine, not failing any classes," Jace answered. "And I got a part time job as a delivery boy."

"Oh? Where's that?"

"This restaurant called Taki's. They have some great food."

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket as it started vibrating.

"Sorry it's my boss, I gotta take this," he stood up and went onto the back porch closing the door behind him.

"Hey didn't think you were going to answer there for a second."

"Weekly family dinner," Alec leaned against the wall. "Four hours with my parents eating dinner and catching up on things that happened during the week…"

"Sounds fun," Magnus chuckled. "I felt a bit bad about having to cancel everything but they wanted to start shooting earlier and yada yada yada and I'm probably boring you aren't I?"

"Not really," Alec smiled and put his free hand in his pocket.

"…"

"Oh my gosh you're blushing right now aren't you?" Alec spoke up at the silence.

"…Shut up…"

Alec smiled and pulled his way away as it buzzed signaling his got a picture message and clicked the attachment almost dropping his phone trying to close it.

"I tell you I'm at a family function and you send me a dick pic? Really?"

"Revenge is a dish best served hard blue eyes."

Alec rolled his eyes and caught a glimpse of his mom 'checking' on dinner and cleared his throat a bit.

"Right. Yeah well I'll send you the negatives when I get home later."

"Parent alert I get it."

"Yeah. I can meet you for coffee tomorrow morning."

"Say the Starbucks across from the studio then? Nine thirty?"

"Yep. I'll be there."

"Good luck with the rents blue eyes."

"Alright. Bye."

Alec hung up and put his phone back in his pocket before going back into the house.

"Sorry, bout that."

"You and your boss seem close," Maryse pointed out.

"Yeah, she's pretty great," he nodded smiling. "I don't think I'd have gotten so much recognition if she hadn't hired me."

"Your father really appreciates the photo's you took for the company's brochure," Maryse smiled a bit nodding. "It's brought in a lot of good business."

"Will he be home soon?" he asked watching her get some plates.

"He called and said he was about five minutes away."

"Need some help setting the table?"

"Yes thank you," Maryse nodded and handed him the plates and napkins.

He tried not to sigh as he saw his father pull up the drive way. This is going to be a long night….


	6. FamilyDinnersandDirtyVideos(Alecs POV2)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. I apologize in advance this is more of a filler chapter

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

Bad smutt ahead. You have been warned.

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 4: Family Dinners and Dirty Video's (Alec's Point of View) Part 2  
**

"This is so stupid. You're being such a wuss right now you know that?" Alec said to himself as he stared at his phone. "It's just a phone call…you're just calling to see how he is…nothing more, nothing less."

He stared at his phone, his finger hovering over the green phone that would dial the man in questions number.

Alec groaned and fell back on the bed and stared at his cell phone. "Damn it, you're a Lightwood. Your parents are one of the most well-known and influential people in this city. If your mother can run a successful law practice, and your father can manage the head architectural firm you can make one fucking phone call."

"Well hello to you to."

Alec blinked and looked at his phone. "…I called you didn't I…"

"Yes. Yes you did. Great motivational speech by the way."

Alec blushed embarrassed and covered his face. "I was trying to make a nice phone call…sorry."

Magnus chuckled and Alec heard something rustling in the background. "Don't be. It was cute. Nice to know you think of yourself so highly."

"Oh yes. Very highly," Alec nodded and sighed. "Course my father thinks photography's a pointless career."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I've gotten over it. How was filming?"

"We had to stop early. Camera issues and the newbie to play the apprentice they hired, well let's just say, he can swallow some things but not all."

"Ew gross…" Alec wrinkled his nose.

"You were not the one who had to shower five times. Ugh it was disgusting."

"I would assume so," Alec chuckled a bit.

"Hmm…so why did you call? Not that I'm not happy you did."

"I don't know…felt bad about earlier..."

"You do? Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have lied about you being my boss…wasn't really fair to you."

"Really Alexander I get it. I really doubt your mother would be too happy to hear you were talking to a porn actor."

"She's not too happy about some life choices anyway, what's one more right?"

"I suppose….would you be opposed to a video call?"

"I no not at all," Alec tried to keep his voice neutral.

"Ah excellent. Give me five minutes."

Alec hung up as the line went dead and tried to make his room look reasonably presentable. He sat up and leaned against the headboard quickly accepting the video message pop up on his lap top.

"Much better, sorry, my phone was about to die on me and I didn't want you thinking I just hung up,"

"…Are you naked?"

"Actually I have on a towel but glad you see you noticed," Magnus winked.

Alec tried his best not to stare and subtly, very poorly, tried to cross his legs. Damn twenty year old libido…

"I take if you were getting out of the shower then when I called?" Alec asked.

It was a little weird seeing the man without his makeup and his hair more wavy than in spikes. Made him look more natural.

"I was taking a bubble bath when you called; I almost dropped it in the water trying to answer."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I believe that is what I said right?" Magnus chuckled stretching a bit the towel he wore shifting in his lap.

Alec tried his hardest not to notice the parts of flesh peeking out.

"Is that a tripod in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Magnus smirked a little.

"I'm just happy to see you," Alec admitted blushing.

"Can I see?"

"Pardon?"

"Can I see? Your happiness?"

"You want to see it?"

"Is the video chat lagging on your end?" Magnus asked.

"No I just…I've never done something like that before…"

"You don't have to if you don't want…I don't what you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Alec shook his head and set his computer down. "It only seems fair." He took off his shirt and stood up taking off the sweats he was wearing before sitting back down on the bed.

"You really are happy to see me," Magnus purred teasingly.

"What can I say, you make me a happy guy," Alec chuckled a bit blushing. "Do you always video chat with people like this?"

"Only with people I deem worthy or like," the older man answered.

"Which does that make me?"

"One I like."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "But you hardly know me."

"So that means I can't like you?"

"I…well no…I guess not…" Alec shook his head and leaned back against the head board.

"So…question."

"Alright…"

"Have you jacked off while someone watched you?"

"A few times in college with my roommate," Alec shrugged. "Why do you wanna watch?"

"Well since I'm not there to give you a hand," he chuckled at his own joke. "Though only if you want to."

"I think I can do that," Alec nodded. He wasn't opposed to it, and there was no harm in it really. "I don't see why not."

"Really?" Magnus looked a bit surprised at this.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

He cleared a spot on his nightstand to set the computer and angled a little bit giving him a clear view of him. This was actually turning him on even more.

He took of his boxers and closed his eyes leaning his head back as he started to work himself. He groaned a little bit picking up the pace propping one of his legs up.

Alec cracked open one eye and was pleased to the see the other male watching him. A look between lust and want in his eyes.

He panted a little heavier getting closer to his release.

"Hey Alec I need you-"

"Jace?!" Alec jerked as he released all over his hand and sheets as his brother walked in.

"Jace-"

Alec slammed the laptop shut and covered himself with a pillow. "What in the angels have I told you about knocking?!"

"Who were just jacking off to?"

"…No one…" Alec snatched his computer before Jace could get to it. "I…I was watching porn again…"

"Dude, you seriously need to get laid," Jace shook his head and grabbed his box of condoms. "But until then, you won't be needing these."

The blond started to walk out of the room and looked at him over the shoulder. "Tell your right hand I said hi."

He ducked as Alec chucked a book at his head and quickly shut the door.

Alec waited a few minutes before opening the laptop and waking it up. "Well fuck…" he sighed seeing that Magnus wasn't on and closed the laptop before getting up and grabbing a towel to go shower.

"Ah well, it was nice while it lasted…" he sighed.


	7. Boyfriends Part One (Magnus's POV)

A/N: I bviously don't own the characters. They belong toCassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. I apologize for the long wait.

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

Comments are always welcome

(Would you prefer the next part in Alec's or Magnus's point of view? Also if you like this please check out Ragnor amd Raphael :3)

Chapter 5: Boyfriends (Part One: Magnus's point of view.)

Magnus shoved his hands in his jean pockets as he walked down the street to the coffee shop. He knew he was late, not that it was his fault really. Ragnor was just being extremely grumpy amd giving him the third degree.

He pushed open the cafe door and scanned the crowd over the rim of his sunglasses his stomach suddenly fluttering with activity when he spotted Alec sitting at a table in the corner chatting with a waitress.

He took the moment to appreciate the younger male. The sunlight was hitting him in just the write angle that his already electric blue eyes looked dven more amazing. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt with beige cargo shorts and black vans. A message bag hung over the arm of the chair.

Magnus took a deep breath and smiled as he walked over. Alec's gaze glanced at him then back to the waitress before he blinked and really looked at the older man.

He gave the waitress a secretly smug look. He knew there was a reason he chose what he wore very carefully.

"Cat got your tongue?" Magnus chuckled as he sat down his seat and crossed his legs.

"It definitely got hotter in here," Alec looked him over. "And I am not talking about the heat."

Magnus managed to control his blush and rest his chin on his palm.

"Why thank you. Ragnor gave me hell for this look but I'm glad you like it," he smiled.

"You're not wearing make up," Alec noticed.

"Ah no, I thought it'd be too hot and I'm less recognizable when I don't have it on," Magnus picked up the small menu.

Alec nodded in understanding. "I was thinking we could go to the park after we're done here. Walk down by the water front?"

"I don't film anything until tonight so what ever you like we can do," Magnus smiled.

Alec smiled back as the waitress returned notepad in hand.

"What can I get for you?" She asked batting her eyes in Alec's direction.

"Can I just have a black coffee with sugar?" He asked setting the menu aside.

"And for you?" She glanced at Magnus but was watching Alec through her lashes.

"A large caramel frap with an extra shot of espresso and caramel sauce and whip cream. And a chocolate muffin please,"

She wrote it down and nodded giving Alec one last look before walking off.

"She was so eye flirting with you," Magnus chuckled as he played with his rings.

"No she wasn't," Alec shook his head and leaned back.

"A, yeah she was. Trust me."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Here we are," The waitress set down their orders and smiled at Alec once more as she set down a crossiant.

"Oh…I uh didn't order this," Alec told her.

She shrugged. "Its on the house."

Magnus gave him a told you so look as he drank some of his coffee as she walked off.

"Shut up…" Alec shook his head.

Magnus merely smiled and picked up his muffin and went to take a bite before stopping and frowned.

"I did say chocolate right?" Magnus asked him staring at the muffin.

"Yeah. Why?"

"This is bran with blue berries…I can't eat this…" Magnus set the muffin down.

"Don't like bran?" Alec asked reaching for it.

"I'm allergic to blue berries," Magnus wiped his hands and pointed to the little blue things scattered in the muffin. "Deathly allergic."

Alec frowned and called the waitress over.

"Its no big deal Alexander," Magnus tried to stop him.

"No it's not," the photographer shook his head.

"Is there something I can get you?" She asked.

"Is this a chocolate muffin?" Alec asked holding it out to her.

"That's a bran with blueberries…." She answered.

"Exactly. What was it you ordered love?" Alec looked at Magnus, the man in question blushing a bit.

"A chocolate muffin…"

"Yes. A chocolate muffin because my boyfriend is allergic to blue berries."

The waitress blinked and looked between the two. "Yo…you two are dating?" She asked.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Well I wouldn't call him my boyfriend of we weren't."

"Right um sorry. I will go and get you that chocolate muffin," she quickly walled off and returned with the correct treat and another apology before leaving the two males.

* * *

"So…boyfriend?" Magnus asked finally as the two walked down the water front.

"To much?" Alec chuckled awkwardly. "I can get carried away sometimes….just…something like that, I mean, what if you didn't notice the blueberries in time? Like how do you mmf!?"

Magnus pulled back after a little bit and cleared his throat.

"I'm uh…not really good at relationships. I mean, I do make porn for a living so you can see how my relationship skills are pretty minimal."

Alec nodded a little bit.

"And when you said that I was your boyfriend…" Magnus blushed. "I liked the way I sounded so what I'm trying to say is that no, its not to much…and I probably over explained."

Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "Actually, that was more adorable, than it was over explained."

"This makes us a boyfriend's then?" He asked looking up.

"I would say so yes," Alec nodded smiling. "I mean, if you don't mind being boyfriend's with a photographer."

"I think I'll manage," Magnus smiled.


	8. Boyfriend's Part 2 (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong toCassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. I apologize for the long wait.

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

Comments are always welcome

(Would you prefer the next part in Alec's or Magnus's point of view? Also if you like this please check out Ragnor amd Raphael)

Chapter 5: Boyfriends (Part two: Alec's point of view.)

"Hey Jace have you seen-" Alec paused in the doorway. "Oh…dad…I didn't expect to see you…I thought we were going to meet at your office."

"Do you mind explaining this to me?" Robert tossed a tabloid paper onto the coffee table.

Alec picked it up and choked down a laugh at the title. Under it were pictures of him and Magnus from the coffee shop all the way to the park even a few from when they got drinks.

"Maybe I should be a paparazzi. I can take way better pictures than this."

He sat down on the couch and set the paper down.

"I understand that while you are…what you are and I do not have a problem with it…I do have a problem with you galavanting around with some man who makes porn for a living. How do you think this makes me look? What about your mother?"

Alec sighed. "Look its not like it was really planned."

"Then you'll break it off."

"I will not."

"Yes. You will. You will stop going out with this man and that is final."

"I am not a child. You can't just order me not to do something and expect m to listen."

"Then you thoroughly underestimate my abilitied as your father."

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and grabbed his phone as it started buzzing on the table.

"Dad what the fuck?!"

Alec blinked as Robert snatched the cell phone out of his hand.

"Langauge young man," his father looked at the phone. "Simon Lewis?"

"That is a friend from work," Alec grabbed the phone back and answered.

"You lucky sonofabitch!"

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right now is not a good time Simon. My das's here…"

"Oh…Ohhh…right ummm Camille wants you to call her right away…good luck."

Alec hung up. "Am I right to say that the lunch thing is cancelled? My boss wants me to call her."

"Break off this, what ever it is and you will not face the concequences."

Robert stood up and straightened his suit before leaving. "I mean it Alexander."

Alec sat down on the couch and massaged his temples and dialed Camille's number.

"Hello~?"

"Hi Camille…what was it you wanted to-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about you and Magnus," the woman interupted.

"Yeah…it sort of just happened…"

"I don't know if I should be upset or happy."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

"Aw whats wrong?"

Alec pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked. "Who are you and what have you done with my boss?"

"Very funny Alec," Camille said. "Well seeing as you and Magnus are a little item I was hoping you could persuade him to come to a party i'm throwing tonight."

"Doesn't he like to party?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Not when he's this into someone," Camille sighed. "He keeps turning down invites to spend time with you."

"Really? I didn't know that…he didn't say anything."

"Yes well he did, so now that you two are together, will you get his ass to my party?"

"I'll see what I can do." Alec nodded.

"Feel free to come as well."

Alec hung up as the line went dead and grabbed his keys.

* * *

"Hi is Bane Fell in?" Alec asked almost hunching over in his jacket trying to avoid the camera's outside.

"I'm sorry, he checked out a an hour ago," the reciptionist told him.

He nodded. "Thanks." He shoved his hands in his pockets and ducked outside and took out his cell phone. "At this rate my phone bill will be through the roof."

"Hel-"

Alec frowned and redialed.

"Ragnor stop-"

Alec redialed and was met with a buzzy signal. He hung up and tried again.

"Magnus?"

"Alec!"

There was a loud thud followed by a yelp and then a slamming door and heavy breathing.

"…Hello?"

"Sorry, Ragnor wouldn't give me my phone because he's an ass. I'm so sorry about the papers. He's taking care of that right now."

"It's alright. You checked out of the hotel?"

"Yeah, my place is finally finished so I came home."

"Oh."

He heard Magnus chuckle. "I live in Brooklyn Alec. Do you want the address?".

"Could I?"

Alec called a taxi as the man told him where to go and said goodbye before hanging up.


	9. Boyfriend's Part 3 (Magnus's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. I apologize in advance for the terrible smut.

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

Comments are always welcome

Chapter 5: Boyfriends (Part three: Magnus's point of view.)

"You can not be serious about this...this boy coming over," Ragnor huffed as Magnus started straightening up his apartment.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "No one is making you stay." He went up to the mirror and fixed his hair touching up his make up. "I know you'd rather be with your new client. What's his name? Rague?"

"Raphael," Ragnor corrected. "And you're right, I would, but seeing as you have just started yet another scandal I have to spend my free time with you."

"Oh boo hoo," Magnus rolled his eyes. "And it's not a scandal. I can get a boyfriend if I want to."

"You can have five boyfriends for all I care, but you can not date this Lightwood."

"And just why not?"

"Because you can't."

"Well you know how well telling me I can't do things will do," Magnus picked up his cat and pet its ears. "So unless you'd like to join us, you are very welcome to leave."

Ragnor muttered under his breath and walked to the door opening it and narrowed his eyes. "He's here."

"Ah you can let him in then," Magnus smiled.

He sat down on the couch with the kitten in his lap smiling innocently at Ragnor as he glared at him on his way out. A few minutes later Alec poked his head in the door.

"So this is what you're place looks like...I knew you lived in New York but I didn't think you lived in Brooklyn."

"I like it, I lived here before I got into the business and I plan to live here after I retire. Make yourself comfortable, take off your shoes, take off your pants if you want."

Alec raised an eyebrow and took of his shoes leaving them by the door. "Do you say that to all your guests?"

"Only the one's I'm dating, and that hasn't been for a long time," Magnus smiled.

"Who's this?" Alec walked over with his bag and sat down next to the man.

"This is my number one fan. Chairman Meow."

The kitten purred at the mention of his name and looked at Alec through slitted eyes.

"Guess that makes me you're second best fan," Alec joked smiling. "It's nice to meet you Chairman Meow."

The animal sniffed in his direction before jumping off of Magnus's lap and padding towards his cat jungle gym and proceeding to lay down on the platform.

"He'll warm up to you," Magnus stretched and eyed the bag. "What's that?"

"Ah I stopped by the studio on my way here, I wanted to pick up a few things since I'll be staying with my parents over the weekend. It's my little brother's birthday and we make it a small family affair."

"I didn't know you have a little brother…"

Alec nodded and looked down at his hands. "Yeah, he would be 14 on saturday…"

"Shit...I'm sorry I didn't know…" Magnus reached down and squeezed his hand. "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"It's alright...if we're going to be dating then you deserve to know...he was uh hit by a car when he was 9 on his way home from school...he was short for his age so the driver didn't really see him."

Alec smiled a bit. "I think he would've liked to meet you. Mainly just because I was dating someone our parent's wouldn't have approved of."

"You're parents and my agent should get together and discuss how much they disapprove," Magnus chuckled.

Alec snorted and leaned back on the couch. "My mother would probably sue you for corruption. And my sister would help her...but we should be lucky that Jace approves."

"Oh?"

"He thinks me dating a pornstar is the greatest thing that has happened to him, not me mind you, him because he thinks this will get him into parties are whatever."

"If he wants an invite all he has to do is ask," Magnus shrugged.

"Speaking of parties...Camille said she'd fire me if you don't show up at her party tonight."

"Did she really?" Magnus asked getting up.

"Would you go if I said she did?"

"I suppose I'd have to. Why did you want to go?"

"She invited me, and she is my boss...I wouldn't want her to think I insulted her by not going…."

"You want to go don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then we need to go shopping."

"What? Why?"

"Because most of my party clothes are still in storage and I want to buy something new and these amazing boots I saw are just dying for me to buy them."

"I have no way out of this do I?"

"You're the one who wants to go to the party darling~" Magnus disappeared into his room reemerging twenty minutes later in black skinny jeans, a dark green tank top with a grey vest and a pair of silver vans.

"I knew this was going to come back to bite me in the ass," Alec groaned as he got up.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Magnus asked as he stepped out of the dressing room. "Alec? Yoohoo, earth to Alexander."

"Hmm?"

Magnus put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"I asked you what did you think of this one."

Alec glanced over and did a double take earning a pleased smirk from the man standing.

"Do you like it?"

"Like is an understatement."

Alec stood up and quickly nudged Magnus into the large dressing room behind them shutting the door.

Magnus made a muffled sound as Alec kissed him almost shoving him against the back wall.

"I take it you more than like it?" Magnus panted.

Alec nodded and slid his hands under his shirt. "I never leather could look so hot on someone."

He tweaked his nipples enticing a stifled moan from the man.

"What..what are you doing?"

"I thought we could have some fun.."

Magnus groaned and bit his lip as Alec slid his free hand down his stomach to his crotch squeezing him through the leather pants.

"We...we're going to get caught."

"No we won't. The door's locked, there's no one else in the dressing rooms."

Magnus shuddered and spread his legs more allowing Alec to unbutton the pants and tug them down.

"I never pegged you for a thong kinda guy," Alec stroked him slowly.

"Briefs and leather pants don't mix," Magnus panted.

"Doesn't matter." He pulled away. "Bend over the bench."

"What?"

"Bend over the bench. Please?"

Magnus blushed a bit and did so grabbing the edges as Alec nudged his legs open as far as they would go. He wasn't used to the loss of power. Sure there were a few times when he would bottom but most of the time he was always the one on top.

"I hope you don't mind my saliva," Alec warned as he eased a finger into his entrance slowly letting the man adjust.

Magnus took deep breaths to remain relaxed and bit his lip as another finger was added leaning forward more.

"You're so tight," Alec murmured beginning to scissor his fingers. "And you're so hot."

Magnus blushed burying his face into his shirt to muffle the sudden moan that shot out of him.

"Bingo~" Alec chuckled as he began stroking the bundle of nerves he found gaining muffled whines and mewls.

"Sir? Is everything alright in there?"

Magnus tensed a little at the clerk's voice biting his lip as Alec continued.

"Well answer her," Alec mouthed.

"Everything fi..fine…" Magnus hope his voice sounded calm.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye..yes!...sorry, just got the pants I was trying on buttoned…" he gave Alec a flustered glare.

Alec smiled innocently pressing more firmly against the nerves rubbing it with his fingers.

"Alright. I will be outside if you need anything sir," she told him before walking off.

Magnus released the breath he was holding and looked away as Alex removed his fingers.

"I was hoping to get you off but it seems we'll have to wait another time. I'll wait for you outside," Alec smiled and kisses his cheek leaving a thoroughly pissed off and horny Magnus behind.

"You are going to pay for that."

* * *

"Hi, Camille? I just wanted to call you and let you know we won't be able to make it to your party this evenings. Alec's a bit tied up at the moment and Chairman isn't feeling well. Love you lots dear."

Magnus hung up and looked at Alex with a smirk. "I told you, you were going to pay."

Alec turned at the sound of the voice and heels on the floor swallowing.

"Is that so master?"

"Oh, so very so~"


	10. Family Time (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong toCassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

Comments are always welcome

Chapter 5: Family Time (Part One: Alec''s point of view.)

"Alec, you're early, Jace said you wouldn't be here til tonight, something about work," Isabelle looked surprised as Alec walked into the house with his duffel bag of clothes and camera bag and laptop.

"Camille let me take today off on account of her being to hung over to actually get out of bed. She was having a party last night. Is mom here?"

"She's having a meeting with someone in the home office," Isabelle answered following him upstairs to his old room.

"Well that'll give me time to get settled I suppose," he sighed.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at the text displayed on the screen.

 _If things go south over the weekend, I've got plenty of movies, junk food and booze and my fabulous self to cheer you up :3 XOXO –_ MB

 _I think I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer_ _J_ \- AL

Alec set his phone on the nightstand and set his duffel down putting his clothes in the drawer.

"Texting your little 'boyfriend?'" Isabelle asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well yes, yes I was," Alec nodded. "That a problem?"

"He's a Porn star, he could be riddled with diseases like herpes or something," she wrinkled her nose. "Or crabs or-"

"He's clean, he's gets screened for any sort of STD every three months, he always uses a condom and he only works with other stars who have clean bills of health."

"What did he tell you?"

Alec reached into his back pocket and pulled out a few papers. "Do you want to look at the tests yourself? I plan to show these to mom as well."

Isabelle took the papers and sat down in the chair and flipped through them.

"So he's clean, doesn't excuse the fact that he's a porn star. What if he cheats on you with one of his co-star's? Then what?"

"If that were true, why would he chose to spend the night with me rather than go to a party with said co-stars? Last night for example, my boss wanted me to get him to go to a party she was throwing, they're close friends which I didn't know, and because I wanted to go to said party he said alright we can go but instead we wound up having some really kinky sex, which by the way was amazing, but that is beside the point, the point is, he would rather spend time with me then go to a party or go out for a night on the town."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "Does that sound like someone who would cheat?"

"Well…no…I guess not," she frowned. "…I still don't like the idea of you dating someone like that…"

"Let me worry about dating him okay? You just worry about getting good grades in school."

"Fine, but the second he messes up I'm kicking his ass."

"I'm sure you will."

Alec chuckled and resumed unpacking.

"so…what's he like?"

"He's actually really sweet, he was a bit of a jerk I guess you could say when we first met, but once you get to know him he's really sweet and kinda adorable at times."

"Adorable?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes actually," he nodded and took out his cell phone. "He sent me this picture message this morning."

He showed her the picture of Magnus who was still in bed cuddling with his cat looking all groggily but smiling with good morning drawn onto the picture.

"Bit of a surprise because he is not a morning person but knew I was coming over and wanted me to see something cute in the morning to wake up to."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother? Are you an alien?"

"I…what?" Alec blinked and put the duffel bag in the closet.

"This isn't like you. You're usually shy and still relatively in the closet when it comes to this sort of thing," she pointed out. "And now all of a sudden you're just…this...it's a little weird really."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, it's just…weird….I'm so used to shy self-conscious Alec that this new confident dating a porn star Alec is just a lot to adjust to…but I am glad you are happy."

"Thanks," he smiled and gave her a side hug. "Glad you know you approve."

"Now all you need is for mom and dad to approve."

Alec snorted and pulled away to get his lap top.

"Like that will ever happen."

"Maybe if they meet him?" she offered.

"I highly doubt they will let him into the house. Let alone a five block radius."

Isabelle snickered. "Yeah, you're probably right…hey, why not inviting them out to eat? They won't make a scene because they don't want to attract attention to themselves and then have him come with you? That could work."

"I could try it," Alec nodded. "Possibly."

She smiled. "You just think on that, I'm going to go to the gym for a bit. Jace said he's out with Clary so he'll be back later."

"You're leaving me alone with mom?"

"See you later Alec!" Isabelle gave him an innocently look as she walked down the stairs.

Alec groaned and shut the door to his room. "So much for laying low for a little bit."

* * *

"So Alec, your mother told me you arrived early today."

"My boss said I could take today off as well as the weekend."

"That was nice of her."

Alec nodded and drank a bit of his wine.

"She's a nice boss. I was really lucky to have her hire me."

Robert didn't say anything as he cut into his steak.

"I spoke with Mr. Bane's agent earlier today," Maryse said.

"Oh? How is Ragnor? Last time I saw him he wasn't too happy to see me."

"Well it seems he is not fond of your relationship with his client either."

"No…No he is not," Alec sighed poking at his food with his fork. "If you're going to tell me to break up with him just save your breath. If he wants to end this relationship he can tell me himself."

"…So…I got a girlfriend…" Jace coughed awkwardly. "We've uh…we've made it official…"

"Oh? Is this that girl you won't bring home to your parents?" Maryse asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to bring her over unless we were official. I didn't want to waste any one's time if she and I didn't last."

"What is she like?"

"She's an art major."

"Art?"

Jace nodded. "Yep. She has art show this week. You guys should come."

"Well let us know what day and I'll see if I can find the time," Maryse nodded.

"I will do the same," Robert drank some of his wine. "Perhaps Alec will invite his boyfriend since they are official."

"I'll ask him…" Alec nodded a little bit. "I don't think he's working this week anyway."

"I just love our family dinners," Isabelle smiled.


	11. Over? (Magnus's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong toCassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.

For Clarification. The - line that seperate the scenes. Isabelle and Jace were at the dinner but were gone/left after Alec arrived.

Comments are always welcome

Chapter 5: Over? (Part One: Magnus's point of view.)(Still follows Family Dinners but more of a subplot)

"Fuck it's not working," Magnus groaned and sat back on the couch tossing the bottle of medication onto the cushion next to him. "I'm still as limp as a friggin worm."

"Man that has got to suck," Raphael chuckled as he sipped his beer. "A porn-star who can't get a stiffy."

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking alcohol?"

"Aren't you a bit young to have erectile dysfunction trouble?"

"I do not have erectile dysfunction trouble. I can still get it up…"

"Right, around your boyfriend. And only around your boyfriend."

Magnus chucked a pillow at his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you and Ragnor had plans."

"We did, but then he said he had to cancel so he told me to come over here and keep an eye on you," Raphael answered setting his beer down.

"Gee, I'm so lucky," Magnus deadpanned. "What do you see in him anyway? I mean, I thought he was straight."

"He is straight…if you catch my meaning," Raphael smirked.

"Ugh I do not want to think of him that way," Magnus shook his head and got up, going to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"He's not half bad in the sack."

"I will do whatever you want if you it will get you to stop talking."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Within reason."

"Help me practice this scene then."

Magnus walked over with the bowl of popcorn and sat back down on the couch and held out his hand for the script.

Raphael passed over the papers and watched the other male read them over. Magnus flipped through it raising his eyebrow at a few scenes before nodding.

"What scene do you need help on?" he asked looking up.

He barely had time to register what was happening before he felt the younger's lips against his own and found his body knocked down onto the couch as a tongue suddenly invaded his mouth.

Magnus pulled away and stared at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You asked me what scene I needed help with. My co-star is supposed to suddenly kiss me but I'm not sure how surprised I should look."

"So you thought you'd just do it to me?"

"Well….you do have pretty great facial expression." Raphael shrugged sitting up so he was straddling him.

Magnus blushed a bit and adverted his eyes.

"Dude, are you blushing?"

"Shut up…"

Raphael grabbed his chin and made Magnus look at him.

I wish I didn't blush so easily, Magnus inwardly groaned at the smirk he received from the male above him.

"You know, you're kinda cute when you blush."

"Okay, I think that's enough practicing for now, get up," Magnus started to sit up and grunted as Raphael pushed him back down onto the couch pinning him down slightly.

"Not yet."

"What are you doing?"

Magnus watched carefully as Raphael trailed a hand down his chest to the waist band of his boxers and dipped his hand inside.

"Raphael stop it, I'm seri-"

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath as his lips were once again caught in another kiss.

Why is such a good kisser, Magnus thought willing his body to just not react. He started squirming letting out an involuntary gasp as his member was grasped in a light stroking.

"Hey um your door was open and-"

Magnus tried to shove Raphael off of the him, the Hispanic male finally getting up after Alec had stepped through the door and pausing mid-sentence taking in the two men. Magnus who was currently being straddled under Raphael the man's hand still down his boxers.

"Alec it's not what it looks like. I swear."

Alec raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright. Then please explain to me why I walked in on the two of you lip locking. And his hand down your boxers."

"He came over unannounced…he was supposed to be out with someone else but they canceled and he came over and we were just watching TV-"

"Porn actually," Raphael smirked.

"Shut up you," Magnus glared at the other man who was still not moving off of him. "And he asked me to help him with a scene and then he well this happened…."

"That doesn't just happen," Alec pointed out.

"Alec pleases. I'm telling the truth."

Alec turned on his heel and walked out.

"Damit!"

Magnus squirmed and pushed Raphael off of him and went after the taller male still clad in only his boxers.

"Alec wait."

Magnus grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You really have to believe me. There is nothing between us, I don't even like him."

"Then why were the two of you kissing on your couch hmm?"

"I told you, he kissed me, I was trying to get him off of me."

Alec sighed and shook his head. "Maybe my parent's and your agent are right…maybe we shouldn't be together…"

"Wha…what?" Magnus blinked his grip loosening a little bit.

"You have sex with people for a living, How do I know something like that won't happen again? I don't and I bet you can't promise that either."

Alec sighed and shook his head pulling away.

"I…I'm sorry Magnus, I don't think this is going to work out."

Magnus blinked and watched Alec walk out.


	12. Family

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong toCassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm sorry I know you guys all probably like don't like me right now cause of the last chapter. But I hope this makes up for it :3

Comments are always welcome

Chapter 5: Family (Part Two: Alec's Point of View)(Conclusions to Family Dinners)

"You're offly quiet this evening," Maryse glanced over at Alec as he helped her cut up vegetables for the picnic they were planning to have at Max's grave. "And I haven't seen you look at your phone once today…everything alright?"

"I ended things with Magnus…" he answered. "I walked in on him and once of his co-stars…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Alec," she put her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged a little bit. "I caught him with his co-star…Guess you and dad were right about him…"

"Well better you found out sooner rather than later," Maryse went back to cutting up vegetables.

He nodded a little bit and looked over as his phone started to vibrate on the table. He dried his hands as he walked over and frowned a little bit.

"I have to take this, it's my boss…" he pressed talk holding the phone to his ear as he stepped outside.

"He-"

"What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Pardon?" Alec blinked.

Camille huffed and he could hear her heels walking back and forth on the wall.

"You breaking up with Magnus! I thought you two were happy!"

"Yeah well that was until I caught him and one his co-stars nearly going at it on his couch when he said he'd be home alone all day."

"Did you let him explain?"

"Practicing scene's isn't too much of an explanation, I mean what if he just uses that excuse every time? Then what?"

"Alec he really cares about you and loves you. Can't you give him another chance?"

"I…I don't think I can…"

"Then I'm sorry but I'm going to have to fire you."

"On what grounds?"

"Temporary loss of mental capabilities. Until you get back together with Magnus you're fired."

"You can't be serious."

"I am very serious. Simon is not allowed to let you upstairs until I have proof that you and Magnus are back together."

"I doubt I can get a recommendation from you?"

"Au revoir Alexander."

He sighed and hung up and shot a quick text to Simon about a few things he needed from the studio and shook his head going back inside.

"Everything alright?" Maryse asked looking up.

"Yeah, just my boss yelling at me to use my vacation time. Says I've been working too hard."

"How long to you have off?"

"According to her? Until she deems my vacation over." He helped pack the food up into the picnic basket.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and change before we head out."

"Alright. Don't take too long."

"I won't." _Don't really have a reason to now._

He checked his phone for any texts. Trying not to click on the ones he was receiving from Magnus. He did feel bad about how he ended things but his parents were right. Dating a porn-star wouldn't work out.

"You think Max would've liked Clary?" Jace asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Alec shrugged clearing away the dead flowers and setting down a vase with fresh ones. "Why? Are you thinking of bringing her to his grave?"

"I've thought about it," Jace nodded. "I don't know how ready I am for that though."

"I told Magnus about him…" Alec admitted sitting back on his heels. "Three days ago to be exact…and then I broke up with him yesterday night…"

"I heard…"

Alec glanced over.

"When you and Izzy fell asleep and I pretended to fall asleep mom and dad were talking about it…they seemed pretty happy about it."

"Course they were. Their openly gay son is no longer dating porn star extraordinaire Magnus Bane, a man who's dick is worth at least half a couple hundred thousand give or take."

"Wait. Seriously?"

Alec nodded. "Yes. His dick has an insurance policy."

"Wow."

"I know. He's one of the best out there. Honestly, the things he can do with his mouth and his body, I didn't even know someone could be that flexible."

"Why did you break up with him?"

"I went over last night after dinner and I walked in on him and his co-star. They were pretty much naked and the other guy had his hand down his boxers."

Alec took a swig from the bottle Jace offered him as he stood up.

"He said the guy just wanted to go over a scene but," he shrugged and handed the bottle back. "And mom and dad were right. Dating a guy who does porn is just not the best course of action."

Alec stumbled back a few paced and double over coughing and clutching his abdomen feeling tears prick his eyes.

"Dude…what the fuck…"

"You are an idiot."

"So you punch me?"

"You ended a relationship that was obviously a really good thing. I mean, a famous porn star is interested in you. Who wants to date you. Who I am pretty sure would take you back in a heartbeat if you asked him to. Who cares what mom and dad think? He made you happy."

"And you couldn't just not punch me?"

"Wouldn't have been as accomplishing."

"You can be such an asshole…"

"I know." Jace nodded and looked at Max's grave. "But Max knows I'm right."

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. "We should head back to the car…"

Jace nodded and tucked the bottle back into his bag.

"Happy birthday buddy," Alec smiled a bit and traced the words on the headstone. "Sorry you had to deal with all this crap today. I'll make it up to you."


	13. Over? Pt 2 (Magnus's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong toCassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm sorry I know you guys all probably like don't like me right now cause of the last chapter. But I hope this makes up for it :3

Comments are always welcome

Chapter 6: Over (Part 2: Magnus's Point of View)(Conclusions to Family Dinners)

"Mags? Sweetie? Are you under there?"

"Of course he's under there. The better question is whether or not his cat is still alive."

"Of course the cat is still alive. I saw something that looked remotely like a kitten."

"I hope you both know I can hear you," Magnus sighed.

"Glad you know you're alive," Ragnor pulled the blankets off and wrinkled his nose. "What died under there?"

"My heart," Magnus sniffled.

"Oh quit being dramatic."

"Out," Catarina pointed towards the open bedroom door. "Go make yourself useful and make something to eat."

Ragnor rolled his eyes but walked out leaving the two alone.

"1st thing is first. You need to shower because you smell terrible and you're wearing four day old make up and you look like you went into the batting ring with that girl Ragnor dated in high school."

Magnus wrinkled his nose and nodded getting out of bed and grabbing something random to throw on after wards shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"Chairman, what are you doing in the bathtub," Magnus picked up the kitten and cradled him as he turned on the shower faucet.

He kissed the top of the kitten's head and set him down before stripping and getting into the shower and starting to wash his face and grabbing one of the many shampoo bottles' littering the shower wall and washing his hair.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and one around his hair and stepped up to the mirror.

"What should I do today? Glitter or no glitter?" he glanced at the kitten curled up on the laundry hamper lid.

He sighed and opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bright orange bottle with his name typed on the front. He set it back down on the shelf and grabbed the bottle of foundation and the bottle of glitter.

"Today is a glitter day."

* * *

"Tell me again why you're dragging me outside when I could be at home eating ice cream and binge watching project runway," Magnus looked over the rim of his sunglasses. "And to the park of all places."

"Because you need fresh air, and Ragnor told me you haven't been taking your medication," Catarina answered.

"He knows better than to snoop. Especially through my medicine cabinet."

"In his own way he is worried about you," Catarina looked at him. "I'm worried about you. You remember the last time you stopped taking them?"

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. "I stopped taking them because I couldn't take them with the other medication…"

"And with these you can and you're supposed to take them every day," Catarina told him. "Promise me you'll take one when you get home."

"If I promise to take one will you get me an ice cream cone from the cart over there?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. Yes. I will get you an ice cream cone. If you bail on me I will hurt you."

Magnus gave her an innocent look as she walked over to the car and looked around.

"Hi, you're Magnus Bane right?"

Magnus blinked and looked at the girl that stopped him. Long dark brownish black hair, blue eyes pale skin. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with a pair of white wedges.

"I am yes…" he nodded. "Am I allowed to ask who is asking?"

"I think you know my brother. You know, the guy that you decided to cheat on," she answered. "I just wanted to say that you made a really big mistake in doing what you did. I mean, I thought you were different than most guys. It sounded like it from what he told me you were, but apparently you're not if one second you're with my brother and the next second you're making out with some guy on your couch and he has his hand down the front of your boxers. But I guess my brother was just another guy for you to screw. You don't deserve my brother."

Magnus just stood there as she turned and walked off.

"What was that about?" Catarina asked walking over with the ice cream.

"Just another fan," he took the offered ice cream. "How about some retail therapy? I need to get Ragnor a gift for his birthday."

Catarina nodded. "You can help me pick out a new work outfit."

"Oooh is it that time of year again?" Magnus teased.

"Yes, it's time for me to update my wardrobe and I know how much you love planning outfits for people."

"I do yes."

"Honestly though, you could be a personal shopper. They do make quite a bit of money."

"Honestly I am quite happy with being a porn star."

"Really? Would you give it up if Alec asked you to?"

"I don't know…maybe…but he doesn't think we should date and maybe he's right…" he finished off his ice cream and tossed the wrapper and napkin into the trash.

"You are a great catch and when you're in a relationship you give it 100%. You were that way with me, Camille, that brief time you and Will had your little thing before he met Tessa and Jem. Honestly, I think the whole thing was just him looking for a way out and I think that was a dick move of him. But let's not talk about him."

Magnus nodded a little bit.

"Let's just shop and spend a ton of money and not worry about how much we spend until after wards. Sound good?" Catarina offered.

"That sounds like a great idea," Magnus gave her a smile.

* * *

"You were in there a long time."

"Just had to take care of a few things."

Magnus sat back down on the couch and reached for the glass of vodka on the coffee table.

"You know I was really surprised that you called me. Thought you said you never wanted to see me again."

"Yes well, I wanted to see how an old friend was doing."

"oh? So we're old friends now? I thought I was just some guy who you called for a good fuck."

"Do you not want to have no strings attached sex?"

"I do yes."

Magnus stood up and pulled off his shirt walking to the bedroom.

"Then stop complaining and fuck me senseless like I know you can."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Woolsey smirked shutting the bedroom door and quickly pinning Magnus to the mattress.


	14. Checking Up (Ragnor's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong toCassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Don't worry. Nothing badish in this chapter. I promise the next one will be good. Just please don't hate me *hands cookies*

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 7: Check up's (Ragnor's point of view)**

"Yes Cat, I will make sure he's taken them. I'm on my way over there right now. Yes I have the refill. It's in my briefcase." Ragnor rolled his eyes as he dug the spare key to Magnus's apartment out of his suit jacket and unlocked the door climbing the flight of steps to the man's apartment. "I'll call you later Cat. Bye."

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and unlocked the front door pushing it open and wrinkling his nose at the scent.

Smoke, left over greasy Chinese food and sex.

"Morning," Magnus greeted from his seat at the kitchen counter in a kimono robe with a mug of coffee.

Ragnor looked him over and deemed him still mentally competent. He didn't seem anymore depressed than he had been a few days ago which was good.

"Did you have company?" Ragnor asked walking over and setting his brief case down before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I did yes," Magnus nodded flipping through the magazine he had. "Seeing as I won't be filming for the next few days I thought 'what the hell'."

"Glad to hear your back in good spirits."

Magnus rolled his eyes and glanced at the bedroom door as it opened.

Ragnor paused mid drink and narrowed his eyes as the blond currently walking over to them clad only in a pair of black silk pants.

"Woolsey."

It wasn't much of a greeting as it was a statement.

"Nice to see you too Ragnor, I'm fine thanks for asking," the blond greeted and took a seat next to Magnus taking a drink from the man's offered coffee cup.

"You slept with Woolsey?" Ragnor looked at Magnus.

"Hmmm there was no sleeping involved so much as being repeatedly shoved face first into a mattress and seeing stars," Magnus answered getting up and stretching.

"You. Out." He pointed to Woolsey and then the door. "Now."

"Guess the funs over Mag pie," Wooley sighed a bit dramatically and set the coffee cup down and grabbed his discarded clothing.

He tugged the back of his robe and gave him a kiss.

"Call me later if you're up for grabbing drinks later. Nice seeing you again green bean," Woosley called over his shoulder as he left closing the door behind him.

"What in seven hells is wrong with you?! Woolsey?! Are you trying to have a repeat of what happened?! I mean honestly! Woolsey?!"

"Okay first of all, no need to yell," Magnus held up a finger. "And secondly, yes Woolsey."

Magnus poured himself some more coffee and grabbed a bottle of vodka sitting on the counter and pouring a little into the cup before taking a sip.

"I thought you didn't care about who I slept with so long as it wasn't 'he who shall no longer be named.'"

"So you thought having Woolsey Scott over was any better?"

"It was just sex."

"And by the looks of it drinking. A lot more than two days worth."

"We got thirsty," Magnus shrugged grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. "I am responsible adult. I don't need you babying me and taking care of me."

"Yes you're adult. An adult with serve depression, anxiety issues and a past history of drug abuse; you can't be left alone for more than a week on your own without some sort of issue popping up hence why both Catarina and I have a spare key to your apartment. And the number one reason why Woolsey Scott is not allowed to set foot let alone share a bed with you."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason why you came here? Or was it just to yell at me."

"I came here to drop off a new script and a refill of your medication. Catarina wanted me to bring it to you."

"Great," Magnus took the bottle.

"Take one."

"Excuse me?"

"I highly doubt you have. So take one. Right now."

Ragnor got him a glass of water.

"You're kidding right?"

"If you want me to leave, then you need to take one."

"Fine. If it will get you to leave."

Magnus opened the bottle and took out one of the pills and popped it in his mouth and drank the glass of water and opened his mouth when he finished.

"There. Happy?"

"Not really but you took it and that's what matters. Call me when you've read the script and just be careful."

Ragnor grabbed his brief case and walked out shutting the door behind him and taking out his cell phone.

* * *

"I swear I just want to throttle him," Ragnor sighed taking a drink of his scotch. "Oohh right there. Yesss that feels so good."

Raphael chuckled and continued to massage his shoulders. "You do not want to throttle him."

Ragnor snorted and closed his eyes. "I do. I really do. He just…he's so…-"

"Dependent on you that when he finds someone new he can depend on to be happy it makes you a bit jealous and you have to do something so you can come back and pick up the pieces?"

"…That's not what I was going to say…"

"No, but it is what you were thinking si?"

Ragnor shrugged his hands off and stood up to get another drink.

"It seems like I was right," he chuckled stretching out on the couch.

"I do not want him to be dependent on me…" Ragnor shook his head and leaned against the home bar.

"Really? Because you raced over there this morning. On your day off I might add," Raphael pointed out. "It's okay if you do. No one's going to be mad at you."

"I just don't think him dating the Lightwood's on is such a good idea…His parent's called me planning on pressing charges against him."

He sat back down and downed the drink before setting the glass down.

"Is that why you had me try to make a pass at him? Not that I have a problem with that. He does have a really nice ass. Yo podía comer el culo toda la noche."

"Really. I am sitting right here."

Raphael rolled his eyes and sat up tugging the man down to lay with his head in his lap.

"We both know your ass is mine."

"From the way you seem to go on about Magnus a little assurance would be nice."

Raphael reached down and palmed him through his pants. "I suppose that can be arranged."

Ragnor groaned and bit his lip. "Bedroom?"

"Couch."

He squeezed gently and pulled his hand back.

"Sentarse y tomar sus pantalones y calzoncillos fuera como un buen chico."

Ragnor sat up doing so beging to loosen his tie as Raphael took off his sweats and sat up more grabbing his hips and pulling him into his lap after sliding on a condom.

"You probably would've done really well in the gay porn industry," Raphael mused pouring some lube on his fingers.

"What do you mean probably?" Ragnor smirked. "And who says I haven't?"

"You're to you do to porn," Raphael chuckled working in a two fingers. "Ah excelente, still loose from this morning I see."

Ragnor rolled his eyes and bit back a loud groan as the fingers were soon pulled out and sucked in a sharp breath as they were replaced by something larger and thicker.

"You alright amore?" Raphael kissed his temple giving him a moment to adjust.

"Si…si…" Ragnor nodded.

Raphael began thrusting as Ragnor kissed him the two men soon panting and breathing deeply the sound of skin against skin filling the room.

"¿Vas a cantar para mí?"

Ragnor moaned digging his nails into his back as he neared his release cuming between them a few thrusts later Rapheal following suit as he clenched.

Both men panted and leaned back on the couch. Rapheal eased out carefully and laid them down on the couch drawing small circles on the taller's man's back.

"You should call this Alec guy, just talk to him about your concerns and tell him what happened was a misunderstanding."

Ragnor sighed and closed his eyes. "I will…after another round or so."

Rapheal laughed and kissed him. "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

 **Translation:**

Sit up and take your pants and boxers off like a good boy. - Sentarse y tomar sus pantalones y calzoncillos fuera como un buen chico.

I could eat the ass all night- Yo podía comer el culo toda la noche

¿Vas a cantar para mí?- Are you going to sing for me?


	15. Reconciliation: (Alec's POV PT1)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong toCassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Don't worry. Nothing badish in this chapter. I promise the next one will be good. Just please don't hate me *hands cookies*

Just a head's up that at this point it's been about twoish weeks since Magnus and Alec broke up.

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 8: Reconciliation: (Alec's Point of View Part 1)  
**

Alec hunched over coughing a bit as he panted.

 _I am really out of shape,_ he thought catching his breath.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Isabelle laughed as she jogged over to him. "Get your ass in gear."

"Can I like not die first?" he asked straightening up and taking a large gulp from his water bottle. "I haven't been jogging in a while you know."

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I ran into Magnus a few days ago," she said looking around.

"Oh?" Alec tried not to sound too anxious.

She nodded. "Yeah, he was with some woman."

"How uh…how'd he look?"

"He was wearing lots of glitter…and sunglasses…I talked to him."

"Bout what?"

"I told him he made a big mistake when he cheated on you and that he doesn't deserve you and a few extra things."

"What'd he say?" Alec raised an eyebrow already forming a smart ass Magnus's comment in the back of his mind.

"I didn't really wait for a reply. Just verbally slapped him and walked off."

Alec nodded a little bit. "I should head home. While I do not currently have a job, I do still have some freelance work to do. I'll call you later okay?"

"Alright. Later's." She waved before jogging off.

Alec waited until he was sure she was gone before going over to the ice cream stand and buying a ice cream sandwich and started walking back to his car.

He was not expecting Magnus's agent leaning against the side of said car.

"Hey…" he nodded a little.

"Ragnor. We've never really formally met."

"Nope. We have not…mind if I ask how you found me?"

"You friend. Simon I believe his name was told me when I called the studio," Ragnor supplied.

"Of course he did," Alec nodded. "Is there something you need?"

"I would like to speak with you. Preferably not here. Have you eaten lunch yet? I know a nice dinner a few blocks up."

"Um…sure…why not."

Alec finished off his ice cream sand which and tossed the wrapper in the trash as they started walking. He tucked his hands into his pockets as he followed the other man.

"I asked Raphael to make a move on Magnus that night you came over," Ragnor said breaking the silence. "It was of course very stupid of me believe I realize that now."

Alec blinked. "Why would you do something like that?"

"You parents were planning to press charges against myself and a few of my other clients as well as Magnus if I didn't promise to break the two of you up."

"On what grounds?" Alec frowned.

"Mangus wasn't of legal age when he began working in the porn industry. He was only 16 at the time. He lied about his age when he found work and no one really questioned it at the time. And by the time people did find out he was about 18 so it was just a shrug off," Ragnor explained.

"Magnus was only 16 when he started?" Alec asked.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He only told me he got into it because he made a video with his ex and people liked it and just sort of went with it."

Ragnor sighed. "This is not a conversation to have in a diner." He shook his head and took out his phone sending off a quick text a black car pulling up a few moments later.

He walked over and opened the door motioning for Alec to get in.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather have this conversation at my apartment. I won't keep you too long."

Alec nodded a little and walked over getting in.

"We were in high school when Magnus first started doing a few videos here and there in the porn industry. He'd find the ads on craigslist and set it all up and he'd tell him he was 18. And since it wasn't uncommon for teens to look older than they are, no one really checked, at least not back then."

Ragnor set down two plates of food and handed Alec a fork.

"When I found out I tried to convince him not to but he was just really adamant about it so finally I just went with him to the shoots with him and just said I was his manager."

"And they bought it?"

"These guys were making porn out of their garage. They bought anything really."

Ragnor smiled a bit at the memory. "We were a pretty good team if I'm being honest. And he wasn't doing it for the money which I found kinda weird but just went with it. I opened a banking out for him for when he ever decides to actually quit working in the porn business. He doesn't know about it and I don't really plan on telling him until he stops."

"You think he will?"

Alec picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.

"I do yes. Probably not for a few more years, but I think he will."

Ragnor took a bite of his own food and glanced at his phone picking it up. "Sorry, have to take this."

Alec nodded and went back to the surprisingly good lunch as Ragnor answered his cell making no move to actually walk away.

"Fell speaking," he answered. "Yeah, I saw him a two morning's ago. It's a bit worse than expected…Try Woolsey Scott."

Alec paused. Woolsey Scott. Why did that name sound familiar.

"I made him take one in front of me that morning. After I kicked Scott out yeah. I don't know. I haven't been over since. Right now I don't care what kind of shit Magnus gets himself into. If he wants to be a child and throw his little temper tantrum then I'll let him. It's called tough love Cat…But…Yes I know and…"

Alec watched the man's face turn into one of guilt and slight concern and he sighed nodding a little bit.

"Yes, I do care about him. Of course I care about him…I'll go over there tonight to check on him. I'll have him call you. Alright…talk to you later. I will."

Ragnor hung up his phone and set it aside.

"Who was that if you don't mind me asking?" Alec drank some more coffee.

"Catarina. She's a close friend of Magnus and I, she's works at the hospital and free clinic up the street," Ragnor explained. "She was just calling to let me know she put some things in Magnus's mail box."

Alec nodded and stared at his cup.

"Are they going out? Magnus and Woolsey Scott?" he asked.

Ragnor snorted. "Going out is not the term I would associate with those two."

"So they're just sleeping together?"

"According to Magnus, there is no sleeping going on what's so ever," Ragnor answered taking their empty plates to the sink.

"Woolsey Scott's that werewolf on that SyFy channel isn't he?" Alec asked.

"He is yes. He's not a bad guy; he just sort of brings out Magnus's not so good side…especially when he stops his meds."

"Magnus takes medication?" Alec asked surprised.

"This is something he should tell you not me…" Ragnor looked a little reluctant.

"He's not really accepting my calls…"Alec admitted. "Or texts for that matter."

"You've tried to contact him?"

Alec nodded. "I sent him a few texts wondering if he and I could talk but I haven't really gotten a response. I sent him one about two days ago and one this morning but I haven't gotten a response."

Ragnor mumbled something under his breath and grabbed his cell and pressed the speed dial putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey, you've reached my cell, I can't really come to the phone right now because I'm either currently having a great round of sex, taking a bubble bath or can't be bothered to actually get up and get my cell. Just leave a message after the beep and I may get back to you."

Ragnor hung up and redialed the number. Again. Voicemail. Alec just sat and watched seeing the look of relief in his eyes when Magnus finally answered.

"What is so important that you had to call me?"

Alec frowned at how slurred his words sounded.

"Cat told me she's been calling you and that you haven't answered your phone," Ragnor answered.

"I was sleeping…Woolsey says hi by the way."

"You're with him again?"

"He didn't exactly leave when you kicked him out. He climbed the fire escape. Very Rapunzel and Prince charming. Only he's not a prince."

"Ha ha…listen…I'm sitting here with Alec and- Hello? Magnus?" Ragnor frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear. "He hung up on me…"

"That's never happened before?" Alec asked.

"He usually has the decency to tell me he's going to hang up…" Ragnor answered frowning.

"Is…is he doing okay?" Alec asked.

"Not really no," Ragnor ran a hand through his hair. "He's going to kill me for telling you but Magnus suffers from severe depression."

"Really?"

"He has to take medication for it every day. He used to have to take two a day but it's lessoned to where the doctor knocked down the dosage in January but recently he stopped taking them and right now Woolsey Scott is not the influence he needs right now."

"Why would he stop taking them?"

"Because he doesn't think he needs them. Catarina and I made him go to a doctor about it when we were in high school because we found him at his home just curled up in the bathroom about ready to slit his wrists."

Ragnor put his phone in his pocket and headed for the door. "I'm gonna head over there. Do you wanna come? You might be able to talk some sense into him."

"I don't know if I should…" Alec fidgeted a bit.

"We both know you still like him and want to be with him. And I know for a fact he still likes you otherwise he would've be acting this way," Ragnor held open the door. "If you really don't want to I can drop you off at the park."

"I…I'm sorry…I just…I can't right now…" he sighed.

"It's alright. I understand." Ragnor nodded in understanding. "For what it's worth. You were really good for him."

Alec nodded quietly and walked outside. "I'm sorry."

Ragnor squeezed his shoulder before getting into the car.

* * *

"You were going to press charges against Magnus and his agent if he didn't break up with me?!" Alec looked at his parents. "Do you know how crazy that is?!"

"Alexander calm down" Robert held up a hand. "There is no reason for you to yell. And we wouldn't have gone through with it. It was just for more of an insurance kind of thing."

"And you thought threatening to send him to jail was the smart choice? I am a grown man. I'm 23 for fuck's sake. I can make my own choices. Because of you two I have thrown away probably one of the best relationships I have ever been in!"

"No son of mine is going to date some man who sleeps with people for money," Maryse said. "And watch your tone."

"No. In fact. I'm done. I fold." Alec held up his hands. "Disown me or whatever I don't care. I am done letting the two of you rule my life like I'm some sort of puppet for you to move just because I'm gay and you don't want your image soiled in the face of the media."

Alec turned and walked out getting in his car and driving to his apartment.


	16. Reconciliation Part 2 (Magnus's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Just a head's up that at this point it's been about twoish weeks since Magnus and Alec broke up.

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 8: Reconciliation: (Magnus's Point of View Part 2)  
**

"Eat."

Magnus blinked and looked up from his magazine and at the plate of food Woolsey set down in front of him.

"What?"

"You haven't even anything in the past few days. So eat."

"I'm not hungry..." The thought of food made his stomach start to revolt against him.

"I don't care if you're just keeping me around to keep Ragnor off your back. But I am not going to watch you starve yourself so eat."

"No one says you have to stay." Magnus tossed the magazine on the coffee table and reached for the bottle of whiskey taking a swig from the bottle. "You can leave of your own free will of you want to."

"And that's my cue."

Woolsey grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "Call me the next time you want a good lay."

Magus rolled his eyes and turned on the stereo letting the sound of classical music fill the air and walked into the bathroom turning on the tub faucet. He set the bottle down and pulled off his clothes tossing them into the hamper and getting into the bathtub sinking down into the warm water with a sigh.

He got out an hour later and dried off pulling on his favorite worn pair of red and black stripped pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt thing his hair back with a scarf and took another drink from the bottle and pressed the button on the answering machine.

"Hi Magnus, It's Cat. Just calling to check on you. We should do lunch. Call me okay?"

Delete.

"I know you're there Magnus. Just answer your phone would you? I'll be home today so call me back. Bye." Ragnor muttered something under his breath before the line went dead.

Delete.

"Um hey Magnus...it's uh. It's me. Alec. I got your home number from Ragnor since you haven't been answering your cell phone. I'm sorry about what happened with Izzy. She can be a bit protective sometimes. Ragnor told me...about your depression...he's really worried about you. I'm worried too. And I'd really like to talk to you. I'm sorry about breaking up with you...I believed you really I did. I knew you'd never do something like that I just...I let my parents get into my head and I shouldn't have. I'm an idiot...and an asshole...call me if you can or want to...I love you..."

Magnus stared at the answering machine not really sure what to do.

"Mreow," Chairman purred and brushed against Magnus's leg's and pawed at his pajama's.

"There you are you little rascal," he picked up the kitten and kissed his head. "I bet you're hungry aren't you? I have just the thing."

He left the message alone and walked over to the cabinet getting down some cat food and putting it on the plate and setting it on the counter and glanced at the food Woolsey had cooked for him. It wasn't really much but it was a few of his favorites and he had to give the man brownie points for trying. He sighed and put the plate in the fridge and poured himself a glass of wine.

He stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels before settling on an old rerun of Project Runway. He more or less lost count of how many glasses he had after that. And how many sleeping pills that soon followed after.

* * *

Magnus shot up in bed coughing and gagging barely missing the bucket Catarina placed in front of him. He took a few deep breaths and caught his breath leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I think I would've preferred getting my stomach pumped..." he coughed.

"That's really only for people who over dose," Catarina rubbed his back. "And this would've saved the risk of the news journal's finding out."

He hunched forward again emptying the meager contents of his stomach. Mostly alcohol and dissolved medication. He grimaced as he drank the glass of water presented to him and curled up.

"Did you tell Ragnor?" he asked closing his eyes again.

"No, you've been through his enough with out needing his 'I told you so.'" she rubbed his back again. "I'm going to make you something to eat. you should shower and put on some fresh clothes."

He nodded a little bit and pushed himself into sitting position once she was gone and made his way to the bathroom taking a quick shower washing his hair and face before throwing on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He stopped and raised the shirt to his nose taking a small whiff. _Alec..._

He shook his head and walked out to the kitchen sitting down at the counter and picked up Chairman setting the kitten in his lap and petting him. He winced at the shrill sound of the door bell.

"Make it stop..." he whined.

She rolled her eyes and dried her hands before going over to the door and pressing the intercom.

"Bane residence," She greeted.

"Oh um...is...is Magnus there? It's uh...It's Alec..."

Magnus sat up and looked over.

"Let me check." She took her finger off the intercom.

"Do you want me to buzz him in?" she asked.

Magnus nodded a little bit. "Yeah..."

She pressed the button again. "Door's unlocked."

"Hey..." Alec greeted a little awkwardly as he shut the door.

"This is a surprise...I don't even have my face on," Magnus glanced over taking in his appearance. "You on the hand look like you just rolled out of bed."

"I've been crashing at a hotel the past few days...sort of told my parent's to shove it and I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed back into my own building so," he shrugged. "Gotta admit...I do rock the five o'clock shadow though."

Magnus smiled a bit. "You do yes."

"I have to go and run a quick errand...I trust you two will be fine for a bit?" Catarina asked grabbing her purse.

"I believe we can handle ourselves like proper adults," Magnus answered nodding a little.

She closed the door behind as she left leaving both men is an awkward silence. Alec shifted a little bit not sure whether to sit or stand.

"I got your message..." Magnus set the kitten down on the floor. "Did...did you mean what you said?"

Alec nodded. "Every word and-"

"Kiss me."

"Are you sure?"

"Just kiss me please."

Alec walked over and cupped his face stroking his cheeks and pulled him up into a kiss. Magnus reached up curling his fingers into the fabric of his shirt pulling him as close as he physically could.

They pulled after a few moments and Alec wiped his eyes

"I...I love you. And I'm sorry for what I did it was stupid and I never should've let them get to me like I did and-"

Magnus shushed him with a head shake and stood up grabbing his hand and tugging him to the bedroom.

"We can talk about that later okay?" he asked.

Alec nodded and set his keys on the counter following him.

"Later works for me..."


	17. Make Up Sex (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I give you the first full Malec Sex scene.

Comments are always welcome

Translation: **Yes, yes, yes, don't stop! Almost there! Alec! **\- Indonesian****

 **Chapter 9: Make up Sex: (Alec's POV)  
**

Alec groaned as he thrust into Magnus. He buried his face into his neck and breathed in his scent. Fruity body wash and cigarette smoke.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of how good you smell," Alec mused as he started a fast pace.

"I'll keep that in mind," Magnus dug his fingers into the headboard behind him letting out a loud yelp/cry as Alec thrust against his prostate.

"Found it~" Alec leaned down and kissed him as he continued to thrust groaning as Magnus clenched around him with his movement.

Alec slowed down and shushed the whine he could tell was coming as he gently pulled out and switched their positions so Magnus was on top. The older male sat up resting his hand on Alec's chest quickly sinking back down earning a loud moan from both of them.

Alec switched his thighs panting a little bit as he watched Magnus begin a slow rhythm of rocking his hips. He doubted the other man knew he closed his eyes once he got into the rhythm of it all. A little thing he noticed when he had watched his videos.

He reached out and started to stroke him in time with each thrust.

"Wai…wait…" Alec squeezed his thigh again and Magnus stopped looking down at him flushed and breathing deeply.

"I was close…" Magnus pouted a bit shoving some hair out of his face.

"You have a mirror right? In your closet?" Alec started to sit up and did his best to suppress a groan.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled him. "I do, why?"

"Just go get it?" Alec asked.

Magnus sighed dramatically but detangled himself from the younger and wrapped a discarded sheet around his waist as he went into the closet getting the two mirrors lining the wall and came back out.

"Where do you want them?"

"Just set them up in front of the bed for me."

Alec set up the tripod and hooked up one of his camera's angling at the mirror and zooming in a little setting it on repeat.

Magnus raised an eyebrow as he got back in the bed.

"Just act like it's not there," Alec leaned down and kissed him tugging the sheet up and easing him down on the bed and starting to kiss down his chest.

Magnus glanced at the camera and nodded leaning back more and watching him. Alec kissed down around holding his thighs apart to keep him from closing them.

He flicked his tongue over the head and sucked lightly glancing up to see his face. He suppressed a chuckle. Eyes closed, a dark blush on his face biting his lip.

Click!

Alec watched as Magnus's eyes popped open and looked at the camera and blinked.

"Did it just take a picture?"

"Yes. Yes it did…Is that a problem?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"It's no different from being recorded only I will be the only one looking at these."

Alec kissed the inside of his thigh and glanced at him. "Alright?"

Magnus nodded a little bit.

He smiled and went back to what he was doing and took his length into his mouth beginning to suck. He hummed in approval as Magnus's eyes slid close and his head lolled back with a small moan.

Click! Click!Click!

Alec groaned as long fingers dug into his hair tugging and forcing his head down further. He complied relaxing his throat, who knew practicing on those cucumber's would really come in handy, he thought with a small chuckle.

He pulled up and licked his lips wiping the drool from his chin.

"Get on all fours," he command sitting up more.

Magnus rolled over and obeyed keeping his head down. Alec angled his hips a little bit and thrust in holding him in place to keep him from jerking forward at the sudden assault to his prostate. It took all of Alec's self control not to finish right then and there.

He began guiding his hips as he started thrusting.

"Al…Alec…I…I," Magnus panted moaning.

Alec reached forward and fisted the black locks pulling them so Magnus was forced to look at the mirror. His eyes were more lidded than Alec would've preferred for the picture but he was too far to care.

"Ya, ya, ya, jangan berhenti ! Hampir sampai! Alec!" Magnus cried as he released Alec following almost seconds later with a loud moan of his name wrapping his arm around Magnus's waist and making them fall on their sides instead of on each other.

Click!

Alec panted and smiled giving him a lazy kiss.

 **"I can't wait to see how they come out…" he breathed closing his eyes.**


	18. Jealousy and Cohabitating (Magnus's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I give you the first full Malec Sex scene.

Comments are always welcome

Translation: **Yes, yes, yes, don't stop! Almost there! Alec! **\- Indonesian****

 **Chapter 10: Jealous and cohabitating? (Magnus's POV Part 1)**

"Please remind me why you dragged me out of bed at six in the morning on a Saturday? A day that is my day off," Alec groaned rubbing his eyes.

"I need someone to spot me at the gym and since Ragnor's home with the flu you're my only option," Magnus answered opening the door to the gym.

"So it is possible for you to wake up before noon," Alec yawned as he followed.

"This," Magnus motioned to his body. "Does not to just happen. I mean, have you seen the way I eat?"

"I have yes…I have never been so scared for my hand."

Magnus rolled his eyes and showed the girl at the front desk his pass and saying something about Alec being a guest and led him to the locker room setting down his duffel bag. Hot pink with glitter on the front.

"I don't see why you need to work out, I mean you look great," Alec mentioned as he set his own down and started to take out his gym clothes.

"It's in one of my contracts for a certain direction. He has this weird weight thing so while I work with him I have to be a certain weight or else he'll give away my part. And he pays pretty good."

Magnus pulled off his t-shirt and traded it for a tank top and traded his jeans for a pair of shorts and laced up his sneakers glancing at Alec and sat up pinching his arm.

"What?" Alec blinked and looked around.

"I think you fell asleep mid change. Do you want some coffee?"

"Coffee would be excellent. Black with sugar?"

Magnus nodded and handed him the locker keys. "Just put the things in the locker when you're finished. I'll be back in two shakes."

Alec nodded and took the keys and went back to the steady progress of changing his clothes as Magnus walked out of the locker room.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Magnus glanced over and saw Woolsey leaning against the wall.

"Well I do work out here," Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What's your excuse?"

"Work, crazy directors and their weight limits. Want me to buff up more," Woolsey shrugged a little bit.

"…You're working with Manny? When?"

"I work with him starting Wednesday. Why?"

"I'm pretty sure we're filming together."

"Seriously? Wonder why he – oh…"

Magnus groaned. "Well this is fucking perfect. How am I going to explain this to Alec?"

"Explain what to Alec?" Alec asked walking over.

"I thought you were changing still…" Magnus answered.

"I was finished and then you never came back with coffee and so I figured I had to leave the locker room at some point…some old guy with a comb over tried picking me up," Alec explained.

"Oh you mean Scott, yeah no he's not really that old and he just spends a lot time in the sauna," Woolsey chuckled.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Right, Alec this is Woolsey Scott…he and I sometimes work together…Woolsey, this is my boyfriend. Alec."

"So you're the famous Alec I've heard so much about," Woolsey glanced Alec over and looked at Magnus. "He is a nice piece of arm candy. I can see why you've kept him for so long."

"He is not arm candy," Magnus frowned.

Alec nodded. "I can't really say I've heard much about you. I think my sister has a poster of you on her bedroom wall though."

"Oh? She's a fan of my work?" Woolsey smiled.

"I don't know if you can call turning into a werewolf and walking around shirtless work but to each their own I suppose. I'm gonna go and get some coffee." Alec kissed Magnus's on the cheek and headed off to the coffee stand located at the entrance.

"Someone's found themselves a little possessive boy toy," Woolsey chuckled.

"He's not a boy toy, he is my boyfriend," Magnus repeated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever you say," Woolsey looked Magnus up and down and stepped closer lowering his voice to a whisper. "But it won't be long till you and I are up all night and the only words past those ruby lips is my name~. " He straightened and smiled. "See you Wednesday Mag Pie."

Magnus frowned and walked over to Alec.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a loose cannon," he sighed.

"It's alright," Alec drank his coffee. "So the two of you have filmed together?"

"A few times yeah," Magnus nodded leading him into the gym.

"Have you slept together…?" Alec glanced up from his coffee cup. "Because if you have that's alright."

"Woolsey and I were fuck buddies Alec," Magnus put it bluntly as he sat on the bench. "And…we did sleep together a few times after things ended between us…"

Alec nodded. "Alright." He set down his coffee cup.

"That doesn't sound like a good alright…" Magnus eyed him skeptically.

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. "It's alright Magnus. He's pretty hot I can see why you probably hooked up with him."

"Eh…you're hotter than he is. And taller…plus I just have this thing for blue eyes and black hair and…" Magnus bit his lip. "Maybe we could have a private training session at my apartment instead."

"Down boy," Alec playfully swatted at his hand. "Work out first, then we can do some extracurricular's."

"Fine, fine," Magnus laid down and scooted up and picked up the barbell carefully. "Stop me when I get to fifty."

Alec nodded and watched him carefully as he did his reps and drank his coffee.

* * *

"You should really not smoke those things, they're bad for your health," Alec frowned looking down at Magnus.

"I don't hear you complaining when you take it and get your own hit off it," Magnus leaned over and blew out the smoke and put out the cigarette. "Are you still at the hotel?"

"Yeah," Alec sighed. "My parents are still on their little strike."

"Why don't you just stay with me?" Magnus offered. "You won't have to spend the money on a hotel and you can save up more while you look for a place."

"Are you sure? You woulnd't mind?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"You've been staying over at least twice a week since we got back together," he shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. I like having you around."

Magnus smiled and reached up poking his nose. "Sides, it'll stop me from buying another cat."

"I don't know if Chairman will having another cat, or me staying for that matter. He did shread up my t-shirt and pee on it," Alec pointed out.

"It just means he loves you enough to do it," Magnus supressed a laugh.

Alec smiled and nodded. "If you're sure. I can bring my things over tomorrow after work."

"Sounds excellent." Magnus leaned up and kissed him. "I'll get you a spare."


	19. Jealousy and Cohabiting (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 10: Jealous and cohabiting? (Alec's POV Part 2)**

Alec looked around as he followed Magnus onto the set holding his laptop bag in one hand and a large cup of coffee in the other.

"This looks like a really expensive set," Alec noted as he looked.

"Yes well, the director likes to make things as authentic as they can be. I believe he's going to for a sort of ancient Egypt male Cleopatra and Anthony or Cesare type thing. I didn't really focus too much on the setting more of the plot and my lines. I just read what they tell me."

Alec nodded.

"My dressing room is just right over here," Magnus pointed out to him. "You can go on ahead; I have to check in with Ragnor before they start the makeup."

"Alright," Alec headed for the dressing room and made sure he had the right one and stepped inside blinking as he looked around.

"…He really needs a glitter intervention and a maid in here…" he picked his way over to what he assumed was a couch and sat down taking out his laptop and pulling up some of the pictures he had taken of Magnus. Most of them being when the other wasn't really aware and some of them from that time with the camera in the bedroom.

"Hey Magnus mind if I, oh, well this is a surprise."

Alec glanced up as Woolsey walked into the dressing room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist but hanging a bit loosely on his hips.

"Should it be a surprise?" Alec asked going back to the pictures.

"Well I just mean, Magnus's has never brought someone he's seeing to set before. He usually keeps his personal life and work life separate from each other."

"Maybe because porn-star is sometimes looked at as a negative profession, where he and I met because he does porn."

"Right, you're a photographer correct?"

"I am yes." Alec nodded. "I work for Camille Belcourt."

"Nice young woman," Woolsey nodded.

"Was there something you needed? I'm sure I can tell Magnus for you," Alec glanced up again.

"It doesn't bother you that he makes sex movies with other men and woman?" Woolsey asked. "I know if I were in your shoes it'd bother the hell out of me. What with his past and everything."

"No, it doesn't bother me because I trust Magnus and I already know that he would never cheat on me or do anything that would break our trust."

"Where as you broke up with him claiming because you thought that the two of you wouldn't work out in the long run. Funny how we tend to contradict ourselves isn't it."

"If you have something to say than say it. Don't beat around the bush with it. You don't like me, I don't like you, you obviously are in the closet about your feelings for my boyfriend. The key word being my. As in he is mine and you better watch out blonde because I do not play fair."

Alec picked up his coffee cup and smiled. "If you need to speak with Magnus I believe he went to speak with his agent."

Woolsey muttered something under his breath and walked off leaving Alec alone in the dressing room. Magnus strolled in a half hour later and sat down in the chair in front of the makeup desk followed by a somewhat short brunette speaking a mile a minute in what he assumed was possible Thai or Indonesian either way Magnus understood her and easily conversed back.

Wanting to take pictures of the process but wasn't too sure how Magnus would feel about it and decided against it. He didn't miss how happy the older male seemed to be his hand gestures enthusiastic and going over the makeup style and hair style.

Alec found himself smiling as well and went back to finishing his work looking up once more when he felt someone staring at him.

"Something you need?"

"What do you think?" Magnust stood with his hands on his hips.

"Kinda makes me want to not let you leave the dressing room that's for sure," Alec answered looking him over. "Can I take a few pictures?"

"You get two, and then I have to go and get ready for filming."

Alec nodded and took out his camera and snapped a few pictures. The lighting was terrible but Magnus seemed to make it work.

"I told Manny you were here so if you get curious and would like a free preview we're just right down the hall," Magnus told him as he grabbed the robe hanging on the back of the door. "And Ragnor said he'll be in and out to check on you and see if you need anything."

"Am I allowed to straighten up in here? Cause I can't tell if I'm sitting on a couch or a chair if I'm being honest."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm a messy person love, in more ways then on," he winked as he walked out.

Alec chuckled and leaned back finishing up the work he was doing.

"Bored yet?" Ragnor asked handing Alec a cup of coffee.

"Sort of, if I'm being honest, I thought going to a porn set would be more exciting," Alec shrugged.

Ragnor chuckled a bit and nodded. "Depending on whom the director is and who's in it, it can be, but the kind of work Magnus does now is more on the very high quality type so it tends to be more on the professional side."

"Are they still filming?"

"They are yes. Why? Did you want to see?"

"If that's okay, I mean I understand if it's not, then I'll just watch something on my laptop."

"Manny's fine with it, he's a big fan of photographer's so don't be surprised if he ropes you into taking publicity pictures."

Ragnor motioned for him to follow and the two walked down the small hall to the room they were filming in and motioned for him to be quiet as they walked inside.

"Last shot before lunch, now let's try and make it count and Magnus, try not to get an attitude this time."

"If I'm supposed to be playing the male equivalent of one of Egypt most prominent female rulers, I'm going to have an attitude. Special when his Marc Anthony is such a little pervert."

"I'm not a pervert, I'm just you know, appreciating the goods." Woolsey leaned back on his elbows and chuckled.

"Will both of you just knock it off and focus on the shot please? Let's just take it from the top right?"

Both men nodded and got back into their former positions with Woolsey lying on top of Magnus resting on his elbows.

The director looked at the camera and counted down before beginning to record.

"I see you have a fondness for all things Greek," Magnus mused running his fingertips down the armor Woolsey was wearing.

"I have a fondness for all things Greek," the blond smirked slightly his hand running Magnus's thigh.

"As an almost Greek thing, I'm quite flattered," Magnus smiled a bit.

"I would not want to displease the jewel of the Nile…" Woolsey slid his hand higher easily nudging Magnus's leg's apart.

Alec gripped his cup a little tighter wanting to tear his eyes away and leave but found himself unwilling to.

"You're a very smart man for that. Fewer have been," Magnus breathed.

"Well I'd hate to end up in the same position as them," Woolsey chuckled lightly beginning to massage a thigh shifting a bit and moving Magnus flat on his back.

"But you don't know what position they each ended up in," Magnus leaned back on his elbows. "I'm sure, a man of your…stature, would enjoy quite a few of them."

"Perhaps you'd be willing to show me your majesty~"

The director motioned for the camera's to stop and clapped his hands together.

"Much better. Take a lunch break and we'll resume in an hour."

Magnus swatted at Woolsey's hands and sat up fixing his hair. "Did you really have to go so far up?"

"Well I am trying to seduce you," Woolsey rolled his eyes. "Besides, you have to admit the scene was much better with it."

"Next time, stick to the script."

Alec smiled as Magnus walked over and loosened his grip on the coffee cup.

"Did you like it?" Magnus asked leaning the way to his dressing room.

"So it's like a retelling of the story of Cleopatra and Anthony only Cleopatra is a guy?" Alec asked. "I never thought of being told that way before."

"Most people don't really focus to much on the setting or plot, mainly just the sex, but this are a big hit in the European countries so knocking out a few of these every couple of weeks brings in a couple thousand or so."

"If we're being honest, I kinda prefer your more sex filled one's to the story ones," Alec sat back down on the couch. "And the one's where you bottom."

He moved over as Magnus sat down and moving around so he was lying with his head in Alec's lap.

"Again. You just hide behind this mask of innocence you know that?"

Alec smiled and ran his fingers through his hair carefully not wanting to mess up the makeup and hair product.

"You love it."

"I do yes."

"You're welcome to watch when we do all the sex scenes if you like."

"I think I might head over to the studio see if Simon wants to do something."

 _Mainly because I think I might punch that guy Woolsey if I see his face one more time…_ he thought.

"Well meet up for dinner? I shouldn't be too late. Probably eightish at the latest."

Alec nodded. "Dinner will be perfect. We could go to Taki's?"

"I'll have to go to the gym again but so worth it," Magnus leaned up and kissed him. "Taki's it shall be."

Magnus stretched. "I should go and drink some water and get ready. I'll call you when I'm leaving okay?"

Alec nodded. "Thanks for inviting me. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to let me come to your set."

"Well I'm glad you came." Magnus smiled as he got up and gave him another kiss. "Really. I am glad you decided to come."

Alec smiled and watched him leave and grabbed his things packing up and headed out calling Simon.


	20. Hospital's and I Love you (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Also if you guys love this please check out Baby Makes Three if you'd like :)

This one is a bit of a stand alone chapter. Thought I'd give you a little hurtcomfort sort of thing and then some fluff cause you guys are awesome ^.^ so please enjoy

Comments are always welcome

OMG. 75 reviews! I'm so glad you guys love this :)

 **Chapter 11: Hospitals and I love you (Alec's POV)**

"So why didn't you just punch him?" Simon asked picking up his drink. "Seems only the logical thing to do."

"I didn't want to get Magnus in trouble," Alec shrugged. "And I'm kind of certain he might try to sue me or something."

Simon nodded and looked at his watch. "I should get going. I met some girl on this chatting sight and she said she wants to meet so thought I'd give it a go. Wish me luck?"

"Good luck and be careful. She could be crazy for all we know," Alec finished off his drink.

Simon paid and headed out.

Alec sighed and ordered another drink and picked up his phone as it started ringing.

"Hey, thought you said you'd be working till eight," Alec answered.

"Sorry, not Magnus."

"Woolsey? Why are you calling from Magnus's phone?" Alec frowned.

"There was a bit of an accident and Magnus is actually on the way to the hospital."

"…what happened?"

Alec paid for his drink and headed outside to grab a taxi.

"Tripped over some wiring and hit his head and broke his leg."

"I'm on my way…thanks for letting me know…"

"Can't have you finding out in the tabloids now can we? Ragnor made sure the hospital will let you in when you arrive."

"Alright. Thanks."

Alec hung up as the line went dead and told the taxi where to go.

"Alec," Ragnor walked over as he walked up to the room. "I take it Woolsey called you?"

"Yeah, kinda a bit surprised actually. How's Magnus?" Alec asked.

"He's getting checked out. His head will be fine in a few days but his leg will need about a few months. He might need to get a knee replacement surgery depending on how the x-ray looks. The doctor thinks he may have a few torn tendons and since he does spend time at the gym and on his knees we may just knock out some micro fracture surgery the doctor mentioned his last check up."

Alec winced. "You think he'll be able to work after?"

"He's young, he'll bounce back," Ragnor nodded. "I have to make a few calls. Make sure he takes it easy with the morphine will you?"

"I will." Alec put his hands in his pockets and waited for the doctor to finish and give the okay before walking into the room.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked sitting up a little bit.

"Woolsey called me and told me what happened. You okay?" he walked over and sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Aside from a head ache and an unflattering cast on my leg, it's just any other day I suppose," Magnus sighed leaning back. "Guess this puts a damper on the evening huh?"

Alec shrugged and smiled. "We can always order take out from Taki's and eat it here."

"You sure? I highly doubt you want to spend your Wednesday night in a hospital," Magnus picked at the hospital blanket.

Alec leaned over and kissed him softly. "Really Magnus. I don't mind. Do you want me to stop by your place and grab you anything on my way?"

"Could you grab my bag of nail supplies? And make up? And feed chairman?"

Alec stood up. "I'll be back in an hour then. You just take it easy."

"I'll be here," Magnus chuckled.

He made sure he had his spare and headed out to grab another taxi.

* * *

"So he broke his leg? That's harsh," Jace shook his head as he handed Alec the bag of take out. "How's he taking it?"

"He seems to be taking it pretty well," Alec handed him the money.

Jace handed him the change. "Oh, before I forget, mom actually wants the two of you to come over for dinner sometime you're free."

Alec blinked. "You're kidding right?"

"I know, I thought so too. But apparently she's very serious on the matter," Jace shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"I will run that by Magnus then," Alec nodded a little bit. "Give Clary my best."

"Will do."

* * *

Alec made his way back to the hospital and down the hall to Magnus's room and paused hearing voices coming from inside.

"So are you going to tell him what really happened? Or are you going to stick to the whole 'work related injury.'"

"He doesn't need to know what really happened Ragnor, and you have to swear not to tell him."

"Magnus-"

"Swear you won't tell him the truth."

"I swear I will not tell him what really happened."

"Good."

Alec frowned but pushed the nagging question back in his mind and knocked before entering.

"I made sure to get all your favorites and a large coke like you asked," Alec set the bag of take out on the table. "And I fed chairman and gave him a few toys to keep him occupied and the little catnip toy and I grabbed your nail polish supplies and make up."

Magnus smiled. "You are the best."

"I try," Alec took out the food and got out some forks.

"Right. I'll just leave you two to whatever it is you plan to do. And Magnus try not to have sex in your hospital bed. You are attached to a heart monitor," Ragnor gave Magnus a pointed look.

"Who me?" Magnus gave him an innocent look as Alec sat down.

Ragnor rolled his eyes and walked out shutting the door.

"So you had sex in a hospital bed?" Alec asked handing him some food.

"I honestly don't remember, I was so hyped up on morphine I think Ragnor is just making it up," Magnus answered taking a bite.

"Really? He'd do that?"

"He's done it before."

Alec smiled. "You two have the weirdest relationship."

"Well when you've been friends as long as he and I have, it's kinda normal," Magnus smiled as he ate a few bites. "Did you and Simon have a nice time?"

"Yeah, it got cut a little short, said he had a date with someone he met on one of those chatting sites."

"Well I hope she's not a crazy bitch."

Alec snorted and got up to get the drinks and came and sat back down handing him one.

"Nah, she's probably a nice girl."

"That's what they all say," Magnus chuckled taking a drink and setting it aside. "You know there's room enough here for two."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to give you any ideas."

"I just wanna cuddle. Please? I'll keep my hands to myself."

Alec sighed and smiled. "Just cuddling. Nothing more okay?"

Magnus nodded and scooted over to give Alec more room. Alec took off his coat and carefully sat down and put his arm around the other man and let him get comfortable settling against his side.

"Better?"

"Much. Yes."

Alec kissed his forehead and pulled the blanket up a little more as Magnus yawned.

"Mmm I love you," he closed his eyes.

Alec blushed a little bit and stroked his hair. "I love you too."


	21. Meeting the Parents (Magnus's POV PT1)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Also if you guys love this please check out Baby Makes Three if you'd like :)

Magnus is finally going to meet the parents *cue scary music*

Comments are always welcome

OMG. 77 reviews! I'm so glad you guys love this :)

 **Chapter 12: Meeting the Parents (Magnus's POV PT1)  
**

Magnus huffed and shifted a bit try to get comfortable on the couch. He winced as he accidentally banged his leg against the coffee table's edge and grabbed the crutches taking a deep breath before hauling himself up and grabbing onto the couch for balance and made his way to the kitchen for a drink.

"Hey, what are you doing up? The doctor said you're supposed to rest," Alec set his camera case down as he walked inside.

"I've been resting for the past two weeks. I've done so much online shopping my hands are cramping, I've watched enough project runway and fashion police to last me at least a month, I'm horny as fuck but can't have sex for at least two more weeks and I'm bored. So excuse me if I want to get up and get a drink of water on my own."

He picked up the glass of water he had poured and took a long drink as Alec walked over and kissed his cheek wrapping his arms around him.

"You know I offered to bring you with me to work today. You and Camille could've talked about what you usually talk about in her office."

"But then I'd have to get dressed and somehow take a shower," Magnus wrinkled his nose.

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled away leaning against the back counter. "Well, if you are willing to get dressed and shower at point, the showering part preferable soon if you don't mind."

"I do not smell."

"You do smell just a little bit love."

Magnus mumbled under his breath a little bit.

"But, my mother invited us over for dinner if you are up for meeting the lawyer who planned to sue you," Alec told him.

"Did she say when?" Magnus asked a bit curiously.

"Whenever we had some free time," Alec answered. "I can ask if her if tonight's alright?"

Magnus nodded a little bit. "If that's fine with you."

"Are you going to shower?"

"Will you join me?"

"I suppose that can be arranged."

Magnus grinned. "I'm gonna go wrap my cast and I will meet you in there."

He walked into his room and quickly but properly wrapped some saran wrap around the cast with a bit of duct tape and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower removing his clothes and carefully got in stepping under the shower spray.

"We should leave around sixish if we want to be there around seven," Alec told him as he got into the shower and closed the curtain.

"So that gives us three hours," Magnus nodded running his fingers through his hair making at a face at how greasy it was.

"Mhm," Alec made a noise of acknowledgement as he rubbed Magnus's hips. "Have you gained weight?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Magnus pulled away turning to look at him frowning.

"I mean it in a good way," Alec soothed. "You're not so much skin and muscle."

Magnus blushed a bit. "Oh…"

Alec smiled and kissed him. "Are you still horny?"

"Yes, but we're not supposed to have sex for two more weeks remember? I can't put too much pressure on my knee yet."

"I didn't say anything about sex did I?" Alec mused getting on his knees.

"Alec you don't-"

"I know, but I want to."

Magnus leaned back against the shower wall as Alec began stroking him off before taking him into his mouth and starting to suck.

He let out a low moan and closed his eyes holding on the shower bar for support. He whimpered a bit unsure of it was because of how good it felt or because of standing for so long. Not that he cared at the moment.

"Al…Alec…" He really wish he had better self-control when it came to oral. He shuddered a bit as he came blushing embarrassed as he usually did once he finished.

Alec got up and wiped his mouth off grabbing the soap. "Better?"

Magnus nodded and leaned up to kiss him wrapping his arm around his neck. "Much better thank you."

* * *

"You really don't have to help me out of the taxi Alec," Magnus felt a bit embarrassed under the driver's gaze as Alec held out his hands for him to take.

"Just take my hands will you? I have your crutches right here," Alec held out his hands.

Magnus took his hands and almost latched on to him as Alec helped him out of the car and he almost lost his balance.

"See? Not so bad right?" Alec grabbed the crutches and shut the door helping Magnus onto the curb.

"Oh shut up," Magnus rolled his eyes and reached for the crutches.

Alec handed them over and let go once he was situated walking with him up to the door.

"Right on time, as usual," Jace opened the door as they walked up and stepped out of the way letting Magnus in with Alec following.

"I suppose you're here to watch the fireworks?" Alec closed the door behind them.

"Of course I am," Jace grinned. "Sorry to hear about the leg. Least you got a nice color cast."

"If I have to suffer with it I'd like it to be a color I can stand," Magnus shrugged smiling. "It's a shame they didn't have a color matching Alec's eyes."

"I think the fact you found nail polish to match is good enough," Alec glanced around.

"Mom's in the kitchen with Izzy and Dad's in his study," Jace supplied. "Shall we adjourn to the living room of doom?"

"Living room of doom?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's connected right to the kitchen and dining room and rather large so private conversations aren't always so private," Alec answered. "Jace can show you, I'm going to go gauge the mood."

Magnus nodded and followed Jace into the living room.

"I just want to let you know, I punched Alec when he told me about what he did when he walked in," Jace said as they sat down.

"You punched him?"

"For being an idiot. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt him or piss him off really."

"You are a lot smarter than he gives you credit."

"Why thank you."

Jace grinned and leaned back in the chair. "So, if I may ask, how does one trip over a bunch of wires and break their leg, possibly tear their ACL and need micro fracture surgery?"

"I can be clumsy sometimes," Magnus shrugged crossing his good leg over the other.

"You smoke right?" Jace asked getting up.

"I do yes…" Magnus nodded.

"Excellent," Jace held up a pack and motioned outside. "Shall we?"

"Sure," Magnus nodded and stood up grabbing the crutches and going with him outside.

"Now, we both know you're not clumsy," Jace lit the cigarettes and leaned against the column of the porch. "What really happened?"

"You're not going to let it go until I tell you are you?" Magnus sighed blowing out a bit of smoke.

"Probably."

"Alright. But you can't tell Alec."

"Deal."

Magnus took another drag and blew the smoke out with a sigh. "I went to get a pack of cigarettes because I was doing a scene with an 'ex' and since I couldn't drink smoking was the better alternative, and these two guys tried to mug me, when I wouldn't give them what they wanted, let's just say mobsters aren't the only ones who walk around with baseball bats and crowbars on hand."

"Well shit. Why didn't you tell Alec?"

"I didn't want to worry him. He was already displeased enough that I was filming with my 'ex' I didn't want to add more weight to that."

Jace nodded a bit in understanding. "I can understand that."

Magnus put out his cigarette. "Should we head back inside?"

"Probably a good idea," Jace nodded putting out his own and opening the front door. "I wish you luck in here."

"I have a feeling I will need it."


	22. Parents and Things to Love (General POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Also if you guys love this please check out Baby Makes Three if you'd like :)

So this one is a bit short but don't worry there will be more parental chats in the future~

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 12: Meeting the Parents and Things to Love (Kinda told in author's I suppose)  
**

"Need me to help with anything?" Alec offered stepping into the kitchen. He made a not that there were no blueberries in sight. Hopefully that was a good sign.

"You can get the plates, and start setting the table," Maryse answered motioning to the cupboard. "I believe the plates on the top shelf will suffice."

He nodded and walked over to the cabinet carefully taking down the plates and walking out to the dining room seeing Jace and Magnus on the front porch talking.

"How is…Magnus doing with his cast? Is it hard for him to be out of work while he heals?" Isabelle asked glancing up.

"He's getting a bit restless being cooped up in the apartment," Alec answered getting the napkins and silverware. "Most of the time he meets me at the studio when he's finished. I can't tell if he hates being alone or he just isn't use to be alone very often."

"So you two spend a lot of time together?" Maryse asked wiping her hands off.

"I've been staying with him while I look for a new apartment. Usually he meets me at the studio and we go out to eat and then we walk around the park for a little bit before heading back to his apartment. He tries to stay up with me while I work but more often than not he goes to bed before I've finished fixing the pictures."

"How domestic," Isabelle wrinkled her nose a little bit and helped clean up. "I'll go tell dad dinner's ready."

Alec finished setting the table and started taking down the glasses.

"Does he drink?" Maryse took out a bottle of wine.

"He does yes, but he can't drink with the medication the doctor gave him for his knee."

Maryse nodded. "More for us then I suppose. Help me bring the food out to the table."

He refrained from sighing and nodded following her out to the dining room with the dishes.

"I can see where Alec gets his wonderful cooking skills," Magnus complimented drinking some more of his water.

"I am not nearly as skilled as my mother…" Alec wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, Alec told me you are not much of a picky eater," Maryse took a sip of her wine. "I suppose in some instances that is a good thing."

Alec grabbed his own wine glass and took a bit of a large drink and poured himself a bit more. "I see we aren't going to wait for dessert before we get to the topic discussion of work."

"Alec, manners," Robert warned.

"I think it's a bit late for manners," Jace mumbled drinking some water.

"Well, it's not like we can all ignore the fact," Isabelle shrugged. "We all know what it is he does."

"I'd at least hope we could've waited until after desert," Alec leaned in is chair.

"It's fine Alec. It's not like I haven't had the questions before," Magnus told him earning a mumble about manners and a slight grunt as he finished off his glass of wine.

"How long have you been working in this sort of profession?" Robert asked.

"I'll be twenty-seven in a few months so ten years just about," Magnus answered. "And to save some time, I get tested every two months, and while I do smoke, drink and eat just about everything you so clearly pointed out Mrs. Lightwood, I am completely healthy. Aside from this cast and the knee surgery."

"What are your intentions by dating Alec?" Isabelle asked sitting up. "I mean, you sleep with people for money basically and he's just so, easily taken advantage of."

Alec snorted into his cup. "Believe me Izzy, I'm not the one riding the horse in this relationship."

"Alexander!" Robert warned.

"Would it be alright if I spoke to Alec alone?" Magnus asked starting to get up. "Just for a moment."

Robert waved them off and Magus smiled politely walking out in the hall with Alec.

"Alright first off, no one wine for you," Magnus said. "Secondly," he pinched Alec's arm.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Alec swatted at his hand.

"I understand your parents do not exactly like me, no parents ever really did like me, but they are being civil while on the other hand you are giving them a smartass comment and mumbling in your wine glass ever chance you get." Magnus frowned.

"But-"

"No buts. No more wine and no more smartassier or you won't be getting my ass at all. Understood?"

"…You're so hot when you're domineering," Alec smiled.

Magnus rolled his eyes and nudged him. "Go."

Alec kissed his cheek and walked back into the dining room and sat down quietly.

"As for my intentions for your brother, Isabelle was it? I have no intentions other than simply being with him. I have been known to be a bit, open with my relationships, but Alec is different. I care about him and I would do anything for him. I love him and while I know you may find that hard to believe I do."

"I love you too," Alec smiled blushing a little bit.

"Hurray you two love each other, I would've thought by the amount of sex you two have that would prove as much," Jace finally spoke up.

"Jace!" Robert sent the blond a disapproving look.

"What? I was just being honest," Jace shrugged.

"As much as I do enjoy our family dinners. I have to get to work in the morning, so I believe that is our cue to leave," Alec stood up and helped Magnus up.

"It was nice meeting you all," Magnus called letting Alec lead him towards the door.

"Glad that's over with," Alec sat down on the couch next to Magnus with a glass of scotch and put his arm around him.

"You ever wonder if you have a drinking problem." Magnus asked looking up from his magazine.

"I don't have a drinking problem…" Alec answered.

"You had five glasses of wine at your parents, two shots of tequila before we left, and now you're having a glass of scotch."

Alec rolled his eyes and took a sip of the drink. "That doesn't warrant me an alcoholic."

"I never said you were an alcoholic," Magnus pointed out going back to his magazine. "I said you may have a drinking problem. There is a different."

"Dealing with my parents is stressful, sometime, and not all; it requires the help of alcohol to handle them. I do not have a drinking problem. I have a parental problem."

Magnus took the glass and finished it off before setting it aside. "Good. Because I needed a nice drink and I didn't feel like getting up."

"You can be a piece of work you know that," Alec leaned down and kissed him.

Magnus chuckled and kissed back moving his hand to his leg squeezing gently. Alec depended the kiss cupping his jaw using his other hand to guide Magnus's to his zipper.

"You know I love it when you said I love you," he murmured nibbling his lower lip.

"You know I love saying I love you," Magnus slipped his hand in his pants beginning to stroke him slowly.

"I love your hand down my pants," Alec kissed his neck and bit down sucking with a groan.

"Mmm I love having my hand down pants."

"What's another you love?" Alec pulled away looking at him.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" Magnus shifted a bit and leaned down taking him into his mouth beginning to suck.

Alec let his head fall back and tangled his fingers in his hair. "I do love it when you do this."


	23. Sex and Secrets (Magnus POV 1)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Also if you guys love this please feel free to check out my other Malec fics :)

*hides* So um...I was not to done with HurtMagnus. Please don't hurt me.

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 13: Sex and Secrets (Magnus's POV Pt 1)  
**

"Oh fuck me!"

"Hmm gladly," Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus as he walked into the kitchen. "That two week mark is up today."

"Not what I meant," Magnus rolled his eyes. "I forgot I have to do this interview today."

"How can you forget an interview?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was planned months in advance," Magnus answered. "Actually it was planned about two weeks before you and I met."

"Oh? Who's it with?" Alec pulled away going over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup and sitting at the counter.

"Well it's more of a radio broadcast of a TV interview…just with some journalists from a magazine. No one you would really know."

"Guess it'll be just you and me while Mag's goes out Chairman," Alec pet the cat currently lying on the counter.

"I'm sorry," Magnus gave him an apologetic look. "We can go and do some things later."

"No need to apologize, I knew what I was getting into when I chose to date a famous star," Alec smiled and leaned over the counter giving him a kiss. "Let me know if you need some help getting ready."

Magnus nodded and went into the bedroom and grabbed the phone on the way dialing Ragnor's number shutting the door behind him.

"Fell speaking," Ragnor answered yawning.

"Did you forget about the interview today?" Magnus asked.

"Interview? What interview?" Ragnor sighed.

"The Q and A thing with that Rick Griffin guy? It was booked a few months ago? I'm doing it with a few others?"

"Oh, right right, thanks for reminding me, I need to make sure Raphael's getting ready. Hold on a second."

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet to find something to wear. He didn't want to look slutty but he did want to look good.

"He's getting ready so we'll be at your place in an hour. Is Alec going to come?" Ragnor asked.

"Erm…no, no he has to work," Magnus lied grabbing a purple tank top and a pair of tightest jeans and a pair of ankle boots with a silver mesh scarf.

"Oh, too bad. See you in an hour then."

Magnus hung up the phone and with a great difficulty managed to get the pants on. Now he just hoped he could get them off. He finished getting dressed and styled his hair before doing his makeup adding a few spots of glitter here and there.

"How do I look?" Magnus asked stepping out. "Just ignore the cast."

He put his hands on his hips.

"You look great as always," Alec walked over. "Will you be gone long?"

"No more than a couple hours. And then I'll come back and you can have your wild way with me~"

"How about dinner first? Simon told me about this great Italian place that opened up a few blocks up from the studio."

"Dinner it shall be. Text me the address and I will meet you there once you settle on a time?"

Alec nodded and gave him a chaste kiss before stepping away.

"Have fun at the interview."

Magnus smiled and grabbed his jacket and sunglasses before heading out on the crutches.

"Well don't you look all dolled up," Raphael complimented giving Magnus a once over.

"Nice to see without our agent's dick in your mouth," Magnus greeted.

"Oh come on, are you still pissed? That was like a month and a half ago at least," Raphael rolled his eyes. "Your boyfriends gotten over it, why can't you. What? Did you actually get aroused by my being forceful?"

"As if," Magnus rolled his eyes going over to get a donut.

"Holy shit you totally did!" Raphael laughed.

"Will you shut up," Magnus shot him a glare.

Rapael walked over and leaned in close putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna have to file this information away for later," he smirked a bit and took a bite of Magnus's donut and licked his lips before walking off.

 _Damn it Magnus, Raphael Santiago does not arouse you!_

"Magnus! I'm so glad we could do this," Rick smiled walking over. "Oh what happened to your leg?"

"I tripped over some chords a couple weeks and twisted it and got some knee surgery while I was in there," Magnus answered. "And I'm glad you invited me to do the show."

"Well we're about to get started, if you're ready."

Magnus nodded and finished the rest of the donut and started to walk to the room where the interview was going to be held and jumped a little startled as his ass was suddenly grabbed.

"Sorry, hand slip," Rick apologized.

"Not the first time it's happened," Magnus brushed it off and walked into the room sitting on the couch and crossing his good leg over the other.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Rick asked walking over to the small mini fridge.

"Coke if you have it," Magnus answered. "Or water. Either or."

He held still as one of the sound guys attached a small mic to his shirt and thanked Rick for the bottle of coke and leaned back on the couch.

"This won't take too long will it?" Magnus asked.

"No more than a few hours no," Rick answered taking a seat next to him. "Maybe after ward's we could talk a bit more. I have been a great fan of your work."

"I suppose I could spare a little time afterwards," Magnus smiled drinking some of his coke.

"Great, we can grab a few drinks in the bar downstairs after we finish here."

Magnus nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"You are just amazing on camera you know that?" Rick handed him a glass.

"So I have been told," Magnus chuckled accepting the glass. "I've also been told I have a very photogenic face."

"Seeing as todays interview was such a success, I really would love to have you come on again and co-host possibly," Rick led him outside to the back on the balcony.

"That is something you'd have to talk to my manager about," Magnus leaned against the railing facing him.

"I will definitely do that," Rick nodded looking Magnus over slowly.

"I know that look and while I am flattered, I have a boyfriend."

"So I have heard."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I just mean that, while you have a boyfriend, he can't really satisfy you all that much. You have been known to have an insatiable sexual appetite."

Magnus cleared his throat a bit and started to move away holding onto the railing for a bit of balance so he didn't lose his footing.

"My boyfriend does a very good job of satisfying and I do appreciate you trying to pick me up," Magnus told him.

He winced as Rick grabbed his arm a bit tightly.

"Who said anything about trying to pick you up," he smirked.


	24. Sex and Secrets PT2 (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

Also if you guys love this please feel free to check out my other Malec fics :)

Five comments away from 100~ *throws confetti*

To celebrate the total I'd like to hear what you guys would like to happen next for the lovely couple. I already know that next chapter will be a time skip to about mid September but if there is something you'd like to see happen feel free to let me know :)

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 13: Sex and Secrets (Alec's POV Pt 2)  
**

Alec stretched out on the couch and sighed looking at the Chairman who was resting on his chest. He reached up and rubbed the cat's ears before reaching for the remote and turning on the TV and flipping through the channels punching in the code to unlock the Porn Channel.

"Why he would have a pass code lock on the porn channel is way beyond me," Alec mused leaning back more.

"Mreow." Chairman jumped down and walked over to the TV and began pawing at the screen.

He chuckled. "You can recognize your owner on TV, that's kinda cute."

"Hey, speak of the devil," Alec smiled sitting up as Magnus walked into the apartment. He muted the TV and set the remote down. "How'd the interview go?"

"Hmm? Oh fine…I…I'm going to take a bath alright?" Magnus answered going to the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Alec frowned noticing the wavering of his voice as he spoke and got up to go after him opening the bedroom door and stepping in finding the other male currently struggling to take his pants off.

"Need a hand?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"So it would seem…" Magnus answered nodding a little bit.

Alec walked over and helped him out of the jeans and stopped frowning more.

"Where did this come from?" he traced the bruise on his leg carefully. He pulled the pants the rest of the way off and put them in the laundry basket.

"I must've hit it on something," Magnus pulled off his shirt as he walked to the bathroom leaning over the tub and turning on the faucet and adding some Epson salt and bubble bath to the water.

"Magnus, I highly doubt it's possible to hit the inside of your thigh on something," Alec pointed out following and leaning in the bathroom doorway.

"It could be possible," he mumbled taking off his boxers and carefully getting into the bathtub continuing to let the tub fill with hot water.

"Someone's in a grumpy mood," Alec sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Something happen at the interview?"

"Nothing…" Magnus shifted a bit not meeting his gaze.

"I can tell that you're lying," Alec pointed out. "What happened?"

"It's really no big deal…"

"Obviously if it is if it's bothering you."

"You really want to know? You honestly want to know?"

"I do. Yes."

Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

"Raphael tried to come onto me earlier today before the interview. Alright. Now you know. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to take a bath and just relax for a bit."

Alec nodded a little and stood up turning off the water so it wouldn't overflow. "I'm gonna go for a job."

"Be safe," Magnus leaned back and closed his eyes.

Alec grabbed his phone on his way out dialing Ragnor's number from memory and heading outside.

"Alec, how funny, we were just talking about you," Ragnor greeted. "How's Magnus holding up?"

"He seems very reluctant to talk…I think he's lying about it though, which I don't understand why he would do."

"Lying? Why would Magnus be lying about almost before sexually forced? Even he doesn't like about something like that."

"Forced? What are you talking about? He told me Raphael tried to come onto him again." Alec stopped walking and ducked into a small alley leaning against the wall. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know the full story, that is something you'd need to ask Magnus, or Raphael about, but apparently the guy doing the interview Rick, he and Magnus were down in the bar getting a few drinks and because Magnus won't really speak on it, Raphael told me he walked in on Magnus cuffed and gagged and Rick…well before Raphael knocked him out, Rick was doing some things I don't think I would even do in bed…"

"So…Rick forced himself onto him?" Alec slid to the ground feeling sick and angry.

"It was consensual…mostly because I have a feeling the man was willing to force himself on to Magnus if he had to."

"What is going to happen? I doubt he appreciated being sucker punched."

"He's not going to sue Raphael which is good because he's already had two strikes. As for the whole ordeal, he want's Magnus to of course not say anything and he would also like for Magnus to co-host a few interviews with him."

"And?"

"Magnus agreed of course. I told him I wasn't comfortable with him working with the man and I told him when you found out you would be against it one –hundred percent but he said that he would be fine, it wouldn't happen again and that it would bring in more money and since many of his fans also watch Rick Griffin's channel it gets him more publicity."

"I'm going to talk to him," Alec sighed standing up.

"Let me know how it goes," Ragnor replied. "Sorry you had to find out this way."

"Me too. Talk to you later."

Alec hung up the phone and jogged back to the apartment and took the stairs two at a time closing the door behind him as he got inside.

"That was a short jog," Magnus said from the kitchen.

"Why did you lie?" Alec walked over.

"Lie?" Magnus wiped his hands on a dish towel and set the plate of nacho's he was working on down on the counter next to the stove.

"You know what I'm talking about. Ragnor told me what happened."

"That bastard. He swore he wouldn't tell you…the only reason I didn't tell you is because I know you'd wanna press charges or something, I mean it was just a simple mugging I don't even remember the faces of the guys…" Magnus leaned against the counter.

"Mugged? You were mugged? And I was talking about that Rick guy "forcing" himself on to you today."

"Oh…that…" Magnus looked at the counter.

"Yeah, that. Woolsey told me you tripped over some wires…"

"I made him lie…If you knew I was mugged you'd just want me to press charges."

"Well I would yes, any sane person would press charges," Alec walked over. "But why didn't you tell me about today?"

"Because I didn't want you to get mad…it wasn't entirely forced…I mean…I let him…" Magnus hugged himself.

"Was he going to black mail you? Was that it?" Alec asked wrapping his arms around him and stroking his side gently.

"Blackmail seemed almost chaste to what he was willing to do…" Magnus shuddered a little. "He had those pills that paralyze your body but leave your senses so you can feel everything that happens to you…He said that if I chose to resist he would just make me take one and then record the entire ordeal and send it to you and the press…He somehow also knew that when I first started doing porn I wasn't actually 20, which means that all the old directors I started working out with and even Ragnor could be arrested and go to jail if the authorities knew and I didn't want that to happen. Not only because Ragnor is one of my closest friends but because he didn't even know I was lying about my age until I told him."

"It's alright," Alec pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. "I understand, and I'm not upset at you. I would however like to bash in this Rick guy's face for what he did…"

Magnus shook his head and pulled back to look at him. "Don't worry about it…I can handle it."

"I don't want you going back there without me."

"Alec-"

"I'm serious."

"If it will make you feel better."

"It will."

Alec kissed him softly keeping him close pleased at the reaction he received as Magnus gradually relaxed sliding his hands under his shirt and stroking his chest. He lifted him and set him on the counter parting his legs and stepping between them.

"What are you doing?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"It was been two weeks and as I recall you said you wanted me to fuck you this morning," Alec answered pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside.

"I meant that in a figurative sense," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Really? I could've sworn it was in a literal sense," Alec smiled innocently kissing him again as he untied his robe. "You know you want to."

"Chairman could see us."

"Chairman is sleeping on the couch and I'm sure if we're quiet he won't notice."

Alec held his fingers to his mouth. "Suck?"

Magnus leaned forward and took the first to digits in his mouth diligently sucking his fingers. Alec slid his hand up his thigh being mindful of the bruise and, making a mental note to send Raphael a thank you card and maybe offer to give him free head shots if he needs them, and began to stroke Magnus slowly teasing him.

"Nice and wet," Alec told him pulling his hand back and beginning to pull his sweats down.

He pulled his fingers out and pulled Magnus a little forward and spread his leg's more before gently easing in a finger not wanting to hurt him. He added a second soon after and made sure he was nice and stretched quickly rolling on the condom and slowly thrust in.

"Enough slow," Magnus whined wrapping his legs around his waist and tugging him closer pushing him in more earning a groan from both men.

"Fuck," Alec panted a little bit.

"Move damnit," Magnus groaned.

"So pushy," Alec chuckled a bit breathless and pulled him into another kiss as he began thrusting at a fast pace while Magnus bit and sucked at his lips digging his long nails into his back.

Alec grabbed his hips and pulled him as close as he could continually thrusting against his sweet spot turning Magnus's moans and sounds mostly incoherent at the sudden assault of pure pleasure.

Both men came without warning, Alec keeping a firm grip on Magnus's hips to keep them from toppling over and onto the floor.

"Hmm round one…finished…" Magnus nuzzled and nipped at his neck sucking.

Alec smiled and kissed him carefully lifting him off of the counter and carrying him to the bedroom shutting the door behind them.

"Let round two begin."


	25. First Birthday's PT1 (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

We have reached one hundred and two comments!

BeALittleCrazy: You were the one hundredth lol. congrats.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

To celebrate the total I'd like to hear what you guys would like to happen next for the lovely couple. I already know that next chapter will be a time skip to about mid September but if there is something you'd like to see happen feel free to let me know :)

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 14: First Birthday's (Alec's POV Pt 1)  
**

"Morning birthday boy," Magnus greeted as Alec walked into the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"Coffee..." Alec held his head as he walked to the coffee pot. "I haven't slept a wink..."

"I wouldn't think so. We didn't get home 'til about four hours ago."

"How are you so awake?" Alec sat down at the counter drinking his coffee. "You drank, danced, partied harder and longer than I did."

"I had to wake up and make you a birthday breakfast of course. And I'm more used to going to parties like that," Magnus smiled.

Alec rolled his eyes and drank some more of his coffee watching him move around the kitchen. Since he had gotten the cast off a few days ago he seemed to be in much better spirits, and because Alec was making sure he was taking his medication every day.

He had also put on a bit more weight since he wasn't supposed to be going to the gym and since he had taken off work while he was recovering but it was definitely suiting him.

"See something you like?" Magnus teased getting down the plates.

"I do yes," Alec smiled looking him over.

"Well you're going to have to wait until later. I have something very special planned for when you get home."

Alec pouted as he took the plate handed to him and picked up his fork. "But that's hours away…"

"And it will be worth it I promise," Magnus leaned over and kissed him nipping at his lower lip before pulling back. "Now be a good boy and eat your breakfast. I have to do a little shopping and run a few errands."

Alec grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him back snaking his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Can't I have just a little peek?" He reached for the tie and blinked as Magnus smacked his hand away.

"No. No peeking," Magnus stepped out of his grasp and headed for the bedroom. "You're going to have to wait until later."

Alec pouted and went back to eating his breakfast and poured himself another cup of coffee looking over as the bedroom door opened and Magnus stepped out in skinny jeans and a black sweater with boots and a scarf.

"I will see you later. I hope you have a great day," he called as he left.

Alec waved him off and finished eating his breakfast and washed the dishes before getting ready for work.

* * *

"Happy birthday," Simon smiled handing Alec a small gift wrapped box. "Another year older."

"Don't remind me…you didn't have to get me anything," Alec replied taking the box.

"Really? Cause I'll just take it and get my money back," Simon joked. "Go on open it. I know you'll like it."

Alec took off the paper and opened the box.

"It's the watch I saw when we went out a few weeks ago. How the hell did you afford this?" Alec blinked looking between the watch and Simon.

"You do realize Camille is not the only person who works in the building right? I am an all-around secretary and some of these guys pay a lot of money to keep certain things locked. Besides, the guy behind the counter gave me a nice discount since it was the floor model."

"Thanks. It's great," he smiled putting it on. "You still wanna grab a lunch?"

"I can't, Clary is having a dilemma and she needs to talk to I'm playing best friend-shoulder to cry on while she vents about your brother again," he gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Good luck." Alec smiled as he headed for the elevator.

He leaned against the back wall as he waited and took out his phone as it buzzed signaling he had a text.

Happy birthday Alec, your present's at yours and Jace's apartment. Hope you like it-Isabelle.

He smiled and sent her a quick thank you text and put his phone back in his pocket as he stepped off the elevator.

"Happy birthday Alec," Camille pulled him into a tight hug all but pushing his face into her breasts.

"Thanks Camille," he managed once he pulled away. "Thanks for inviting me and Magnus to your party last night."

"Oh it was no trouble, I'm so glad you guys were able to come," she took his hand and started to led him to her office. "I have two presents for you."

"Two? Why two?" he asked.

"One is for you alone, and the other if something that you and Magnus can enjoy together," she grinned.

He raised an eyebrow and sat down across from her and set his camera bag down. He took the envelope she handed to him and opened it looking in side.

"I…is this my paycheck? Is that right? I mean, should there be that many zero's on it?"

"Yes, that's correct. You've done really well and so I believed that you earned a raise and of course there's your birthday bonus. And not to mention you have lasted longer than most of my photographers who have met Magnus so I call that a win all around."

"I…Wow. Just, thank you Camille really," he smiled.

"You are quite welcome. Now as for my second gift," she handed him a large box. "I thought you and Magnus might enjoy this one."

He set the envelope in his bag and took the box and set it in his lap and opened it quickly closing it with a blush.

"I take it you mean this seriously?" he cleared his throat awkwardly.

Camille smiled innocently. "I have no idea what you mean; I just thought the two of you might like to spice things up in the bedroom. I don't know if the two of have broached the subject, Magnus was never really one for it but seems he's doing a lot of things he doesn't usually do," she gave him a knowing look.

"Right…erm…I'm just gonna go and put this at my desk…" he blushed embarrassed. "Thanks for the gifts Camille. I really appreciate them."

She smiled. "Any time hon. And happy birthday, I mean it."

He nodded and walked over to his desk and set the box down and started to set up his things and glanced at the clock.

"Only eight more hours to go," he sighed already counting down the minutes 'til he got to see Magnus's present.


	26. First Birthday's Together (Alec's POVP2)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

To celebrate the total I'd like to hear what you guys would like to happen next for the lovely couple. I already know that next chapter will be a time skip to about mid September but if there is something you'd like to see happen feel free to let me know :)

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 14: First Birthday's Together (Alec's POV Pt 2)  
**

"Magnus, are you home?" Alec called walking into the apartment.

He set his bags down and closed the door. He walked over to the couch and sat down and noticed the disk on the coffee table. He picked it up curious and saw Play Me written in purple sharpie on the front. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward putting it in the TV DVD player and grabbed the remote pressing play.

"This is very awkward you realize…"

Alec recognized Ragnor's voice off screen. The camera was most likely on a stand as it wasn't shaking and facing the bed.

 _This ought to be interesting,_ Alec thought leaning back more.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Magnus's voice floated in.

"Yes, but that was before you began dating a very possessive and easily jealous 23 year old."

"He's very hot when he's possessive and jealous. Just shut up and make sure it's recording okay?"

"Fine fine…it's recording by the way."

Alec smiled a bit and immediately stood at attention, in more ways than one as Magnus showed up on the screen. He was not leaving much to the imagination and Alec's so called possessive side was a bit ruffled that Ragnor was seeing him like that. Even if there was no romantic feelings between either of them.

Magnus was dressed in what appeared to be very short leather shorts, no, not shorts, briefs with a pair of black suspenders and a white fedora with. Alec had to suppress a groan. Thigh high black strappy five inch heels. He really knew how to push his buttons.

"So, hoping that Alec is watching this and not some burglar who got nosey trying to rob my apartment. And hoping you got Camille's little gift and looked inside. And yes, it's your size by the way. I snuck the measurements when you fell asleep one night."

Alec glanced at the box by the door and back at the TV.

"So, once this video is finished, Ragnor will be handcuffing and blind folding me to the bed, where I will be until you get home and watch this video. And no he won't be here when you get home. Happy birthday blue eyes~"

Alec stared at the TV once the video finished for all of five seconds before grabbing the box by the door and simultaneously taking off his jacket and shoes as he walked to the bedroom.

"Best fucking present ever," Alec dropped the box on the bed and got on top of Magnus giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad you appreciate it," Magnus smiled once he pulled back.

"How long have you been like this?" Alec sat back on his knees taking in the sight and squeezing his thighs.

"What time is its?"

"Six forty five, took me a couple minutes to see the disc."

"So about an hour, Ragnor didn't feel right leaving me handcuffed the entire time but felt putting the blindfold on me was just peachy."

"Do you want it off?"

"That's all up to you. My body is yours to do with as you please~"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked Camille to get the things if I wasn't…I know it was something you were interested in…" Magnus blushed a little. "I'm a bit excited myself if I'm being honest."

"That makes two of us. It was fair of you to wear those shoes. You know I can't say no to those," Alec pulled at the heel's straps.

"Who me?" Magnus raised a leg teasingly.

"Yes you," Alec answered. "You know though, I didn't appreciate knowing Ragnor got to see you like this. All spread out on display like that."

"You know he doesn't think of me that way," Magnus assured him.

"Oh I know, but I should be the only one to see you like this on my birthday. The one day a year I'm allowed to be selfish and keep you all to myself and not have to share you with anyone."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind for next year."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good," Alec got up and picked the box up off the floor and set it on the dresser opening it up. "I can't believe you got one of things things made in my size…"

"Well as long as you're here I won't have any need for it will i?"

"I suppose not," Alec chuckled a bit and moved onto the next goodie picking up the remote and smirked a little bit.

He walked back over to the bed and got between his legs starting to pull down his shorts.

"Don't worry, I did it all by myself before Ragnor got here," Magnus blushed a bit. "I didn't think you'd be too happy if someone else had done it."

"You are very right. I wouldn't."

Alec carefully pulled it out and set it aside replacing the empty whole with his fingers. "Still nice and slick too."

"I may have over done it on the lube," Magnus bit his lip.

"You are just too cute sometimes you know that?" Alec leaned up and kissed him as he rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot earning a moan.

He pulled his fingers out after a little bit and replaced it with the new toy watching his face for any discomfort and switched it on to the second setting hearing the faint buzz and watching as his body tensed a little before relaxing completely his wrists straining against the cuffs a little bit.

"Sonofabitch that feels good," Magnus moaned loudly and spreading his legs more.

"You're so responsive," Alec mused pushing it in a little deeper so it was against his sweet spot watching his knees bend more and his toes actually curl.

"Don't move…"

"I…I don't think I could if I wanted to…" Magnus let out a pleased whimper.

Alec got up and went out to the living room and grabbed his camera and kneeled at the end of the bed taking a few pictures.

"Al…Alec…" Magnus bit his lip cutting on the whine.

"Already?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "It hasn't even been five minutes."

"Shu…shut up…."

"I don't think you can cum just yet. I'm not finished with you."

Alec set down the camera and went to the box and came back with a ring and slid it down the length of his member slowly to tease him.

Alec turned the remote to its highest setting and watched his hips arch up before his legs squeezed shut and he whimpered more.

Alec snapped a few more pictures before setting it aside and beginning to remove his own clothes.

"What do you want?" Alec asked getting on the bed slowly.

"Yo..You…" Magnus answered practically writhing.

Alec kissed his neck and nipped it playfully as he started to remove the toy slowly. "What specifically?"

"Fuck…your dick! Your cock! I don't care I just want you!"

"Mmm exactly what I like to hear," Alec thrust in after he pulled out the toy groaning as he clenched around him.

Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist. Alec shuddered a bit at the heels pressing into his back and started thrusting hard and fast somewhere along the line taking off the ring tossing it and the still buzzing toy onto the floor somewhere.

"Al…Alec!"

"Magnus!"

Alec kissed him roughly flipping them so the other male was on top and continued thrusting digging his fingers into his hips and holding himself in as he came, Magnus following soon after falling against him with a whimper his legs still around him.

He reached up and uncuffed him and rubbed his wrists gently kissing the insides of them softly.

"You alright?" Alec asked looking at him.

"Just need…a few moments…," Magnus panted a little bit closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on his shoulder.

Alec wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Happy birthday," Magnus smiled kissing him.

Alec kissed back. "Thank you for an amazing birthday present."


	27. Domestic Sunday's (General POVISH)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Haha sorry this is kinda short. But i hope you guys like it.

Lol so many of you want Magnus to quit the porn industry XD ahh we shall have to see about that~

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 15: Domestic Sunday's (General POVish)  
**

"I think we should get a new kitten," Magnus said breaking the silence save for the sound of Alec typing on his lap top.

"Come again?" Alec asked looking over.

"Mmm I already came four times today," Magnus winked.

Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I meant, what did you say?"

"I said, we should get another kitten. Chairman's all alone while we're working, he needs a new playmate," Magnus sat down with said kitten in his lap and pet him.

"You really want to get another cat?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I said," Magnus answered petting the purring kitten. "And Chairman already likes the idea."

"I suppose we could go down to the animal shelter later," Alec nodded a little bit. He glanced over at his phone and picked it up. "I have to take this. It's Camille."

Magnus nodded and watched him step outside and looked down at the kitten.

"Hear that chairman? You're getting a new friend," he held the kitten above his head and chuckled as he pawed at his face gently.

He smiled and got up grabbing his pack of cigarettes off the counter and walked over to the window seat and opened the window lighting a cigarette and sitting down.

"Magnus, you said you'd stop," Alec frowned walking back inside.

"It's one cigarette it's not going to kill me," Magnus watched Chairman jump off his lap and pad over to the cat tower.

"Actually it could," Alec pointed out. "Lung cancer."

"Okay, we both know it's more likely I'd die of some sort of sexual disease than lung cancer," Magnus replied.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was a joke!" Magnus waved his hand and blew smoke out the window.

"It was so funny I forgot to laugh," Alec deadpanned.

Magus rolled his eyes. "What did you Camille want?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, she wanted to take me to lunch tomorrow and talk about something," he shrugged walking over to the coffee pot and making a fresh batch.

"Oh? She didn't invite me? I don't know how I feel about this," Magnus wrinkled his nose a little bit.

"It's work related. Calm down," Alec smiled clearing some papers off the counter and picking up a piece of mail with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when is my name on the mail as well as yours?"

"Since about a month ago," Magnus answered blowing a smoke ring.

"And you were going to tell me when….?"

"I just figured I'd tell you when you finally noticed. Took you long enough."

"So, this is your way of asking me to move in I take it?"

"Honey, you've been moved in since the moment we started dating."

"You know what I mean," Alec rolled his eyes a little smiling.

"I do yes. And yes, that was my way of semi asking you to move in. Is it a yes?" Magnus glanced over.

"Well duh," Alec poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over plucking the cigarette out of his fingers putting it out. "And if you want something long and slim in your mouth, you can always have me~"

"Mmm as tempting as that is, I would like to shower before we go to the animal shelter. I'd prefer not to smell like a bitch in heat."

Alec smiled. "Want company?"

"Next time~"

Magnus hung his robe up on the door as he walked into the bathroom and undressed while turning on the water and stepping in carefully.

He washed up more quickly than he would've preferred and stepped out getting dressed in briefs, a pair of dark blue leggings and found of one of Alec's long sleeved sweaters pulling it on before applying his makeup.

"Alec have you seen my boots?" Magnus frowned walking out of the bedroom.

"Which pair?" Alec asked washing his hands. "Is that my sweater?"

"It goes with the leggings," Magnus answered innocently.

"Right…" Alec nodded.

"And my boots, the purple one's."

"Oh, those are by the door."

"Thanks," Magnus located his boots and sat down to put them on and zipped them up. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Alec nodded grabbing his wallet. "…Are you seriously bringing Chairman with us?"

"He has a say in this too," Magnus answered carefully putting the kitten in his bag.

"I suppose you have a point," Alec nodded getting his keys and opening the door. "After you."

* * *

"He needs a name," Alec picked up the kitten and looked him over. "Any idea's?"

"We could name him Spots?" Magnus offered walking over with two plates and sitting back down.

"He doesn't look like a Spots to me…how about Church?" Alec set the kitten down and watched him walk over to Chairman and sniff the other cat before the two of them curled up.

"Church?"

Alec nodded. "An old tutor of mine had a cat named Church."

"Church it is then," Magnus smiled. "I'll get him a collar made tomorrow afternoon."

Alec nodded and took his plate and put his free arm around the other male as he started eating. "We should have more Sunday's like this. Just the two of us."

"That would be very nice," Magnus agreed cuddling into his side.


	28. Jobs and Bondage (Alec's POV Pt1)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

This is called Jobs and Bondage but is only focusing on the bondage part for about two chapters. The third will focus on the job part more. (Sorry if the bondage stuff sucks. May post a watered down version here and more m rated one on Archive of our own)

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 16: Jobs and Bondage (Alec's POV Pt1)  
**

"Sorry, sorry, I know I'm late," Alec apologized as he sat down. "Magnus was being really clingy this morning and not wanting me to come."

Camille waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright. I understand." She smiled. "I went ahead and ordered you a drink."

"Thanks," Alec took a sip of his water and thanked the waiter as he brought over a mimosa for him.

"So, order whatever you like, my treat," the blond woman handed him a menu and picked up her own. "This is a celebratory lunch."

"What are we celebrating?" Alec raised opening his menu and blinking at the prices. W _hat kind of place is this?_

"I want you cover Fashion week in Europe this year. London, Milan and Paris. You leave in two days."

Alec nearly choked on his mimosa. "I…what?" he coughed.

"I want you to cover fashion week."

"You want me to cover fashion week?"

"You're one of my best photographer's and I've had calls from all of our model costumers. They all want you to take their pictures.

"Me?"

Camille nodded and set down her menu. "I do yes."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Alec blinked.

"Well I hope you say yes, I can't think of anyone I want to ask. And if you're worried about what Magnus might say, I already spoke him and he was alright with it."

"You spoke to him about this?" Alec asked frowning a little. "He didn't tell me anything…"

"We wanted to surprise you," Camille answered.

"It really is a surprise," Alec nodded. "Can I give you my answer tonight?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Let's just enjoy lunch hm?" she smiled.

He set his menu down nodding. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"How was lunch with Cam?" Magnus glanced up from his magazine as Alec walked inside.

"Why didn't you tell me about Fashion week?" Alec sat down next to him on the couch frowning. "I only have until tonight to decide."

"I thought you might like the opportunity…" Magnus set the magazine down. "Did I do something bad?"

"What? No," Alec shook his head and pulled him closer. "Just…it's a big surprise, I mean; I never thought I'd actually get to do something like this. It's a really big opportunity."

Magnus nodded and reached over starting to unbutton his shirt. "Very big…I wish I could go with you, but I have a few movies to do and there's the whole dry run with Rick and his show and the co-hosting thing…"

"I don't want to talk about Rick while you have you hand down my pants," Alec murmured tilting his chin up.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk…if I may speak frankly I'd like to tie you up and fuck you senseless~"

Magnus blushed. "Where did that come from?"

"I think Camille got me a bit drunk and you know how horny I get when I drink," Alec answered gesturing to his hard member.

"We've never really tried anything like that before…except your birthday but that was a week ago…"

"I seemed to recall that you liked it," Alec answered. "Please? I know you're not really comfortable with that sort of thing and we can have a safe word and everything."

"You want to try bondage?" Magnus asked starting to pull away.

Alec nodded a little bit. "Nothing hard core…I've just…it's sort of a guilty pleasure of mine…"

"I know…I've seen your browser history on the DVR…" Magnus pointed out.

Alec blushed a bit and shook his head. "Forgot I said anything…"

"No…" Magnus shook his head and stood up holding out his hand. "This is something you want to try and…I'll give it a shot…"

"Are you sure?" Alec asked standing up and taking his hand.

Magnus nodded a little bit.

Alec grinned and pulled him close by the waist kissing him. "First let me tell Camille and tell her yes to the job, and then you and I have a little shopping to do."

"Shopping? The good kind of shopping?" Magnus asked kissing back.

"The very good kind of shopping," Alec answered pulling back and buttoning his shirt up again. "You just think of safe word okay? It can be anything you want."

"Anything?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Alec nodded sending Camille a quick text telling her he'd do the job and then sent a text to Jace asking if they could borrow the apartment for the night and shoved the phone in his back pocket.

"Now for the shopping," Alec grinned.

"Where are we going?" Magnus asked grabbing his coat.

"It's a surprise," Alec answered wrapping his arm around him on the way out.

"Alec!" The red head at the front desk grinned and gave Alec a hug. Her low cut t-shirt showing off her breasts.

"Hi Clary, I take it Jace sent you my text?" he asked hugging her back.

"He did. I have everything all set up in the back room for you to look over…is this him?" she asked glancing at Magnus.

Alec nodded grinning and pulling away from her. "Yep. This is Magnus, Magnus, this is Jace's girlfriend Clary."

"Actually no longer girlfriend and boyfriend anymore, we're on a break," Clary explained with a shrug.

"Oh, he didn't say anything, everything okay?" Alec asked.

"Wait, you're telling me, your brother, Jace, broke up with her, a gorgeous red head who works in a sex shop? We are talking about the same Jace right?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Things weren't really working out at the moment. So we agreed to take a break for the time being," she nodded.

Alec nodded. "Well we won't keep you. We should grab drinks at some point."

She smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

Alec smiled back and led Magnus to the back room and held the curtain open for the man to duck under.

"So…are you a regular here or something?" Magnus asked following him.

"I dated this guy in college. Sebastian. He was really into the whole, actually he's Clary half-brother, and he introduced me into it a few months after we started dating and I sort of just had a taste for it. Until I found your movies and video's I really only watched BDSM," Alec explained.

"Have you ever been to a club before?" Magnus asked.

"Sebastian and I went a couple times. He may have been the dominant one in the streets but he was such a submissive when it came to sex," Alec chuckled.

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't look so down."

Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him closer kissing his cheek. "He was an utter asshole most of the time and I am very happy and very much in love with my adorable blushy porn star of a boyfriend okay? You are the only one for me," Alec assured him.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Magnus nodded a little. "Sorry…I got a little insecure there…"

"Don't be," Alec shook his head and squeezed his hand leading him over to a table. "So this is actually pretty low key stuff. I don't want to rush your comfort level or anything, assuming you'd like to be the one on the bottom."

"Would you like to be the one of bottom?" Magnus picked up one of the toys lying on the table.

Alec scratched the back of his neck with a slight nod and blush. "I do enjoy it when I bottom in this…I mean don't get me wrong, I love being the dominant but I gotta say, you are so fucking hot when you're in charge."

He blushed more after he spoke. "But I mean you don't have to top if you don't want to…"

"Do you want me to?" Magnus asked picking up a riding crop with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you dominant me master?"

Alec hid the smile biting the inside of his cheek.

"I suppose that can be arranged, but you'll need to explain some basic's to me before we get started."

"I can do that," Alec nodded already selecting a few items to use. "See anything you like? Not just for what we plan but see anything else that catches your eye? There's more out in the store as well as a few costumes…"

Alec chuckled seeing Magnus perk up at the word costumes. "Go ahead."

Magnus grinned and went to find the costumes while Alec finished selecting starting to put a few things back.

"He's quite the looker," Clary commented leaning in the doorway. "I saw him browsing some the costumes…seems a bit nervous about the whole bondage thing, for a porn star at least."

"He doesn't do the hard stuff really, for my birthday he handcuffed himself to the bed though as a present. Kinda brought back the taste of it for me," Alec admitted.

"Bring back fond memories?" she asked getting him a bag.

"Hmm a few," Alec answered chuckling. "We've been dating about four months and this is really the first Magnus has ever really heard about me liking bondage…and yes he knows about the heel fetish."

"So much sexual deviant wrapped in a cute and innocent little package," she teased. "I'll go ring these up for you. Oh and there is a sell on the scented lube. Buy one get on free so I grabbed you a bottle of the vanilla scent and the spiced one."

"If I wasn't gay I'd be the happiest straight guy alive," he teased.

"If you were straight hell would've frozen over," she shot back as she walked out.

He rolled his eyes and went off to find Magnus. He found the man examining a pair of thigh high dark electric blue stilettos.

"Interested?" Alec asked leaning against the shelf. "My treat."

"I shouldn't…."

"You know you want to."

"I really do."

"I'll buy them for you."

"You sure? They're 250 dollars…even I don't spend this much for one pair of shoes."

"I'm sure. You can wear them during," Alec found a pair in his size. "See anything else you like?"

"I did see a few…" Magnus answered.

"Go get'tem I'll wait for you," Alec smiled holding the box.

Magnus nodded and went to do so returning a few moments later with a few things in his hands.

"That all?"

Magnus nodded blushing a bit. "Yeah, and this…" he handed over a bottle of peach scented lube.

Alec led him over to the checkout ignoring the teasingly looks Clary was sending him and paid without batting an eye at the price.

"You two kids have fun and remember to be safe!" Clary giggled. "Don't be silly and wrap your willy!"

Alec rolled his eyes and flipped her off on the way out. He heard her laughing all the way outside and glanced over at Magnus who was chuckling to himself.

"What? It's funny," Magnus smiled holding his hand.

"I've heard funnier," Alec wrapped his arm around him as he hailed a taxi. "But yeah, it is kinda funny." He smiled.


	29. Jobs and Bondage (Magnu's POV PT2)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

This is called Jobs and Bondage but is only focusing on the bondage part for about two chapters. The third will focus on the job part more. (Sorry if the bondage stuff sucks. May post a watered down version here and more m rated one on Archive of our own) Sorry this one is so short :( don't worry though. I'm gonna try and rewrite this one over the weekend and then to make up for it. There will be lots more smut to come.

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 16: Jobs and Bondage (Magnus's point of viewish)  
**

"You've been a very very bad boy Alec," Magnus purred.

"I…I have?" Alec swallowed eying the man standing before him with his hands on his hips clad in black stilettos, and tight leather shorts.

"Oh yes."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"That's the plan~" Magnus chuckled.

Magnus was a little nervous as he approached Alec who was tied to the bed by some silk scarves. He held up the last one and climbed onto the bed and straddled him leaning in close teasing him with a chaste kiss as he blindfolded him.

He sat back on his knees looking him over. Arms tied above his head, leg's splayed open only wearing a pair of briefs.

"What to do," Magnus mused trailing his fingertips down his chest and lightly teasing a nipples causing Alec to shudder.

"Don't go anywhere~"

Magnus got up and walked over to the bottom drawer of the dresser where they kept the box from Camille. He picked out a few things and came back to the bed.

"Let's start by taking these off," Magnus mused pulling Alec's briefs down. "And putting this on~" he slid the cock ring onto his length.

"Fuck," Alec squirmed a little bit.

"Not just yet," Magnus purred leaning down and kissing him.

Alec tried to rub against him causing Magnus to pull up. He huffed a little bit.

"You're such a tease you know that?

"I thought the whole point of this was to tease you until you can't take it," Magnus mused straddling him.

He trailed his fingers down his chest and pinched one of his nipples while grinding their hips together. "We can always switch if you'd prefer."

"You sure? I don't mind being the bottom," Alec let out a low moan.

"Next time," Magnus leaned down and sucked at his neck. "I kinda like seeing you tied to my bed."

"You'll have to untie me at some point, I do have a flight to catch in a few days," Alec bit his lip groaning as Magnus teased the tip of his length.

"We still have time," Magnus started to stroke him.

Alec raised his hips a little bit biting his lip more.

"Ah ah ah, hips down or I stop," Magnus smiled pulling his hand away.

"Magnus please," Alec whined a little but lowered his hips.

"Please what?"

"Please just do something," Alec tried to rub his hips.

"You can do better than that," Magnus tsked teasingly rocking his hips against his.

"Please master," Alec panted a little trying to rub his hips again.

"That's better~"

* * *

"That was amazing," Alec panted breathing deeply. He rolled over and nuzzled his neck. "We should do that again, very soon."

"Mmm maybe when you get back," Magnus chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "You know you should start packing right?"

"I'll do it later," Alec closed his eyes and kissed his neck. "I have plenty of time. Time enough for another round."

"I could go for another round," Magnus mused.


	30. Ex's and Drunk Mistakes (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

 **Chapter 17 Ex's and Drunk Mistakes (Alec's POV)**

"Well if it isn't Alec fucking Lightwood."

Alec coughed and looked up from his coffee at the young man standing in front of him.

"Sebastian...what a uh...what a surprise..." Alec wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat up a bit taking in the other's appearance. "You've gone back to your natural hair color..." he noted the pale white locks.

"Uniqueness pays in the modeling business. Mind if I have a seat?"

Alec shook his head a little. "No...no go ahead,"

Sebastian took the seat across from him and set down his own cup of coffee and a scone.

"Fancy running into you here," He added.

"I'm covering fashion week for my boss. London, Milan and Paris," he shrugged a little and drank some more of his coffee.

"So you'll be in london for the week? We should get together sometime," Sebastian smiled. "How about drinks later? My treat."

"I shouldn't..." Alec shook his head. "I have a boyfriend."

"So do I, but that doesn't mean the two of us can't go out and have a nice time. He'll understand. I promise, no tricks," he smiled. "Just drinks and dinner? Tonight at seven?"

He slid his number across the table and Alec hesitated before picking it up and nodding. "Drinks and dinner. Nothing more nothing less alright?"

"I swear on my honor as a Morgenstern."

Alec rolled his eyes and chuckled a little bit pocketing them number and standing up. "I'll call you when I've finished work."

Sebastian nodded and leaned back in his chair as Alec paid for his coffee.

"Later Bastian," Alec waved as he walked off.

He missed the smirk on the paler's face as he walked away.

* * *

Alec wrinkled his nose a bit as he looked in the mirror of the dressing room he was borrowing.

"It's just dinner and drinks, no need to get all dolled up for him," Alec thought running his fingers through his hair.

He picked up his phone and sent off a quick text to Magnus about going out for drinks with a friend and that he'd call him later. He put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his coat stepping out of the dressing room.

"Sebastian," Alec blinked and walked over to the other male. "I thought we were going to meet at the bar."

"I figured it might be safer to just come and get you. You might get lost on your way," he shrugged smiling. "I hope you don't mind."

"Uh no...no that's alright..." Alec shook his head. "Just let me go tell my boss."

Sebastian nodded and looked back down at his phone while Alec went in search of Camille.

"Alec! I was just talking about you," she smiled as he walked over.

"Should I be worried?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I was on the phone with Magnus, and he was just checking in to see how you were."

He nodded. "Speaking of how I am...I'm gonna head out, ran into an old friend and we're going to go grab some drinks."

"Don't stay out to late, early morning tomorrow," Camille told him.

"In bed by eleven," he gave her a two finger salute and headed back out to Sebastian.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go before my boss changes her mind and my boss makes me stay late."

Sebastian chuckled and followed Alec outside.

"My car's parked around the corner," Sebastian took out his keys as they walked.

Alec let out an apprecietive whistle as they stopped in front of a red mustang.

"I see modeling has been very kind to you," he got in the passenger side door and closed it putting on his seat belt.

"And a few business ventures here and there," he smiled getting in. "You're really going to love this place. Great drinks, great food and excellent entertainment."

"Oh? Well I'm ready to be entertained," Alec smiled.

* * *

"So, tell me, this boyfriend of yours, what's he like?" Sebastian asked pouring them each other glass of wine.

"He's, he's great," Alec smiled. "Really great. We actually met during one of his photo shoots."

"Model?"

"Porn Star actually."

"Really?"

Alec nodded and drank some more wine glancing around the restaurant they were in. So far it seemed innocent and normal enough. Though it was only about nine thirty. A lot can happen in a half hour.

"Anyone famous?"

"Magnus Bane."

 _Damn it...wine makes you to loose Alec...,_ Alec mentally smacked himself.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we've been dating about seven months now."

"Wow. Have your parents met him?"

"They're not to happy to find their gay son dating a porn star."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head as Alec finished off his glass.

"He's pretty vanilla compared to you though," Alec added. "He's not into the whole BDSM scene."

"I don't think he's ever actually done any thing like that has he?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really," Alec answered pouring another glass. "Which is fine by me."

"So you don't miss it? The parties we used to go to?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he finished off his own glass.

"Sometimes..." Alec admitted. "But not everyone is into that sort of thing and I need to respect his boundaries."

Sebastian nodded a little and stood up offering his hand music started playing in the restaurant. "How about some dancing? Work off some of that alcohol."

"That sounds like a fun idea," Alec smiled taking his hand.


	31. Ex's and Drunk Mistakes (Alec POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Don't worry next chapter will be full of Malec Smut

 **Chapter 17 Ex's and Drunk Mistakes (Alec's POV)**

Alec groaned as he started coming to. Everything was sore, his head, his body, his fingers, his legs.

Fuck…how much did I drink last night? He sat up and brought a hand to his head and squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop the dizziness behind his eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Alec cracked open one eyes and saw Sebastian lying next to him propped up on his elbow with a cup of coffee.

"Sleep well?"

"...Please tell me we didn't-"

"I'd be lying if I said we didn't," Sebastian interrupted.

Alec closed his eyes and buried his face into a pillow muttering every swear word he could think of.

"We were drunk Alec, no use beating yourself up over it," Sebastian drank some coffee and sat up.

"That's no excuse, I should not have slept with you," Alec shook his head. "I'm in a relationship-"

"With a pornstar," Sebastian interrupted. "He sleeps with people all the time."

"Not the point," Alec got up and started pulling on his cloths. "I have to go…"

"No you don't," Sebastian got up and set the coffee cup aside walking over to Alec making the dark haired male step away until his back was to the wall.

"Your boss texted you about not having to come in til later," his hand went to the front of Alec's crotch and palmed him gently.

"How'd you figure out my passcode?" Alec bit his lip to hold off a groan.

"You never changed it from the last four digits of your college ID."

Sebastian smirked and started to unbutton the front of Alec's jeans and slipped his hand inside. Alec leaned back against the wall and willed himself not to react.

"Your face says no but your dick says yes~"

"Sebastian, I have a boyfriend…." Alec tried to push his hands away.

"Who is currently an ocean away and has no idea of what you're doing over here," the snow haired male answered tugging his pants down. "Look, he's practically weeping."

"Sebastian," Alec warned.

"Ooh I love it when you take that tone," Sebastian grinned leaning forward. "All you have to do is say stop and I'll stop."

"Fuck," Alec reached down and fisted his hair. "I didn't say stop."

Sebastian closed his mouth around the tip and began dutifully sucking.

* * *

"I miss you so much…" Magnus whined.

Alec chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "I miss you too Magnus, I'll be home soon though."

"Not for at least three more weeks," he sighed.

"It'll go by fast," Alec promised. "And we can video chat tomorrow night."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"I'm going to hold you to it Lightwood. Faux you is not as good as the real you," Magnus hummed.

"Nothing is as good as the original," Alec laughed.

"I shall never forget that," Magnus purred. "I'll call you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Alec sighed an hung up the pone setting it on the hotel's night stand. "I'm so screwed. "


	32. 4AM Phone Calls(Magnus's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Some bad smut and fluff as an apology :3

 **Chapter 18: 4AM Phone Calls (Magnus's POV)  
**

"Magnus? You know it's like four in the morning right?" Alec's voice was still a bit heavy with sleep.

"I know…." Magnus nodded and shifted a little bit on his bed. "But I can't go to sleep without hearing the sound of your voice."

"Bullshit," Alec chuckled. "What's the real reason?"

"I'm horny," he answered. "And the toys and porn are not cutting it, I've become accustomed your voice and I can't jack off without hearing it…"

"Do you have your lap top?"

"Course," Magnus nodded.

"Alright, turn it on. I'm gonna video call you in a few minutes."

"Okay. Don't fall asleep on me."

"I won't."

Magnus hung up and shoved all the clothes off of his bed and turned on to the lap top fixing his hair and checking his make up in the mirror and opened his kimono almost instantly answering the video call from Alec.

"You look like you just had a tumble in the sack," Magnus chuckled taking in his appearance. "Loving the tousled hair."

"I was in the middle of a very nice dream when you called me, but it's alright, seeing you in person is much better than dream you."

"Well I'd hope so~" Magnus teased.

"So you can only jack off to the sound of my voice?" Alec leaned on the desk drinking some coffee.

Magnus blushed and nodded. "Kinda sad isn't it?"

"No, I feel very flattered about that, boosts the ego," Alec smiled. "So, getting back to the reason of the call, I wanted to try something with you if you're up for it."

"I'm listening," Magnus shifted a little bit.

"Remember our first video chat?"

"The one where you let me watch you rub one out only to have you call out your brother's name and closed the laptop on me?"

Alec rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes that one. Let me watch you."

"Don't you already?"

"Ahahaha very funny," Alec stuck out his tongue. "Seriously though, I've never actually seen you jack off before. Please?"

Magnus blushed a little bit. "I suppose I can manage that…"

Alec smiled. "Really?"

"Well it is my job to give the fans what they want~" Magnus smiled. "Of course so long as you don't sell this to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"My eyes only, I swear," Alec promised.

Magnus nodded and sat back against the pillow parting his legs more to give Alec more of a view and while blushing still wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke himself softly. He bit his lip as he worked his hand up and down.

Alec sat watching him quietly holding his coffee cup tighter.

"Fuck, I wish I was there with you," Alec groaned.

"That…ah…makes two of us," Magnus moaned softly. "You like watching me don't you?"

"Any chance I get," Alec smiled. "You're just so amazing."

Magnus laughed a little bit and let go reaching into the nightstand table and pulled out of the bottle of lube pouring some into his hands and coating his fingers before spreading his legs more and working his fingers into his entrance. His eyes slipped closed as he began thrusting them slowly at first in time with his strokes.

"Spreads your legs more," Alec commanded softly.

Magnus complied giving him a better view tilting his head back and moaning louder.

"Nng fuck Alec."

Magnus panted a little getting close to his release bit his lip more letting out moans and whimpers and mewls of Alec's name brushing his sweet spot.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Alec asked watching intently.

Magnus managed a small nod before meeting his release moments later curling his toes coating his hand, a few strands landing on his lower abdomen. He panted flushed and removed his fingers getting some tissues and cleaning himself up.

"So worth the four am call," Alec sat back in his chair.

"I'm glad you approve," Magnus smiled still a bit flushed as he fixed his kimono.

"Feel better?"

"Not as better as I'll feel when you're home."

"I'll be home soon babe."

"Not soon enough…are you at least having fun?"

"More or less. Some of the model's invited me out for drinks last night after the show which was fun." Alec held his cup.

"And that dinner you had with your friend. How was that?"

"As well as a dinner with a friend can go…" Alec answered shrugging a little. "We just talked and stuff…."

"So I have nothing to be worried about with this?" Magnus held up and issue of a London Tabloid with Alec and Sebastian's faces plastered all over the front.

"O…Of course not…" Alec looked down.

"Alexander," Magnus set the magazine down. "If something happened I'd rather you tell me instead of me finding out online…I promise I won't get mad."

"You promise?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. "I promise."

Alec sighed. "I'd prefer not to do this over a computer screen…but the guy in the photo…Sebastian? He's my ex…We dated a few years before I got interested in you and we sort of ran into each other and had dinner and I sort of got like black out drunk and we slept together…obviously it was a stupid mistake and one that I hugely regret and I never would've done it if I were sober and I'm so sorry."

Magnus was quiet for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"I can understand that, I mean, he is pretty hot," the man shrugged a little. "I appreciate you being honest with me and you're right. You won't do it again because if you do and I find out, I can give your parents a reason to sue me and it won't be pretty," Magnus smiled. "Ragnor has an excellent way with words."

"I am well aware…" Alec nodded. "I really sorry. Hurting you is the last thing I would ever wanna do. I love you too much to do that."

"I love you too Alec and really you don't need to suck up or anything. At least not until you get home~"

Alec laughed a little bit and shook his head. "You are to horny for your own good Magnus."

"Ah you but you love it."

"What can I say, I got a thing for Porn stars."

Alec winked and finished off his coffee. "Now you should get some sleep and I need to take a shower. Talk more later?"

"Not tonight, some new director is taking me to dinner to try and coax me into do a low budget porno. Like cheesy porno. I haven't done one of those since high school," Magnus wrinkled his nose. "Not that they aren't fun, they're just really cheesy."

"Well good luck and give him a chance. Might surprise you," Alec pointed out. "Could win an award at the AVN."

"Ah speaking of AVN, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me this year. I usually go with Woolsey but since you and I are dating I thought we could together instead."

"I'd be honored," Alec smiled.

"Great, I'll let Ragnor know so he can secure it with the awards planner."

"Okay, now I really have to go shower. Love you babe."

"Love you more," Magnus blew him a kiss before the chat ended and he closed his lap top.

He glanced at the tabloid magazine and wrinkled his nose before tossing it into the trashcan and reached over to turn off the light ignoring the insistent nagging beginning in the back of his mind.


	33. Bonding with Siblings (M's pov)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Feel free to pm me anything you'd like to happen to them. I'm going to start bringing it down to an end soon before working on the sequel~

Magnus/Izzy friendliness.

Next chapter's going to be Ragnor's Point of View.

 **Chapter 19: Talking with Siblings (Magnus's POV)  
**

Magnus cursed as he knocked over his bottle of nail polish as the door buzzer suddenly went off. He picked up the bottle and pouted at the stain on his pants. Giving them a nice hot pink puddle and got up going over to the intercom.

"If you're a door to door salesman or a Jehovah's witness I'm not interested and please refrain from putting anything on my door knob. I hate knob clutter."

"Actually it's Isabella? Alec's younger sister?"

"Isabella, ah yes, the one that declared her brother was too good for me, I remember you. He's not here you know. Still in Milan I think."

"I know…I came to see you."

Magnus blinked. "I'm sorry, you came to see me?"

"Yes."

"…Are you smoking something?"

"Look can I come up or not?"

"Just wipe your shoes on the mat and beware of lurking felines."

He buzzed her in and took off his ruined pants. Leaving him in one of Alec's long sweaters and a pair of boxers.

"Pants, or no pants," he mused tossing the stained pair in the laundry basket and pulling on a pair of sleep shorts and tying the string.

"It's open," he called at the sound of knocking.

He sat back on the couch and resumed to finish painting his nails putting the TV on mute. It was a rerun anyway.

Isabella stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her hands on her bag strap looking around.

"Sorry about the mess…I haven't really been in the mood to clean. Make yourself comfortable."

He grabbed a few articles of clothing that were lying about and tossed them into the bedroom making a mental note to do laundry later.

"You have a nice place..." Isabella complimented as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Why thank you. I did all the decorating myself. Are you thirsty? I have water, iced tea, ice coffee, some energy drinks, are you old enough to drink? I have some wine coolers, and beer if you're into that."

"Ice water is fine," she answered.

Magnus nodded and got her a glass of ice water and one for himself and handed it to her before sitting back down on the couch.

"So, what brings you by? I'm very curious."

"I wanted to apologize...for what I said to you and the way I've been treating you, it's not fair to you or Alec," she sipped her water. "I was a total bitch and you don't deserve that."

He nodded. "Well thank you for the apology but I understand. Alec is your brother and you love him and the fact that he's dating me, a pornstar, is unconventional to say the least."

"Yeah...I mean...I shouldn't really be surprised after his whole dating Sebastian, Alec has never been one for conventional."

"What was he like? Sebastian I mean?" Magnus drank his water and glanced at her curiously.

"He was kinda a douche. He can be really nice when he wants to be but most of the time he was a real douche and so rude. He and Jace would get into some many fights it was even funny. And really heavy into the BDSM scene. If I had a nickel for every time the two of them were either going to a party or leaving from one I'd have some really nice chump change. He wasn't good for Alec. But you seem to be a better influence, even if you are a porn star."

Magnus nodded a little bit.

"You alright? You seem a bit down...did I say something wrong?" Isabella frowned a little.

"Me? Or just peachy..." Magnus lied hoping his voice didn't sound as strained as he felt. "Are you hungry? I don't know if I have anything, but we could order some take out, or we could go out, my treat."

"That sounds like a nice idea. We could go to Taki's."

"Doesn't your brother work there?" Magnus asked getting up and going to his room to change.

"Jace? Yeah, but he's off today. Unless you'd prefer to go somewhere else?"

"No, no Taki's is fine," Magnus smiled as he stepped out dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a grey long sleeve sweater and knee high silver boots with one of Alec's jackets in hand. He fixed his make up in the hall mirror and got his wallet. "Shall we?"

Isabella nodded and set her glass in the sink before following him out.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in the porn industry?" Isabella asked.

The two were walking through the park with cups of hot chocolate from a small cafe.

"A long time," Magnus answered sipping his own. "I don't do it for the money really, sure it's nice to have and I do love going shopping for new clothes, but I kinda like it. Ragnor likes to say I have chronic nymphomania," he chuckled.

"Really? You think that's true?"

"It's possible."

"But, enough about me, tell me about you. Any cute boys in the picture?"

Isabella smiled. "There is one. He's really cute, a friend of Alec's from work. He's the buildings receptionist."

"Does Alec know?"

"No, we're still keeping it under wraps."

Mangus nodded in understanding. "Well I won't tell him."

"You won't?"

"Nah, it's not my secret to tell."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she smiled. "I should start heading home. I have some packing I need to do before I head back to college for the weeks. We should do this again some time."

Magnus nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, it was fun."

Isabella gave him a quick hug before heading off.


	34. Late Nights (Ragnor's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

I promise the next chapter is pure fluff and possible smut.

Feel free to pm me anything you'd like to happen to them. I'm going to start bringing it down to an end soon before working on the sequel~

 **Chapter 20: Late Night (Ragnor's POV)  
**

"Ah fu..fuck right there!" Ragnor groaned biting the pillow he was clutching. "Da..damn i..it Raphael, stop teasing."

"And why on earth would I do that~" Raphael smirked as he thrust into his slowly.

"Because its torture," Ragnor whined pushing back against and biting his lip.

Raphael chuckled and started thrusting at a regular pace gradually picking up speed. Holding his hips.

"I thought you turned your phone off," the younger groaned hearing Magnus's custom ringtone.

"I didn't exactly have time to do so when you decided you were bored and chose to take it out on me."

"Let it ring."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Magnus, that's why."

Raphael pulled out and dropped down onto the bed next to him with a dramatic huff as the agent picked up his phone on the counter.

"Should I be worried you're calling me on my day off?" Ragnor answered settling back against the pillows. "What? Where are you? Because I can hardly hear you over the loud music that's why…" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Magnus I said fine. Yes. Alright."

He hung up and set his phone aside before getting up and pulling on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" Raphael sat up.

"To get the guest room set up. Magnus seems to be too drunk to even make it home to his apartment."

"Dios mio. Just let the man pass out in an alley way, come back to bed and let me ravish you instead," he tried to coax.

"You know I can't do that," Ragnor pulled on a shirt and found his house slippers.

"Yes, you can. Magnus is just a child and you just keep giving in to him. He's too dependent on you."

"I know," Ragnor sighed and leaned over giving him a kiss. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You better," Raphael got up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

The sound of the shower turning on soon followed.

Ragnor winced a bit at the force and shook his head. He went to the guest room and changing the sheets to fresh ones and made sure the bathroom was stoked and clean before going to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I'm going for a run," Raphael zipped up his jacket.

"Now? It's one in the morning," Ragnor frowned.

"I need some way to get rid of this sexual frustration," he shrugged heading out.

Ragnor got down two cups and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the counter to wait for Magnus. He was on his second cup and it was a quarter to two by the time Magnus actually got the place knocking on the door.

Ragnor set his cup down and went to answer stumbling back a little as the man suddenly just fell into him almost knocking him to the floor.

"Good lord, how much have you had to drink?" Ragnor slipped his arm around him to keep him steady and led him over to the couch.

"I lost count after twenty shots of vodka," he slurred.

"No wonder you reek, woah hey no no, no passing out against me."

Ragnor grabbed a fist full of Magnus's hair to keep his head up and made a very awkward walk to the guest room promptly going to lay Magnus on the bed only to be pulled down with him.

"Magnus, now what are you doing?" He asked trying to get up.

"Stay," he whined.

"You're drunk, and you smell like booze," Ragnor sighed giving up and letting the man settle against him.

"You still love me."

"At times yes. Why?"

"Alec slept with his Ex while in Paris…They were spotted at some bondage club together…"

"Oh. How did you find out?"

"I read it in the tabloids and then Alec confirmed it when I asked him about it…You don't think I'm going to lose him to do you? Because he's into bondage and I…I'm not?"

"Of course not Magnus. He loves you too much to let something like ruin what you have. He won't leave you because you're not into bondage."

"I want to do a few…bondage movies. I don't care what kind, just get me something okay?"

"Magnus-"

"Just do it. For me. Please?"

Ragnor nodded a little bit. "Alright. If that's what you want."

He ran his hand through Magnus's hair and looked down seeing the man passed out/asleep and quietly untangled himself from him. He undressed him and got him under the covers before shutting the door behind him quietly as he walked out.

He went to his own room, where Raphael was stepping out of the bathroom back from his job, and face planted the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Magnus wants to do bondage now…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Ragnor rolled over to lie on his back and looked at the ceiling.

"With him I can never tell…" he sat up and took off his clothes getting under the covers pulling the blankets over his head. "Just wake me up at the point of never…"


	35. Homecoming Part 1 (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Another chapter :3

Feel free to pm me anything you'd like to happen to them. I'm going to start bringing it down to an end soon before working on the sequel~

 **Chapter 21: Homecoming Part 1 (Alec's POV)  
**

"Alec!"

"Magnus what are you-mmf!"

Alec blinked and wrapped his arms around the man currently kissing him like it was going out of style, not that he was complaining, and pulled back after a little bit blushing at some of the eyes trained on them.

Granted all eyes were on them whenever they were around. Mainly on Magnus.

"I missed you," Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I missed you too," Alec smiled kissing him again. "That trip was hell without you."

"It was hell here without you," he pouted. "All I did was work, go to a few parties, had drinks with Woolsey and Raphael and oh, I went shopping with your sister."

"You and Izzy went shopping?"

"Yeah, she came over to apologize and once we got passed that we became sort of fast friends."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried now," Alec joked.

"For now I'd be happy," Magnus smiled and kissed him again before letting his feet drop and fixed his clothes. "Now, let's go get your bags, and then I'll give you a welcome home present and then we'll go home so I can finish getting your welcome home party finished."

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Too much is never too much when it comes to you."

Magnus laced their fingers together.

"You spoil me," Alec sighed smiling.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but just remember I want to spoil you as well. But with the party, it just means you're going to have to wait for your gifts until later."

Magnus pouted. "How about one now and the rest later?"

"We'll see~" Alec held his hand.

* * *

"How…are you not…tired?" Alec panted a little bit as he got up from the floor and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"We've only done it four times," Magnus rolled his eyes and stretched. "I still got another two rounds in me~"

"There's a lot of rounds in you already," Alec pointed out with a wink. "Pretty sure if you were a woman you'd be pregnant with our baby by now," he joked.

"If I was a woman I'd love to have your baby, but sadly I am a male," Magnus gave him an apologetic look.

"It's alright, I happen to like you as a man. Very much indeed."

He glanced over at him taking in his abs and slim body.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alec blinked and looked down seeing Magnus on his knees in front of him.

"How the fuck do you do that?"

"You get so deep in thought you don't notice."

"Mmm is that so?"

Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little bit feeling Magnus's mouth around him. He grabbed onto the counter for support and groaned.

"You never cease to amaze me," Alec breathed thrusting his hips a little.

Magnus made a pleased noise and continued to suck bringing Alec close to orgasm. Alec reached down and grabbed his hair thrusting his hips more before coming with a long groan holding himself in his mouth slowly pulling out once he finished.

Alec pulled him up into a kiss and turned them so Magnus's back was to the counter and put his hands on his hips.

"I missed fucking you so much," he buried his face into his neck.

"Do you mean you fucking missed me?" Magnus chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. I meant what I said," Alec bit his neck gently and sucked massaging his hips.

Magnus groaned and rubbed their hips together tilting his head back to give him more access to his neck. "Wha...what else did you miss?"

Alec hmmed and pulled him closer. "I missed your soft skin, your beautiful eyes, your warm body against mine, I missed how tight you are and how you just open up for me like a flower~"

Magnus blushed a bit.

Alec smiled. "I missed how you would blush at any compliment I give you."

"You are such a romantic you know that?" Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck. "How about some shower sex before the party~"

"The day I turn down any kind of sex with you is the day you're allowed to slap me," Alec grabbed his hand and started leading him to the bathroom. "We're gonna need to get more lube after this you know."

"Guess we'll make another sex shop run~"

* * *

"For you," Ragnor held a bag out to Alec as he stepped into the apartment.

"You didn't have to bring a gift," Alec told him taking the bag.

"It's not so much a gift as insurance..." Ragnor answered. "But now is not the time or place to speak about it. So just look it over when you have the chance and call me."

Alec nodded a little bit and set the gift aside.

"Is Magnus around?"

"He's on the fire escape."

"Thanks."

"Alec! I'm so glad you're home," Isabella grinned as she hugged him. "I have so much to tell you."

"I have time," he chuckled hugging her back. "Thanks for giving Magnus a chance."

"Once you get passed the pornstar bit he's a really great person. Keep him."

"I plan too," Alec nodded smiling. "Trust me. I'm not letting him slip away."

She gave him another hug before going to get a drink.

"Mom and Dad respectfully decline coming here but I brought more booze so I figure that's an upside," Jace handed him a case of beer. "And I brought Clary, I hope that's alright."

"Hey you," Clary gave Alec a knowing look.

"Right...mind if I borrow her for a second? Thanks," Alec handed Jace the beer and grabbed Clary's arm and leading her back outside.

"Alec, Alec, Alec," Clary shook her head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"He told you didn't he?" Alec let her go and ran a hand through his face.

"Yeah, he did. What about Magnus huh? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was drunk, I was...I was very drunk and it was very stupid of me and for the love of all that is holy do not tell Jace. He will castrate me and make it look like an accident."

"Does Magnus know?" She asked.

"Yeah, he seems to be okay, but I don't want to chance it so I took some time off work to just spend it with him. Giving him my full attention."

She nodded. "Well just know that if you fuck up again I'll help Jace hide the body." She smiled and patted his head.

"No wonder he loves you," he smiled and led her back inside.


	36. Homecoming PT 2(Magnus's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Another chapter :3

And now we introduce Will and Jem :3

Feel free to pm me anything you'd like to happen to them. I'm going to start bringing it down to an end soon before working on the sequel~

 **Chapter 21: Homecoming Part 2 (Magnus's POV)  
**

"Don't you haven't to get ready for work?"

Alec yawned as he walked into the kitchen. Magnus fixed him a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Not for a few weeks. I took some time so you and I could spend it together."

"That was sweet of you, but I have to film today," Magnus gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh… well I can always see if Jace wants to hang out or something. We could go to dinner?"

"Dinner is doable," Magnus nodded and leaned over the counter giving him a kiss. "I'll call you when we break okay?"

"Have fun."

"I love you."

* * *

Magnus winced as he sat down at his mirror in his dressing room and looked at the bruises already forming on his arm with distaste.

He sighed and picked up his phone reading over some texts. Mostly Ragnor trying to talk him out of this. Not that that would happen. And a few from Alec.

Magnus smiled at the picture attachment he received and chuckled at the next one of Chairman Meow and Church dressed up in little costumes with a caption of "this is what happens when Alec goes five hours without sex after almost a month away"

He sent him a text back saying they'd be done by 7 and texted him the address of the studio.

"Breaks over in five Mag Pie," Daniel poked his head in his dressing room.

He nodded and touched up his make up and tucked his phone away before going back out.

"You're being a real trooper you know that? I feel really honoured to work with you."

"Really Will? We've known each a few years now. You can stop with the kiss assery," Magnus stretched.

"We may have known each other a while, but we haven't actually worked together. What made you get into bondage anyway?"

"Thought I could branch it out a little," he shrugged. "You and Jem ever do anything like this in the bedroom?"

"When the mood strikes," Will nodded tying his mask back on. "What about you and Lightworm Hmm?"

"It's Lightwood, and we done it a few times, nothing to hard core though."

"He pretty vanilla?"

"No…he's really into the BDSM scene. We just haven't been dating that long."

Will nodded. "You're scared. I get it."

"I am not scared."

"Yeah. Ya are. You just need to relax. Otherwise you're gonna cut off the circulation to my dick and Jem will not be pleased about that."

"The day your dick stops working is the day hell will freeze over Will."

"It better be," Will chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, how was filming?"

"Oh, you know, filming."

Magnus fixed his scarf around his neck and smiled. "How was your day? Do the cat's hate you now?"

"Chairman seems to like me well enough, he only bit me twice," he held up his hand.

"Aw, my poor baby. Shall I play nurse for you later~"

"I think I'll live, but a kiss would make me feel loads better."

"I can do that," Magnus smiled stepping closer and kissing him holding on to his coat.

"Get a room."

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled away to look at Will over his shoulder.

"Put a sock in it Herolde."

"I can think of something much better and harder to put into it if you catch my meaning. This must be lover boy I take it."

"Will this is Alec, this is Will. He's a friend of mine. I thought you left with Jem."

"It's nice to meet you Alec, Magnus speaks very highly of you. And Jem is in the bathroom."

"Ah, well, we should be on our-"

"Magnus, Will didn't tell me the two of you were going to be working together…"

Magnus internally winced and turned to face Jem with a slightly strained happy smile.

"Jem, how nice to see you."

"Likewise I suppose," Jem nodded grabbing Will's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Who's this?"

"Alec Lightwood, I'm Magnus's fiance," Alec put his arm around Magnus and tugged him closer missing the wince on the star's face at the action. "Are you in the industry as well?"

"Me? Hardly, I'm a history teacher at the Idris Prep School. What about you?"

"Photographer," Alec answered. "I work for Belcourt studio's in the Upper East side."

"A photographer. How like you Magnus."

"And what in seven hells is that supposed to mean?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Right, well we're going to miss our reservation so it was nice meeting you Alec, see you tomorrow Mag Pie."

Will ushered Jem down the street and around the corner.

"What was that about?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Magnus brushed it off as they started walking.

"The short version?"

"I don't want to ruin this gorgeous night with old tales from the past. Now, let's go have our first dinner so you can tell me all about Europe fashion week. I never got a chance to ask you last night."

"Where should I start?"

"The models. What were they like?"

"They were really pleasant. A few of them tried to flirt with me before I told them I was already seeing someone, and that I'm gay. We grabbed drinks a few times after the shows. Most of th time I was just taking pictures and running errands for Camille. I really wish you would've come. She mentioned the two of you used to go to Paris when you were together."

"We did," Magnus nodded. "I haven't been there in ages though."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something while I was there."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Really? Because I can just send it back."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Let me spoil you. Now close your eyes."

Magnus obeyed and closed his eyes and waited patiently.

"Alright, open them."

Magnus opened his eyes and saw Alec holding a simple necklace. It was a red crystal stone in the shape of a heart with wire on a silver chain.

"That's a witch light stone…" Magnus blinked a bit surprised.

"I know you have an interest in this kind of thing and when I saw it made me think of you...I know it's kind of simple and all-"

"Alec I love it," Magnus smiled. "I thought you weren't listening when I was talking about that."

"I always listen," Alec motioned for him to turn around and hooked it around his neck so he could wear it.

"Smart answer," Magnus turned when he finished and kissed him. "I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"You're right. You can do so much better than a photographer."


	37. Halloween and Insecurities (Magnus POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view.

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Translation: Who's dick do I have to suck to get a little patient's around here?

I used Google Translate so it might be wonky

Another chapter :3

And now we introduce Will and Jem :3

Feel free to pm me anything you'd like to happen to them. I'm going to start bringing it down to an end soon before working on the sequel~

 **Chapter 22: Halloween and Insecurities (Magnus's POV) Part 1  
**

"Are you dressed yet? We're going to be late for Camille's Party," Alec knocked on the bedroom door and tried the door knob rolling his eyes when he found the door to be locked.

"I'm almost finished," Magnus called out.

He dug through the makeup scattered out on the bed and grabbed the makeup brush and the concealer and finished covering up the rest of the still fading bruises on his skin.

"Magnus, I will break down this door if I have to," Alec warned knocking again.

"Siapa kontol saya harus menyedot untuk berkeliling sedikit pasien di sini?" Magnus walked over to the door and unlocked it before opening it and putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't know what you said but it sounded really hot," Alec looked him over. "Maybe we could be a little late…"

"Ah haha no, I spent hours getting this just right. No touching for five hours."

"So…I can touch you after five hours? Does that start now? Or once we get to the party?"

"Once we get to the party."

"Damn…fine…" Alec set the timer on his watch. "Five hours then."

Magnus rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat. "Come on. We're going to be late."

* * *

"Alec! Don't you look like a picture out of a Bondage magazine," Camille complimented. "What's your costume?"

"I'm a Shadowhunter from this book series. Real bow and arrow and everything…I used to take archery so," he smiled. "You look amazing. Vampire queen I'm guessing?"

"Of course," she grinned and did a small twirl.

"Magnus, amazing as always. Really digging the Pharoah king look."

"Why thank you," he grinned and reached up to fix his hair. "Made it myself as per usual, but very worth it."

"You made this? I thought you bought it," Alec looked at him surprised.

"Buy a Halloween costume? Alec, love, I haven't bought a Halloween costume in about twenty years." Magnus smiled.

"Now it's gonna feel a lot worse when I tear it off you," Alec pouted a little.

"Five hours Alec, five hours," Magnus kissed his cheek before going to the bar to grab a drink.

"Well this is a surprise…Didn't expect to see you here."

"Jem…I could say the same about you," Magnus thanked the bartender and picked up his drink. "Where's Will? Aren't the two of you usually joined at the hip?"

"He's around here somewhere…I was just getting a drink. Where's your new boy toy, I mean boyfriend."

"Sulking, I spent too much working on my costume for him to rip it off with his teeth. You look nice by the way. What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a cat…Will took my ears though…" he motioned to the black cat tail and paws he was wearing and the bell collar.

"Why would he take your ears?"

"It's Will…why would be do anything?"

Magnus nodded a little in agreement and looked at his drink.

"I should go find Will…enjoy the party…"

Jem walked off and Magnus let out a relieved breath once he was gone and finished his drink.

"Shall I get down on my knees oh pharoah~"

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to look at Woolsey. The man was dressed as a sexy cop. It suited him well and did a nice job of showing off his muscle and tall build.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that, and no touching," Magnus smacked his hand away. "Took me hours to get it likes this and I'm not going to have it ruined."

"So that's why your boyfriend is nursing a beer on the couch and talking to Raphael."

"I told him he has to wait five hours," Magnus nodded. "Then he can tear this off with his teeth for all I care."

"You've always had such a way with words Magnus…how about a dance?"

"I shouldn't. Alec can be a bit possesivey when he's being denied sex. I doubt he'd like us dancing together."

"Really? Cause rumor on the street is you like it a bit rough."

"I'm going to go check on Alec…" Magnus shook his head and started to walk past him.

"Magnus!"

He froze and cringed turning and smiling.

"Seelie, Camille didn't tell me you were going to be here…"

He blew a feather out of his face as she hugged him, almost crushing her breasts against his face in her low cut dress.

"It was a last minute meeting," she pulled back and smiled. "I do love a party."

"So we all know…" he smiled politely.

"We must make an appointment to grab lunch."

"Of course, just call Ragnor and he can set the whole thing up."

He waved before making a quick getaway and snuck out to the balcony and took out the pack of cigarettes he kept stuck behind the flower pot and lighter lighting one.

"Still smoking I see," Camille walked out a few minutes later closing the sliding doors behind her.

He turned and blew the smoke away from her and offered her the stick. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alec seems to be enjoying himself. Last I saw he and Raphael were dancing."

"Oh? I'm glad he's having fun."

He took another drag and blew out more smoke looking at his nails.

"Have you been eating? Sleeping well? Taking your medication?"

"Of course I have."

"Don't lie to me Magnus."

"I'm not lying Camille."

She reached over and took his chin turning him so he was facing her. He avoided her gaze and instead looked down at the street below.

 _I wonder how far of a drop it'd be to the bottom…._

"You would be dead when you hit the ground…"

"Did I say that out loud?"

She nodded. "Fraid so love."

"Go back inside, enjoy your party, I'll be fine," he gave her a smile. "I won't jump. I swear."

She sighed and nodded kissing his cheek before going back into the party. He leaned against the railing and continued smoking before putting it out with the heel of his shoe.


	38. Halloween, Insecurities and Bad New P2

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

And now something bad has happened but not to Alec or Magnus so~ :)

Feel free to pm me anything you'd like to happen to them. I'm going to start bringing it down to an end soon before working on the sequel~

 **Chapter 22: Halloween, Insecurities and Bad News (Alec's POV) Part 2  
**

"There you are," Alec stepped outside onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind resting his chin on his shoulder. "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze."

"Hmm? Oh…Just needed some quiet time is all. Kinda loud in there. And I won't freeze now that I have my human furnace to keep me warm."

Alec nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Wanna go home? It's still early enough we can sit on the steps and pass out candy to the trick or treaters," Magnus mused.

"You don't want to stay and party?"

"Not really feeling the party scene tonight. Unless you want to stay."

"I am game for whatever you want to do. If that means sitting on the porch and passing out candy to trick or treaters, or making out on the couch or just watching crap TV, I am there."

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled turning to face him. "You've already got the role of boyfriend Alec."

"I just want you to know that I'm always gonna want to do things with you. No matter how domestic they are."

"I can think of something pretty un-domestic~"

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Bathroom sex."

"Here? In my boss's home?"

"It'll be fun and quick."

Magnus reached down and palmed the front of his pants teasingly. Alec bit his lip to stifle a groan and gripped his hips.

"Fuck. Sold. Where's there a bathroom in this place."

Magnus took his hand and led him through the mass of people all over the place and upstairs to the second floor and down the hall to the empty bathroom quickly shutting and locking the door behind them.

"If memory serves me correctly, Camille always keeps a bottle of lube right…here," he grinned and grabbed the clear bottle out of the bottom cabinet drawer and held it up.

"Less talk more kiss," Alec kissed him backing him against the bathroom door and running his hands up the skirt of the costume.

Magnus shuddered a little bit and spread his legs more giving him more room. Alec uncapped the lube and poured some into his hand and easily slid in a finger adding a second after a few moments.

"Alec," Magnus squirmed a little biting his lip. He held onto the counter with one hand for balance.

"Patience, I don't want to hurt you," Alec pulled his fingers out and made fast work of his belt and pants. "Put your leg around my waist."

Magnus complied and Alec held it in place and, after applying more lube, thrust in groaning as Magnus clenched.

He started thrusting and leaned forward kissing him. He bit his lip and tugged gently as he kissed him picking up his pace.

Magnus dug his nails into his forearms kissing back. Alec went a little harder, making sure to hit his sweet spot quickly bringing the both of them to climax, Magnus sagging against his chest panting.

* * *

"Camille's going to kill us when she finds out we had sex in her bathroom," Alec smiled running his fingers through Magnus's hair.

"Who says she has to find out~" Magnus ate another piece of candy and snuggled into Alec's side more. "Could…Could I ask you something?"

"You always can," Alec nodded taking a sip from his beer. "What's up?"

"Why are you with me?"

"What do you mean?"

Alec frowned a little and sat up.

"Why are you here? With me? Dating me? Loving me? Why?"

"Because I want to."

"But why? I..." Magnus covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "Fuck, forget it. Forget I said anything. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Alec grabbed his hand as he started to get up and tugged him back down.

"I'm with you because I want to be. I'm dating you because I love you, and I love you because from the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one I wanted to be with."

"But why? I'm nothing special Alec, I make porn for a living, and I sleep with people for a living. I do nothing but screw up. I'm not even emotionally stable. Why would you want to be with someone like that? You can do so much better me."

"You want the honest truth?"

Magnus nodded. Alec sat up and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know…I just know that being with you makes me happy. I meant it when I said from the first moment I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you. I don't care that you do porn for a living or that you sleep with other people, because at the end of the day, you come home to me, not them. They don't get to see the side of you I do. The adorable side that blushes any time I compliment you, or the sleepy side that will just hunker down at my side while I'm working drinking tea. They aren't the ones that get to hear about your day, who get to hold you all night while you're sleeping. And yes, you have chronic depression and anxiety, but that doesn't bother me. I will support you no matter what because I love you, flaws and all."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Alec smiled and kissed him softly wrapping his arm around him holding him close.

"Anything else you need reassurance on?"

"Not at the moment," Magnus shook his head and kissed his cheek. "Thank you though."

Alec nodded and ate a few pieces of candy and picked up his phone when it started vibrating. He checked the caller ID and was a bit surprised.

"My mom is calling me…" Alec stated.

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"Well answer it."

Alec pressed talk and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey mom this is a surprise…" he answered.

"It's your father. He's had a heart attack. We're at the hospital now. I just thought you should know."

"I…is he alright?" Alec sat up more at the news.

"He's resting right now, the doctors just finished checking him over. Room 315 if you want to come and see him…"

Alec nodded. "Thanks…I-"

He blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear as he got the dial tone but hung up.

"Everything alright?" Magnus asked drinking some tea.

"My dad's in the hospital. He uh he had a heart attack."

"Is he alright?...Do you want to go and see him?"

Alec nodded. "Is that okay with you?"

"I'll be fine. You're family needs you right now."

Alec stood up and grabbed his coat pulling it on and fumbling with the buttons before managing to get it. He shoved his phone and keys into his pockets.

"I'll call you after."

Magnus nodded. "Give them my best."

Alec shut the door behind him as he left.


	39. Bad News and Acceptance P1 (Alec's POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Feel free to pm me anything you'd like to happen to them. I'm going to start bringing it down to an end soon before working on the sequel~

 **Chapter 22: Bad News and Acceptance (Alec's POV) Part 1  
**

"Oh, Alec," Isabella hugged him as he jogged over and buried her face into his chest sniffling.

"He's gonna be just fine Izzy," he comforted her and rubbed her back as Jace walked.

"Mom left a half hour ago," he sighed. "Dad's still sleeping but we wanted to stay just in case something changed or anything…"

"How'd it happen?" Alec asked concerned.

"He and mom were arguing about something and then he just, gripped his chest and passed out. Mom called the ambulance while we tried to keep him lucid until they got there."

Alec nodded.

"I'm gonna go get some water…" Isabella pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"What were they fighting about?" Alec asked once she walked away. He sat down in one of the chairs and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"You…Dad was saying how instead of treating you like the black sheep of the family, they should try to welcome Magnus into the fold you know? No hard feelings…"

"And mom wasn't going for it was she?"

"Not really. She was against the entire thing."

Alec nodded a little bit. "Why don't you take Izzy home? I'll stay with dad for now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You guys go home and get some sleep. Izzy has classes in the morning."

"Try not to worry too much alright? The doctor said he's going to be just fine."

Alec leaned back and watched Jace leave before taking out his cell phone and calling Magnus's number hoping the man would pick up.

"Hey, how is he?" Magnus answered.

Alec could hear splashing in the background which meant the other man was in the bathtub.

"You really shouldn't answer your phone in the bathtub and according to Jace he's not bad. I'm gonna stay over to make sure."

"I'm not going to drop my phone in the bathtub," Magnus replied. "And that's good. How's your mom?"

"I'm not sure; she wasn't here when I got here. Jace said she left, he and Izzy just went home as well actually…"

"Do you want me to bring you anything? Your laptop? A change of clothes?"

"Just my laptop. I can do some work while he rests, I'm in the hall at the moment. Just text me when you get here."

"I'll see you in a bit then. And just relax. I can hear how tense you are from here."

"I will do my best…I love you."

"I love you too Alec."

He hung up and ran a hand through his hair before standing up and walking into the hospital room. His dad was lying in the bed. Awake.

"I thought you were sleep…" Alec cleared his throat.

"The beeping of the heart machine was keeping me awake," Robert sighed sitting up. "I'm surprised you came. After the last time we spoke I assumed you wanted nothing to do with us…"

"We all said things…" Alec waved his hand dismissively and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. It was just stress really. Couldn't even qualify as a heart attack really."

"Dad…" Alec found himself smiling a bit. "You really have to take better care of yourself. Maybe you should take some time off of work. Just relax. It does wonders for the skin."

"I'm going to believe that's Magnus talking," Robert chuckled a bit.

"One of his many words of wisdom," Alec sighed leaning back in his chair.

"How have the two of you been? If you don't mind me asking."

"I screwed up and cheated. I ran into Sebastian in Paris and got drunk and did something stupid."

"Does Magnus know?"

"He reads all the gossip magazines he can get his hands on both in store and online. He confronted me about it and I told him. I feel terrible that I hurt him so I took a few weeks off to just focus on him and nothing else. Just catering to his needs."

Robert nodded. "I would like to apologize to the way I have been treating the two of you. It wasn't fair of me to judge him so harshly and, as soon as I get out of here, I'd like to take Magnus to dinner if you'll let me.

Alec blinked shocked and nodded a little. "I'll ask him. But you recovering is more important."

Robert nodded and leaned back closing his eyes. "You're free to go home you know. You don't have to stay."

"If I don't who's going to make sure you actually rest?" Alec looked over at a tapping on the window and saw Magnus out in the hall.

"It's alright Magnus, its safe," Robert called out to him.

 _Either my dad is really doped up on morphine or this heart attack affected waay more than his heart, A_ lec thought as Magnus walked into the room looking visibly surprised but quickly masking it.

"I brought your laptop, and a change of clothes. I know you said not to but I couldn't resist the chance to pack clothes for you," Magnus set the duffel bag down.

"Thanks," Alec nodded. "You didn't put anything pink in there did you?"

"Pink washes you out," Magnus wrinkled his nose. "Don't worry; I stuck to dark like you like…I should get going. Work in the morning. I'm glad to see you're okay Mr. Lightwood."

"Break a leg," Robert wished him awkwardly.

Magnus smiled at his attempt and waved before walking out.


	40. First Fights (Magnus's POV) P1

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

This chapter sort of took on a mind of it's own. Hope you like it.

 **Chapter 23: First Fights P1 (Magnus's POV)  
**

"Mmm Alec, phone," Magnus grumbled burying deeper into his blankets and letting out a sigh.

"It's closer to you," Alec pulled the blankets over his head.

"It's your phone."

Magnus shuddered and pulled the blankets around himself more as Alec rolled over and dug through their clothes on the floor and picked up the ringing cell phone and laid back down tugging some blankets with him.

"Hello?...Eh sort of, no no it's alright, oh um sure….hold on a second," Alec sat up a little bit and covered the mouth piece with his hand.

"This is going to sound really odd…but my dad wants to talk to you…"

Magnus pouted. "There goes my beauty sleep…" he held out his hand for the phone and rolled over using Alec's chest as a pillow.

"Morning Mr. Lightwood," he greeted trying to sound more chipper than he felt.

"I hope I'm not waking you…Isabella mentioned you tend to sleep late…" the man sounded a bit awkward.

"It's fine, I was having trouble sleeping anyway. Too much coffee during work."

"Right. Alec said you'd been working on a project…"

Magnus smiled a bit at the man's attempt at being interested.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping the two of us could grab lunch, say one this afternoon?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes…is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. One is very doable."

"There's a restaurant across from my firm. It's Italian I believe. I'm not sure my secretary mentioned it to me. We can meet there if you prefer?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you then. Would you like to talk to Alec again?"

"He's most likely asleep again. I'll see you at one."

Magnus nodded and hung up glancing at Alec who was in fact dead sleep and snoring. He wrinkled his nose and wiggled out of his grip and slipped under the covers. He really preferred the fall. Along with the fact that despite it being very cold outside, Magnus kept the heat cranked up, in the bedroom at least, and that left Alec no choice but to sleep in boxers and a long sleeved t-shirt.

He nudged his legs apart peeking out to make sure Alec was still asleep. He carefully pulled his boxers down and bit his lip.

 _Hello morning wood~,_ he licked his lips a little and leaned forward taking the length into his mouth slowly trying his best not wake Alec up. It wouldn't be as fun if he woke right away.

He started slow, Alec's leg's shifting slightly and gradually picked up the pace taking a little more into his mouth. He pulled up and licked the tip sitting up a little more for a better angle and used his other hand to massage his jewls.

Alec let out a low groan and Magnus hummed pleased as a hand curled in his hair as he kept sucking. He could tell he was getting close. He was throbbing in his mouth and tightening his grip on his hair before his hips arched a little and he came in his mouth before slumping against the mattress and panting.

Magnus sucked and licked before pulling off and fixing his boxers before worming his way back up Alec's body and resting on his chest smiling.

"Morning~"

Alec rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Morning to you too. What was that about?"

"You're going back to work today, I wanted to wake you up with a bang, metaphorically speaking," Magnus smiled. "Was it good?"

"Way better than good."

Alec nodded and wiped the corner of his chin with his thumb.

"What'd my dad call about? He did call right? I wasn't dreaming?"

"No, you weren't dreaming, and he invited me to lunch today."

"Really? Did he say why?"

"No clue," Magnus started to sit up and raised an eyebrow as Alec stopped him with his hands on his hips.

"You know it's about ten thirty and I'm supposed to meet your father at one and I need at least an hour and half to get ready so I'll be on time."

"You took care of me, now let me take care of you," Alec rubbed his hips.

"That's really not necessary," Magnus squirmed a little bit.

Alec frowned a little. "Are you sure?"

Magnus nodded and leaned down to kiss him. "I'm sure. Besides, I need a cold shower. It'll wake me up."

Alec nodded and kissed back before letting him go.

"I guess this means I need to get ready for work."

Magnus smiled. "Yep. No more lazing about mister. Someone's gotta pay the bills."

He got up and stretched grabbing his robe and putting it on as he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Mreow."

"Chairman, what are you doing in the bathroom?"

He picked up the kitten and kissed his forehead as Church rubbed against his legs. He picked up the other kitten and opened the bathroom door setting them out.

"Found the cats."

"Bathroom again? We have weird cat's," Alec chuckled.

Magnus started the shower and stripped before getting in the bath tub and closing the curtain and grabbing his shampoo. He hummed as he washed up being mindful of the bruises still littering his waist.

He was glad he had the day off. Granted, Will was forcing him to take the few days off to rest up. There's only so much make up can cover.

"Magnus, have you seen my grey sweater?" Alec called knocking on the door.

"Check the closet," Magnus called back shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to dry off with.

"Not there," Alec replied. "Damn it, the cat's peed on it again."

Magnus suppressed a laugh and started to do his makeup opting for casual instead of his normal thing.

"Just put it in the hamper, I'll do laundry later."

"And maybe clean up? I don't even remember where the litter box is in this place we call an apartment."

"It's not that messy Alec," Magnus pointed out opening the door and putting his hands on his hips. "And may I remind you, you're the one who likes to throw my clothes all over the place when we get ready to have sex."

"I don't hear you complaining," Alec retorted looking for a shirt.

"How can I? You have your hand down my pants and you're kissing the living daylights out of me as soon as I walk through the door. Not even five minutes in the door and you're jumping my bones."

"Well maybe if you helped clean up once in a while we wouldn't have this problem," Alec crossed his arms over his chest.

"Me? You're here all day Alec, while I'm at work."

"I'm not lazy if that's what you're impying."

"I never said you were lazy. I was saying that while I'm at work you're here, watching reruns. I at least try to be productive when I'm home."

"Oh yes so productive. Watching porn does not count as being productive Magnus."

"I make porn for a living, I watch so I can get better so I don't fuck it up."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"And I least I don't fill up the DVR with BDSM crap. You never told me Sebastian made a few videos."

"Here we go," Alec threw his hands up in frustration. "I knew it bothered you."

"Of course it bothers me! It bothers the fuck out of me. You slept with your ex-boyfriend. And you were going to lie about it to me. To my face."

"I wasn't going to lie."

"Oh really? So you were going to tell me that you slept with him?"

"….At some point."

"Fan fucking tastic."

"Oh like you're perfect. How many times have you slept with your ex huh?"

"I have never slept with an ex while we were together."

"What about Woolsey? Or Will? Yeah, I figured it out. How many of your ex's are you sleeping with that I don't know about?"

"I haven't slept with any of my ex's since we started seeing each other. Woolsey and I never dated, Will and I never dated. Yeah, Woolsey and I fucked, but that was it, strictly fucking, I have no romantic feelings for him or Will. Or any of the men and woman I sleep with. Why? Because I'm with you Alec. I can at least keep it in my pants when I'm drunk."

"I'm going to work," Alec pulled on a random shirt and grabbed his camera bag.

Magnus winced as the front door slammed behind him as he left.

"Fan fucking tasking Magnus, way to run him off," he groaned and put his head in his hands.

* * *

 _Gonna stay with Jace a few days, I'll get some of my clothes while you're out – AL_

Magnus sighed and sent a quick text back and had to stop himself from rubbing his eyes and risk smearing his mascara.

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright?"

"Oh. Yes," Magnus nodded and put his phone in his pocket. "Sorry. Work."

"You sure? You looked a little upset," Robert held the door to the restaurant open and let Magnus walk in first.

"It's not important, Alec and I had a disagreement this morning and I don't want to bore you about your son and it's no big deal."

"What did he do?" Robert held up two fingers to the hostess.

"Really. It's nothing," Magnus followed him to the table and sat down.

"I'm honestly interested. I know Maryse hasn't been as good as handling this, but Alec seems to really love you and you two seem to be very happy so I want to try and support you both as best as I can. Now, tell me what happened."

"Alright, if you really want to know, would you mind if we got drinks instead? If I'm going to vent to my boyfriend's father, I need to be a little drunk first."

"I can understand that," Robert nodded.

"Excellent. I know a great bar we can go to, my treat."

Magnus stood up and walked with him out of the restaurant and got a taxi holding the door open for him.

* * *

"The two of you fought over a shirt?" Robert asked picking up his drink.

"It started out fighting over a shirt, turned into how neither of us clean up, and then this whole mess about my job and then I brought up Alec sleeping with his ex and then he brought up unpleasant things and then he left for work and now he's staying with Jace for the next few days."

"Have you two fought like this before?"

Magnus picked up his drink. "I guess this is our first official fight…" he sighed. "My fault of course." He drank his whiskey in one go and set the glass down.

"It's both of your faults. Clearly his sleeping with his ex-bothers you and you're not telling him. He on the other hand does have a tendency to be lazy. It's normal to fight over the little things. Maryse and I did all the time when we first started dating and when we were first married. We fought over what to name Alec before he was born. We almost named him Wilson."

"You're kidding," Magnus chuckled.

"I wish I were. Wilson Gideon Lightwood would've been his name," Robert drank some more of his beer.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, has a nicer ring to it than Wilson," Magnus smiled. "Although, I have to admit, I'd love him either way most likely…"

"If you don't mind me asking, now that I have a drink…do your parent's know? About your profession?"

"My parents, are dead…well my mother and step father are, I haven't seen my biological father in over twenty years. My mother…she committed suicide and blamed me for my father's leaving and my step dad was a jerk who died driving home drunk. You'd think with that I'd be a responsible drinker," he shrugged a little.

"Your agent, Ragnor mentioned your past history," Robert nodded. "I think that is very smart of you to always get tested and use protection."

"My golden rule, I'm lucky that I'm as well-known as I am that I can put it in my contacts and not be laughed out for it. That and I have a good agent."

"You've known each other a long time correct?"

"We went to high school together. I owe him a lot, I'd be dead if it weren't for him."

Magnus wrinkled his nose a little. "This is taking a depressing turn. Let's talk about something else."

"Anything in particular?"

"Alec mentioned you're an architect. Let's talk about that."

Robert nodded and ordered another round of drinks for them, Magnus of course sliding his card across the counter to the bartender before Robert could pay reminding him it was his treat.


	41. First Fights P2

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

This chapter sort of took on a mind of it's own. Hope you like it.

Just a heads up, I will be nudging this story to a close soon. I finally have a plan for how I want it to end :)

 **Chapter 23: First Fights P2 (Alec's POV)  
**

"Why so glum plum?" Camille asked sitting at Alec's desk. "You've been staring at your screen saver of Magnus for the past two hours."

"We had a fight…our first actual fight…and it's making me put things into perspective and now I'm scaring myself and also telling myself breaking up with Magnus is going to the stupidest life choice I ever make and I'm just freaking out right now."

"Aw, your first fight. I remember our first fight. It was over a pair of shoes. Turns out Magnus just has a slight problem of pushing people away after a certain point and I can be a bitch. Just give each other some space for a few days and then talk things out and everything will be right as rain."

"Really? It's that simple? I mean…we are talking about Magnus…the man is a master at masking his emotions."

"You lasted longer than most do when it comes to first fights. Ours was after two months," Camille gave him a sympathetic look.

"How'd the two of you meet any way if you don't mind me asking. I know you two dated, but Magnus's doesn't really talk about it."

"We met through a mutual friend. I was just starting out with my business and I needed some good publicity and Magnus offered to use my services and we didn't talk after that but he apparently drunk dialed my studio like two months later and then we went and got dinner and we started dating. And then he cheated on me with one of my assistance and we broke up."

"How long did you two date for?"

"About a year. We're better as friends though. You two however are meant for each other. He really loves you Alec."

"I really love him. That's why I'm giving him space because I don't want to fuck anything up."

She nodded in understanding. "It'll all work out for the best."

* * *

"To a night a freedom," Jace grinned and raised his glass. "No dames, in all cases."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Haha, I'm pretty sure Magnus would punch you, if he heard you say that."

"We all know Mangus can be a bit of a chick. Nerd boy agrees with me don't you-"

"My name is Simon," Simon reminded him.

"I know, but Nerd boy is so much better."

"And now we drink," Alec downed his shot and coughed. "By the angel's that's strong stuff."

"It's tequila, it better be," Jace downed his own, Simon following suit and setting the glass on the counter.

"Three more please," he ordered. "With an order of onion rings please."

Alec leaned against the bar and looked around. The last time he'd been here was when he and Magnus had gotten drinks and wound up nearly having sex in the bathroom stall. He sighed and took the shot Jace handed him.

"I want something stronger," Alec set the shot glass down.

"Like what?"

"Vodka," Alec handed him a twenty. "I need some air."

Alec headed outside of the club glad for the cool air on his over heated skin. He really hoped he wasn't coming down with something. He leaned against the wall and took out his phone. No missed calls or texts.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Alec looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What's with all the leather?"

"Ragnor and I had plans, but work came up so I figured why waste good leather. What about you? Thought you'd be hanging out with Magnus," Rapheal put his hands in his pockets.

"We had a fight, I'm giving him space."

"You two had a fight? What about?"

"It's a long story. Wanna come in and join me and my brother and friend for some drinks? My brother's paying."

"I'd never turn down a free drink," Raphael nodded. "Lead the way."

Alec walked him into the bar and over to the table Jace and Simon were sitting at. The two were in a current debate about something or other. Alec wasn't really paying attention. He took his phone out of his pocket and flipped through his contacts before his phone was pulled from his grasp.

"No."

"Jace, give me my phone," Alec frowned.

"No, this is supposed to be a guys night which means no texting Magnus."

"But-"

"No buts," Jace shoved the phone into his pocket and handed Alec a beer. "Now be a good boy and drink your alcohol. What are you having Raphael."

"Tequila, it's a tequila night," the younger answered. "And yes I'm old enough to drink. I just look young."

Jace nodded and went over to the bar and got them all some more drinks setting them on the table. Alec sighed and drank his beer. He wasn't used to going this long with out talking to Magnus. He felt guilty for what he said earlier. He hadn't meant it and he was dying to apologize.

"Stop sulking," Jace punched his arm lightly. "Whoever crashes has to pay our tab for the night," Jace announced. And whoever lasts the longest won't have to pay for drinks the next guys night."

"Then prepare to lose," Alec found himself grinning. "No one can hold their liquor better than I can. I was beer pong champion and keg stand king all four years of Uni."

Rapheal chuckled and picked up his shot glass. "I suppose you and I will the top contenders, unless blonde and glasses can keep up."

"I can hold my own," Simon protested.

"Only time will tell," Jace smiled.

* * *

"Looks like it's just you -hiccup- and me lightwoos," Raphael slurred.

"You'll be out soon enough," Alec grabbed the wall for support as he tried to stand and yelped when his legs gave out from under him once more.

Rapheal snickered and took another swig from the bottle of bourbon they were sharing. Alec reached for the bottle and took his own helping.

"Ssssshould we call a cab?" He patted himself down looking for his phone. "Oh wait, Jace has my phone..." he pouted. "Lemme use your phone."

"Woah, hey there Mr. Handsy," Raphael swatted at Alec's hands. "My body is only for Ragnor...what a funny name..Ragnor," he snickered.

"Fine, I'll use a payphone," Alec huffed.

Alec swayed as he got to his feet and picked up the bottle before walking over to the payphone and digging around in his pockets for some change. He put the quarters into the machine and dialed the number he knew by heart with out evening batting an eye.

"Someone better be dying," Magnus nearly growled into the phone.

Alec giggled. "Ahahaha no...just sort of drunk..."

"Alec?"

He heard shifting on the other end of the phone and the clicking of the lamp.

"You do realize it's 3 in the morning right?"

"Is it?..."

"How long have you been drinking?"

"Ehh...since about nine after I got off work."

"You've been drinking for seven straight hours? You do realize you could get alcohol poisoning right?"

"Pssh, I have the stomach of an ox," Alec grinned at his corny reply. "Umm...could you maybe come get us?"

"Us? Who is this us?" Magnus asked.

"Me...Raphael, Jace and Simon? We're still at the bar...well outside the bar...Jace and Simon are passed out so now me and Raphael are left...please?"

"Which bar?" Magnus sighed.

"The one on sixth...I think...I don't know I forgot...Magnus? Mag pie?" Alec held the phone away from his ear and blinked before putting it back on the hook and staggering back over to Raphael and sat down next to him. "He hung up on me..." he picked up the bottle and took another swig and glanced over at the sound of snoring.

"And I win," he grinned triumphantly.

"And what is it you win? A good kick in the ass?" an amused voice asked.

Alec looked up and frowned. "It's whats your face. Jay?"

"Jem," he corrected. "And what do you win? A medal for being the most stupidest man alive? You do know you can get arrested for drinking in public right?"

"I...I totally knew that," Alec nodded. "This isn't mine...it's uh..his," he put the bottle in Jace's lap. "I'm just holding it for him."

"Does Magnus know you're out here? Drunk?"

"I called him...he hung up on me...I think he's on his way...I sort of upset him this morning, err, yesterday morning. We had a stupid fight because I was stupid and didn't notice how much the fact I slept with my ex a few weeks ago really bothered him. I'm a shitty boyfriend...my parents assumed he would be the one who would mess or cheat but I'm the one who screws up and cheats..." Alec frowned. "I'm a really shitty boyfriend."

"You're not a shitty boyfriend," Jem knelt down in front of him. "Dating guys like him and Will...it's rough on us. I mean, we're dating porn stars, that in it of itself is hard."

"...Did Magnus and Will ever date? I mean, I brought it up and Magnus said they'd never dated but...have they? I can understand if he's sparing my feelings but you and Magnus don't seem to get along well and I'm drunk and will be less likely to blow up if I get a yes but...have they?"

"No, they never dated. Will was never interested in Magnus romantically. They slept together once at some after party, they were drunk and horny I suppose...and young. But they never dated. Will doesn't love Magnus the way he loves me, and Magnus doesn't love Will the way he loves you..." Jem told him.

"I love rolling out of bed at 3 in the morning to pick up my drunk boyfriend and his passed out friends," Magnus drawled as he walked over. "Please refrain from pick pocketing him Jem."

"I was just keeping him company Maggie."

Alec snorted. "Maggie, that's what that girl called you when I called you that one time." He giggled. "Maggie, Maggie, Maggie~"

"Need some help getting them into the truck?" Jem offered looking at Magnus.

"That would be a big help actually," Magnus nodded and held his hands out to Alec.

"And so the damsel rescues the knight," Alec grabbed his hands and Magnus pulled him to his feet.

"Oh yes, the very drunk and going to be oh so hungover knight," Magnus replied guiding him to the car.

* * *

Alec groaned. His head was throbbing. His body was aching. Even opening his eyes hurt. He winced as he gingerly sat up and pushed the covers off of him. He reeked of tequila and bourbon. He stood up and grabbed the nightstand for support as he swayed.

"Good morning sunshine~" Magnus stepped into the bedroom.

"Don't yell..." Alec rasped out.

"I wasn't yelling darling, how's your head?" Magnus sat down on the bed and held out some aspirin and a glass of water.

"Like someone's taking a jack hammer to my skull..." he answered taking the aspirin and water.

He downed them both in one go and sat back down.

"I'm sorry about yesterday...I was a complete jerk to you and you had every right to be upset with me. I never should've just left it like that either."

"I think we're both just a little high strung," Magnus moved closer and gently moved him closer and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's been a bit stressful hasn't it?"

Alec nodded and winced at the action, closing his eyes. "Yeah...we're swamped at the studio. It's head shot season again...speaking of aren't you due for some new ones?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I overheard Ragnor and Camille talking about it on the phone. Apparently you're doing some new head shots, a photo shoot with Will, and another sexy calendar since your last one did so well."

"I hope you'll be doing the picture taking," Magnus kissed his forehead. "You want something to eat? I can whip you up some pancakes with bacon. Soak up all that booze."

"I'd much rather have you, but actual food sounds so much better right now," Alec chuckled and winced.

Magnus nodded in understanding and pulled away gently. "Just think, this time next year, we'll be celebrating our first fight anniversary," he smiled.

Alec smiled back and burrowed back into the bed. "So we will."


	42. Thanksgiving (Magnus's POV P1)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Lol how fitting Thanksgiving is chapter 24

Just a heads up, I will be nudging this story to a close soon. I finally have a plan for how I want it to end :)

 **Chapter 24:Thanksgiving (Magnus's POV P1)  
**

"Is there a s reasons you dragged me out of bed at five thirty?" Magnus yawned and happily sipped at his highly caffeinated sugary filled treat.

"We have to get the tree," Ragnor reminded him. "And then we need to pick up Catarina and Camille, Woolsey will be coming over later with Will and Jem around three and Raphael's back at the loft setting up."

"And you chose me to come with you to get the tree because…?"

"You get to pick it this year remember?"

"It's finally my turn?" Magnus grinned.

"Yes it's finally your turn," Ragnor rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot of the tree farm.

He turned off the engine and got out of the car, Magnus following suit coffee still in hand. Grinning ear to ear.

"I know just the one," Magnus grabbed Ragnor's arm as he started leading him around the farm.

"Will you make up your mind already? It's already been an hour," Ragnor groaned. "Not even Camille took this long to pick the tree."

"I want it to be perfect," Magnus finished off his coffee and tossed the empty cup into the trashcan. "It has to be perfect."

Ragnor nodded in understanding.

"I'm surprised you aren't spending Thanksgiving with Alec," Ragnor rubbed his hands together as the two continued looking.

"He's spending it with his family. I didn't want to over step anyone's boundaries, his mother still isn't my number one fan."

"She'll come around, Robert did didn't he?"

"Yeah," Magnus nodded. "I'm a little bummed we couldn't spend it together, but there's always a chance of it next year right?"

"Of course, and I suppose, you could invite Alec over later, it's only fair seeing as Raphael gets to join us this year."

"Mainly because we all know you'd through a fit if we didn't let you."

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Just pick your tree."

Magnus chuckled. "You're just mad cause you know I'm right."

After another twenty minutes of looking Magnus finally settled on the perfect tree. Six foot five, dark green and very alive.

"This one."

"Are you positive?"

Magnus nodded. "This is the tree for us."

Ragnor took out his wallet and paid before Magnus could change his mind and helped the man load it on to the car.

"And it only took us an hour and a half," Ragnor made sure the tree was secure before getting into the car.

"Perfection takes time," Magnus replied getting into the passenger seat. "How else do you think I manage to look so chipper and put together every morning."

Ragnor rolled his eyes and carefully pulled out of the driveway of the tree farm and began the longer than necessary drive back home.

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving," Woolsey greeted as he walked into the loft. "I found these two strays waiting downstairs in the lobby."

"I bring pie," Jem held up a plate.

"And I brought booze," Will grinned. "Any one care to place a wager on how Ragnor will get by the time dinner rolls around?"

"He's already passed out on the couch," Magnus pointed to the sleeping agent using Raphael's lap as a pillow.

"And it's not even dinner yet," Camille teased from the kitchen.

"Ah well, more for us then I suppose," Will shrugged and went to put the drinks in the fridge to chill. "No Lightworm?"

"Lightwood, and no, he's spending Thanksgiving with his family."

"He didn't invite you?"

"I politely declined, I didn't want to offset the mood, besides, it was my turn to pick the Christmas tree." He motioned to the large tree all set up and waiting to be decorated.

"You picked a nice one."

"I always did."

Magnus swiped his phone off the counter as it started buzzing and checked the caller ID.

"It's Alec, gonna answer, boyfriend protocol and all~" he stepped outside onto the balcony and answered the phone.

"Hey you," he smiled as he answered.

"I hope your thanksgiving's going better than mine," Alec sighed.

"I got to pick out the tree this year so it's going pretty good. Ragnor's already passed out, and Jem, Will and Woolsey just got here. All that's missing is you~"

"Believe me, I'd much rather be with you then here."

"You're more than welcome; we have more than enough food and drinks."

"I better stick it out…but I'll text you when I'm on my way later alright?"

"Alright. I'll keep my phone handy. Love you."

"Love you more."

Magnus hung up as the line went dead and put his phone back in his pocket. He stretched and walked back inside closing the sliding doors behind him.

"Do you ladies need any help in the kitchen?"

"You can start working on the pie," Catarina offered drying her hands off. "Jem's already got punch duty."

"Pie it shall be," Magnus nodded rolling up his sleeves.


	43. Thanksgiving (Alec's POV) p2

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Lol how fitting Thanksgiving is chapter 24

Just a heads up, I will be nudging this story to a close soon. I finally have a plan for how I want it to end :)

 **Chapter 24:Thanksgiving (Alec's POV P1)  
**

"I'm surprised you didn't invite Magnus to joins us," Maryse commented as Alec helped her wash the dishes.

"I did, he declined," Alec replied.

"Oh?"

"He didn't want to upset anyone by coming, and he already had plans with his friends. They have their own thanksgiving traditions."

"One can only imagine the things going on where he's concerned," Maryse mused. "Most likely sex and drinking."

"What is your problem with Magnus? He's a really great guy and he makes me happy."

"He sleeps with people for money Alexander. Why would you want to be with someone like that?"

"Because I love him. He makes me happy. He hasn't fucked up like you think he's going to. Dad's accepted him, why can't you?"

"I will never approve of you seeing that man."

"I don't know why I even bother. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect, straight son you wanted to take over your law firm. I'm not sorry however for dating a man who makes porn for a living. I'm not sorry that I love him and I'm not sorry that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go someplace I know I'm welcome."

Alec dried his hands off with a dish towel and grabbed his keys off the counter.

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving buddy," Alec sat in front of Max's grave hugging his knees to his chest. "Sorry i haven't been by much. Works been busy, trying to manage a relationship is hard. Or I'm just bad at it…we all miss you."

"Am I interrupting?"

Alec looked over and saw Magnus standing behind him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had plans…not that I'm not happy to see you. I am of course."

"Isabella called me after you told her about skipping out on Thanksgiving. She told me this is where you usually go around the holiday's…I can leave if you want."

"Please don't…" Alec shook his head. "Come meet Max."

Magnus walked over and sat down next to him and Alec realized Magnus wasn't dressed how he normally did. No makeup, hair product. Just pajama pants with red stripes and a grey hoodie. No doubt Alec's as it was a bit large on him.

"So this is the famous Max I've heard so much about," he smiled.

Alec nodded. "The one and only. I like to come here a lot when I need to think, it's quiet and Max was always great company."

"Do you miss him a lot?"

"Yeah. We all do."

"I...I never asked, do you have any family?"

"Only child...I don't know my real father to well, and my mother killed herself when I was a teenager and my step father died in a drunk driving accident. My only family is really Ragnor, Camille, Catarina and Jem and Will. And believe it or not Woolsey and Raphael despite the fact they can be huge dicks, ehh sorry Max. I didn't mean to swear."

Alec smiled at the apology. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Don't be, my mother...she wasn't much of a mother, and my step father blamed me for her death..." he shrugged a little. "My friends are the only family I really have...No matter how dysfunctional we are. Speaking of, do you wanna come over? I don't know if you've eaten yet, but we haven't. Camille burned the mashed potato's and had to go and get more."

"It's Thanksgiving, I could eat again," Alec nodded.

He stood up and offered his hands to Magnus to help the other man up and dusted off his pants.

"See you later Maxie. Love you buddy." He fixed the flowers he had brought and put his hands in his pockets.

Magnus led him over to the car parked out front.

"I didn't know you could drive," Alec got in the passenger seat of the vehicle.

A black mustang convertible.

"Of course I can drive," Magnus chuckled and got in the driver's seat turning the keys as the engine practically purred. "This is my baby. I don't get to drive as much as I like but when I do when I have the chance. Plus there are no real speed limits here in the country~"

Alec grabbed the dash board as the man peeled out of the parking spot. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised that he was a speed demon or not.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a stray," Magnus called as he and Alec walked inside the loft.

"Alec!" Camille grinned and hugged him. "I'm so glad you could join us. Magnus was being a down right bore with out you here."

"I was not," Magnus rolled his eyes. "She's had a bit to much wine to drink. Don't believe everything she says to you right now."

"See? A complete bore," she pouted.

She linked arms with him and led him over to the couch. "Sit with me, I've been banned from the kitchen."

"You burned the mashed potato's Cammie," Magnus said. He rolled up the sweater sleeves and went into the kitchen. "There will be hell to pay if you've burned my pie's too."

"Pie's? He bakes?" Alec asked surprised.

"He's more than just a good tumble in the sheet's Alec," Camille teased. "He's a damn good baker too. His pie's just melt in your mouth and the whip cream, to die for."

"He just get's better and better," Alec mused.

"Someone go and wake Ragnor and Raphael or pry them apart and tell them the food's ready," Magnus called out.

"I'll do it," Woolsey offered stepping in from the back porch. "Jem and Will went into one of the guest room a half hour ago so gotta wake them too."

"What can I do?" Alec asked standing up.

"Could you help Cat set the table?" Magnus answered. "There's eight of us so four on each side should do. But couples have to sit across from each other. It's sort of a rule."

"Why is that a rule?"

"Magnus gets handsy," Camille giggled standing up. "What can I do?"

"Sit at the table and look pretty," Magnus answered.

"I'm glad you could join us," Catarina smiled as Alec helped set the table.

"I'm glad Magnus feels comfortable enough to invite me," Alec replied.

"He feels comfortable to do anything with you it seems."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

Alec set down the last plate and helped with the glasses. She shrugged a little.

"He's just different with you. A good different though," She smiled. "Mind giving me a hand with the food?"

He nodded. "No problem."

* * *

"I'm glad you came over," Magnus hummed running his fingers through Alec's hair. "Our first thanksgiving together."

"I'm glad you invited me to come," Alec leaned down and kissed him.

Magnus sat up and moved to straddle to him. "And the nights still early, I'm sure I can make you 'come' again." He held up the bowl of whip cream. "After all. I didn't get my desert~"


	44. Hospitalization (Alec's POV 1)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day and How They Met

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Just a heads up, I will be nudging this story to a close soon. I finally have a plan for how I want it to end :)

 **Chapter 25: Hospitalization (Alec's POV P1)  
**

"Please explain to me why you dragged me out of bed at 5 in the morning," Alec rubbed his eyes as he looked at his sister. "Not even Magnus gets up this early."

"Christmas present shopping duh," Isabella replied. "Do you know what you're getting Magnus for Christmas?"

"I've had it picked out for two months now," Alec yawned.

"Oh? What is it?" Isabella asked.

"It's a surprise. It's sort of a Christmas present and sort of not. I haven't decided if I'm going to give it to him on Christmas or not. But I also booked up a room at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. One week, in the oriental suite."

"Holy crap," Isabella blinked. "You really went all out for him."

Alec shrugged. "He's worth it...I've bought all my presents...well not all...I just need something for mom and dad..." he put his hands in his pockets. "Why didn't you ask Jace to come with you?"

"He's been really moody lately. Plus you know he'd just be checking out all the girls."

"He's just upset because Clary won't give him the time of day," Alec chuckled. "He really liked her too."

Isabella nodded as the two walked into the mall. "Alright, well, let's just meet back here in a few hours then?"

"Sounds good to me," Alec called over his shoulder making a bee line for the coffee shop to get some caffeine.

* * *

"Alec," Jem smiled as he saw him and walked over.

Will lagging behind a bit as he was weighed down with a ton of shopping bags. Alec gave the man a sympathetic look and sipped from his coffee and smiled.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He greeted.

"Christmas shopping," Jem answered. "We're going to London for Christmas so I wanted to get all the gifts wrapped and in the mail before we leave soon. What about you? I'm surprised you're out shopping, or is Magnus making you wait here while he shops."

"Magnus is actually at home sleeping. I called him a half hour ago and I think he swore at me in Indonesian."

"Yeah, he doesn't like to be up until after one at least," Will nodded. "Hell hath no fury like that man sleep deprived." He shuddered.

Jem rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic Will. But that doesn't answer my question."

"My sister needed a ride to and from the mall so I'm playing chauffeur today. I have to go into work later to set up for the Christmas Family Portraits. And then go by parent's house and pick up some of my Christmas decoration's to put up around the apartment...I'm a bit surprised Magnus hasn't already decorated."

"Well, Magnus rarely gets a chance to spend Christmas really," Jem answered.

"How is that possible?"

"Last year Magnus had the flew, the year before that he was working, before that he had to go to the emergency room because of his allergies, so I think the only time he had a Christmas was when he was a kid, and even then he said it sucked."

"Are you spreading gossip?"

Alec felt an arm wrap around his waist and smelled Magnus's vanilla body lotion as he came up behind him.

"So you're up," Alec looked at him over his shoulder.

"Just barely, I have a massive headache," he replied and pushed his sunglasses up wrinkling his nose at the terrible lighting. He was dressed pretty modestly in red jeans and a green sweater with a black vest and black banana around his head.

"Then why didn't you stay at home?" Alec asked.

"I felt bad about earlier, plus I have to pick up my gifts and need a strong handsome man to carry them for me~"

Alec snorted and drank his coffee. "Good luck finding one."

Jem snickered at Magnus's pout and took Will's hand. "I like this one Magnus. Keep him. It was nice seeing you Alec, come on Will. Just a few more stops and then you get your reward."

The two men waved before walking away.

"Half and half then? I carry half and you carry half?"

"That's manageable," Alec nodded. "But after we have to wait for Izzy while she finishes her own shopping. I think she'll be a few more hours though."

"We shouldn't be to long, I've already paid its just a matter of picking them up," Magnus told him as they started walking.

"I should've thought of that," Alec said following after him. "It would've saved me loads of time."

"Well, this way we get to spend more time together," Magnus replied smiling.

* * *

"You really don't have to come with you know," Alec told Magnus as he finished changing. "I'm just picking up some things from my parents before I got to work."

"I don't mind. I have to go by the studio and talk to Rick and go by Ragnor's. So I can drive you to your parent's then drop you off at the studio," Magnus sipped his tea. "It's not trouble."

"If you're sure," Alec nodded pulling on his coat. "Just, drive the speed limit this time?"

"No promises," Magnus replied getting his keys.


	45. Hospitalization (Magnus's POV P2)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day and How They Met

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Just a heads up, I will be nudging this story to a close soon. I finally have a plan for how I want it to end :)

 **Chapter 25: Hospitalization (Magnus's POV P1)  
**

"Magnus, thank you so much for coming," Rick said as Magnus walked into his office.

"You said it was urgent so here I am," Magnus replied sitting down at the desk.

"Muffin?" Rick held out the basket. "One of the interns baked them trying to get on my good side."

"You fuck her too?" Magnus asked picking up a muffin and after inspecting it took a bite.

Rick rolled his eyes and set the basket on the desk.

"I'm going out of town for a few weeks and I need you to cover for me," he told him. "Everything's already planned so all you need to do is show up, do you what you do best and do the interviews and then you're good to go."

Magnus cleared his throat a little bit and nodded. "When?"

"This week and next week. It's possible I'll be back a little earlier, but until then it's all you. Do you want some water?"

Magnus nodded and rubbed his throat. "Please." He set the muffin down and drank some of the water coughing a little afterwards. "What kind of muffins were those?"

He loosened the first few buttons on his shirt and coughed a few more times trying to suck down air. Rick looked around for the card that came with the basket and quickly scanned it over.

"Uhhh banana with nutmeg...are you allergic to banana?" he asked.

Magnus shook his head and stood up dumping the contents of his bag onto the desk. "Nu...Nutmeg," he coughed trying to find his epipen. _Shit, shit, shit,_ he thought going through his pockets.

"Woah, take it easy," Rick put his arm around him to steady him. "Try to stay calm alright?"

Rick let him go and ran over to the door and poke his head out. "Someone call Mr. Fell and an ambulance!" he yelled.

Magnus vaguely recalled hearing someone yell his name before he collapsed.

* * *

Magnus groaned as he slowly came too and winced at the sudden light. He peeked out and internally swore finding himself in the hospital. _Damn muffins...,_ he thought taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

"Oh thank the angel's you're okay," Alec appeared in his line of sight.

"It was just a little allergic reaction," Magnus waved his hand dismissively as he sat up.

"Little? You stopped breathing. How many times have I told you to always carry your Epipen with you?"

"Jem?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I was the studio, when Rick asked someone to call an ambulance," he answered. "I was dropping off some forms for Will."

"I was worried sick about you," Alec caught his attention again. "Something had to be wrong if Rick was calling from your cell. Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"Could I have some water? My throat's a bit dry."

Alec nodded and got him a cup of water and handed it to him. "Jem's right though. Why didn't you have an Epipen on you?"

"It's not like I intended to consume nutmeg..." he mumbled drinking some of the water. "How likely is it that I'm going to eat nutmeg or blueberries?"

"Seeing as it's winter? Nutmeg is very likely," Jem answered. "You need to carry at least two with you at all times. And if not, Alec should always be carrying some. Does Ragnor carry any with him?"

"..." Magnus went back to his water.

"It's really a miracle you haven't killed yourself. You're hopeless."

Magnus looked over as Alec checked his phone. "Sorry, I have to take this, it's my mom."

"Don't leave me with him," Magnus tried to grab his arm. "I'm weak and he's lecturing."

"He has a point Magnus. You should really carry them with you." Alec stepped out of the room as he answered his phone.

Magnus pouted a bit and leaned back sipping the water. "Since I'm getting a lecture, dos this mean you're no longer mad at me?"

"Yes, but now I've found a new reason to be mad at you. Both Alec and Ragnor should have at least two pens on them at all times, now why don't they?"

"I forget. I hardly ever have a situation where nutmeg is concerned and I don't get blueberries, Alec doesn't eat them-"

"That's not the point."

"Fine, fine, I will make sure Alec and Ragnor carry to Epipen's on them at all times, I will keep an emergency kit and I will make sure to have some on me whenever possible. Happy?"

"For now."

"There is no pleasing you."

"Tough love Magnus."

Magnus rolled his eyes and finished off his water as Alec came back in and sat down in the chair.

"Well, I will leave you two love birds to your canoodlingly. Catarina will be in with some pens for you to take home," Jem headed for the door. "Take good care of him Alec."

Alec nodded and refilled Magnus's cup.

"My mom wants to stop by..." Alec told him.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Did she say why?"

"She wanted to see how you were...I was at the house when Rick called me and I sort of panicked and ran out to get here. Managed to talk myself out of speeding ticket."

"And you call me the speed demon," Magnus chuckled before before breaking into a coughing fit.

Alec squeezed his hand and leaned over kissing his cheek.

"You really scared me you know that?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I just have a weakness for carbs," Magnus tried to joke to lighten the mood.

"I hope I'm not interrupting..."

Both men looked at the door and Magnus sat up a little more.

"Not at all. Come on in," Alec started to stand up.

"You don't have to get up. I...Just wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting, towards the both of you," Maryse started. "I had no right to treat you the way I have been Magnus. I hope you can both forgive me."

"Of course," Magnus nodded. "Really, it's alright. If I were in your shoes I'd probably react the same way."

She nodded. "I hope I'll see you both at Sunday dinner?"

Magnus glanced at Alec who nodded.

"We'll be there."

"Good. I will leave you two be then, I do hope you feel better Magnus." She gave them both a smile before she left.

"That went better than I thought it would. What do you think?" Magnus asked looking at Alec.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Alec answered.


	46. Holiday Fun (Alec's POVP1)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day and How They Met

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Just a heads up, I will be nudging this story to a close soon. I finally have a plan for how I want it to end :)

 **Chapter 26: Holiday Fun (Alec's POV P1)**

"Magnus~"

Alec chuckled as the man in bed next to him swatted his hand away and hugged his pillow more mumbling incoherently under his breath. He sat up and tugged the covers off of his boyfriend clothed form. Well mostly clothed form.

"Don't tell me you're going to be sleeping the day away," Alec ran his fingers down his back and squeezed his ass.

Magnus let out a small groan and shifted a little bit.

"Five more minutes," he sighed rolling over and wrapping his arms around Alec and snuggling into his chest.

"it's already noon," Alec pointed out. "And it's Christmas morning."

"And these sheets are heaven; remind me to buy some for home."

Alec rolled his eyes and rolled them so he was on top and braced his hands on either side of his head. He leaned down and nuzzled his neck.

"Someone's feeling frisky, "Magnus mused opening his eyes and looking up at him.

"It's our first Christmas together, you and I are in an incredible hotel suit, we haven't gotten any calls. I'd say it's a pretty good reason to be feeling frisky. Plus you know us youngsters, we have insatiable libido's."

"Are you calling me old Lightwood?" Magnus teased reaching down and palming him through his pants.

"You could never be old," Alec groaned and leaned down to kiss him.

"Smart answer," Magnus chuckled and kissed back pulling his hand away so he could get his pajama pants off.

Alec sat up so he could get his own off and took off his t-shirt tossing their clothes and some of the sheets onto the floor in the process. He reached into the nightstand drawer and grabbed the bottle from the night before pouring some of the lube into his hand.

He coated his length with the gel and lined up with his entrance holding his hips. He thrust in slowly, letting him adjust.

"Fuck, just move already," Magnus whined rolling his hips.

Alec rolled his eyes at the impatient tone and started to thrust holding his hips tightly.

"Hold on," Alec slowed down a bit.

"Don't stop now," Magnus said panting.

Alec kissed him and wrapped his arms around his waist sitting up carefully. He let out a low groan as he sunk deeper inside him from the angle as Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist. He kissed him as he started to thrust again bringing them both to a climax a few moments later and slowed down.

"We…we should spend more holiday's like this," Magnus panted resting his forehead on his shoulder.

"New Year's Eve s right around the corner," Alec replied.

He kissed his forehead and carefully pulled out. "We should shower."

"You go ahead, I'm gonna catch my breath," Magnus told him laying back down.

"Don't want to join me?"

"I think work is starting to catch up to me. But don't worry, you still have your Christmas present coming up~" Magnus smiled at him. "Wake me in an hour?"

Alec nodded and went into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

"Am I allowed to look now?" Alec asked as Magnus lead him to where ever they were going.

"Not yet. It's a surprise. Just keep your eyes closed and no peeking," Magnus answered. "I mean it."

Alec mentally rolled his eyes and let the other man lead him. He heard the sound of keys jingling and a door opening as he was led inside. He was led down, what he assumed to be, a long hallway and into another room.

"Okay, you can take it off now, the blindfold I mean not your clothes," Magnus teased.

Alec reached up and untied the blindfold and rubbed his eyes. Magnus grinned as he motioned to the room.

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Alec looked at him.

"Because I am amazing, and because I may have asked Jace what you liked, he mentioned that you've wanted to make a porno with me so I pulled a few strings, and managed to procure a few costumes, voila," Magnus explained. "It's not a tacky present is it?"

"Making a porno with my boyfriend? Ah no, that is not tacky at all," Alec grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"That is for you to choose, there are costumes in the back and there are a bunch of sets we can choose from," he answered.

Alec walked over to the rack of costumes and flipped through them and picked one out holding it up.

"I have to go cliche on this one," Alec held up the pizza delivery guy costume. "It's just something I can't pass up."

Magnus nodded and hung up his coat. "I will go and get everything set up. Would you prefer towel or fully clothed?"

"Surprise me," Alec told him.

"You got it. I'll be right across the hall. It's the pink door. You can't miss it."

Alec nodded and started to get undressed as Magnus walked out and changed into the costume and found the fake empty pizza box which even had a fake receipt tapped to the top.

 _Dating a pornstar so has it's perks,_ he thought with a grin.

Alec took a few deep as he walked up to the door in front of him. He straightened his shirt and knocked three times taking a step back. He bit his lip as Magnus answered in nothing but a towel hanging low on his hips.

"Hi, I have a pizza here for a Magnus Bane?" He read the receipt.

"My wallet's in the kitchen, be a dear and set it on the counter for me?" he opened the door wider to allow him in.

He led him down the small hall to the kitchen and went over to the wallet. Alec set the empty cardboard box on the counter and

"How much was the pizza again?"

"Twenty three dollars and fifty three cents."

"Damn, I only have fifteen…" Magnus turned to face him and gave him a sly smile. "Is there anyway other way I can pay for the pizza?"

His gaze dropped to his crotch before he looked at him through his lashes.

"I'm sure we could work something out," Alec nodded.

Magnus sauntered over. "I've been known to work a thing or two out~"

He sank to his knees in front of him and worked his belt off, pulling down his jeans and boxers.

"Such thick meat here~"

Alec tried not to laugh and grabbed onto the wall as Magnus took him into his mouth and began sucking. He moaned and reached down to tangle his fingers into his hair beginning to thrust his hips gently.

Magnus pulled back and sucked the tip, stroking what wasn't in his mouth with his hand.

"Tastes better than pizza~" Magnus teased before taking him back into his mouth and deep throating him.

Alec let him go a little longer before tugging his hair and signaling for him to get up. He kissed him and backed him into the counter pulling the towel off. Magnus made a small noise of surprise as Alec lifted him onto the counter by his hips and spread his legs.

"Good thing I always carry these on me," Alec pulled a condom out of his shirt pocket.

"You pizza guys sure are prepared~" Magnus took the wrapper and opened it easily sliding the condom onto his length and wrapping his arms around his neck. "You've more than earned a tip don't you think."

Alec chuckled and kissed him again as he slowly pushed in. They didn't need to waste time on prep due the round of sex they had before they go there. And he assumed Magnus had mostly likely prepped himself beforehand.

"Lay back," Alec commanded gently putting his hands on his hips.

Magnus obliged and let out a loud moan as Alec began thrusting. He wrapped his leg's around Alec's waist.

"Ah fuck!" Magnus gripped the counter and arched his back a little.

"That's the sound I like to hear~," Alec grinned at the string of curses and Indonesian began flooding out of the man's mouth as he thrust.

He knew he was getting close to his climax but wanted to hold off as long as he could. He picked up the pace a bit, glad the camera was recording the entire situation.

"Al…Alec…." Magnus moaned.

Alec held his hips and made sure to thrust right against his spot. Magnus came first, Alec following soon after leaving both men against the counter panting deeply.

"I take it that's sufficient payment?" Magnus asked sitting up on his elbows.

"More than enough," Alec nodded leaning in and kissing him. "Great Christmas present too."

"I'm glad you liked it. Only now I'm craving a nice pepperoni pizza and about two pints of ice cream and Christmas cookies."

"Shall we clean up and gorge ourselves on greasy food and desert?"

"Sounds like a great plan to me."

Alec smiled and kissed him again before carefully pulling out and helping Magnus off the counter and handing him the towel.

"I'll get the disk and meet you in the bathroom which is….?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left."

Alec nodded and watched him go before cleaning up their mess and getting the disc out of the camera and putting it in the green case on the seat. He tucked it carefully into his pocket before heading to the bathroom.


	47. Holiday Fun (Magnus's POVP2)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day and How They Met

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

Just a heads up, I will be nudging this story to a close soon. I finally have a plan for how I want it to end :)

 **Chapter 26: Holiday Fun (Magnus's POVP2)**

"What are you doing?" Alec asked walking into the bathroom.

"Waxing my legs," Magnus answered.

"Why?"

"Because, it's faster than saving, and my legs need to be smooth."

Magnus bit his lip and winced and tossed the paper into the trash. "Hurts like a bitch though."

"Why do you wax your legs if it hurts?"

"It hurts to be beautiful."

"I could never do that."

"You wanna try?"

"…I do but the manly part of my brain doesn't want you to see me cry…"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Come here," he motioned him over and made room. "Hold out your arm."

Alec reluctantly did so and watched Magnus spread the yellow waxy gunk onto his arm and place a waxing strip on top.

"How long does it have to sit?"

"Just a few minutes."

Magnus went back to removing the strips on his own skin. He winced a bit but otherwise made no real sound as he finished the job and tossed the used strips into the trash.

"I'll do it on the count of three okay?" Magnus told him.

Alec nodded and watched him carefully.

"1…2-" Magnus gently, but firmly pulled the waxing strip off Alec's arm and smiled. "See? Not so bad."

"Holy mother of angels," Alec whimpered. "My arm is on fire."

"Don't worry; it'll go away after a little bit."

Alec winced and pulled his sleeve down. "Camille's party is in two hours, and you just did this to your legs. How will you be able to walk?"

"I told you, it hurts to be beautiful. Now shoo so I can shower, and if you want me to be ready in two hours, then I need to be distraction free," Magnus told him turning on the shower faucet.

Alec stood up and nodded. "I'm going, I'm going, but if you're longer than forty minutes, I'm coming in after you."

"Now you're just tempting me," Magnus chuckled beginning to undress.

Alec rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door behind him as he left leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts.

He made quick wore, more or less quick, of washing up and washing his hair before drying off and leaving the towel around his waist. He blow dried his hair and let it hang against his shoulders as he applied his make-up.

He went with natural tones. It was the theme for the New Year's party that year. Nothing fancy or out there. Just a simple get together with friends. She had even extended the invitation to Jace and Isabelle, even Alec's parents, both of whom politely declined.

He spiked up his hair, added a bit of glitter to his cheeks and ran his glittered covered fingers through his hair before smiling into the mirror. Perfect. Now he just needed to get dressed.

"I wish she had a clothes optional policy," Alec said looking at Magnus as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm fairly certain you'd get to possessive to have any fun sweet pea," Magus replied going to the dresser.

He pulled on a pair of black briefs and tossed the towel into the hamper before going to the closet. He went with a pair of peach colored skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a grew button up sweater to pair with it.

"What shoes?" he thought.

"The grey boots. They match with the sweater," Alec said leaning in the door way and looking at his watch. "Fifteen minutes to spare, I'm impressed."

"I told you, don't underestimate me," Magnus smiled pulling on the shoes and grabbing his coat. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. I filled the cat's food dishes made sure their toys were where they needed to be and I am going to close the door to the bedroom before they can get in there and destroy my new scarf," Alec told him.

"It just means they like you," Magnus walked out.

He scooped up Church as the kitten tried to dart into the bedroom. He scratched him under his chin enticing a nice purr out of the feline. Alec shut the bedroom door.

"Nice try kitty cat," he pet the kitten and got his own jacket and pulled it on.

"Now you be a good boy and listen to Chairman Meow, we'll be back in the morning," Magnus told the cat as he set him down.

"The cat's will be fine," Alec took his head and lead him out. "We on the other hand won't be if we're late."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright."

* * *

"I do hope you're enjoying yourselves and not planning on sneaking out like you did at Halloween," Camille gave both men pointed looks as she walked over to them.

"We didn't sneak out," Magnus replied. "We just left early."

"So you say," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Magnus rolled his eyes and drank some more of his peach flavored drink.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I saw you flittering about," he looked at her.

"As much as one can enjoy herself at her own party…Where'd Alec run off to?" She asked.

"He went off to do something, he wouldn't tell me when I asked though. It's ten minutes to midnight and I'd like my New Year's kiss," he answered.

"Speak of the devil," she smiled as Alec walked over. "We were just talking about you."

"Good things I hope," Alec joked. "So, I got an idea, since it's almost midnight, why don't we all go around and say one of our New Year's resolutions?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she grinned getting up. "We have a small enough group that it will work."

She clapped her hands gaining every one's attention. "Alec just had a wonderful idea, let's all circle up and share one resolution we have this year."

Magnus looked at Alec with a raised eyebrow who in return gave him an innocent smile.

"Who should start?" She asked.

"It only seems fair that our host should start," Ragnor answered settling against Raphael's side with a scotch. "And then we'll go clockwise ending with Alec."

"My New Year's resolution is to establish a Belcourt Studio's in Los Angeles," Camille grinned. "You're turn Simon dear."

"My resolution is to be nicer to Jace. After all, blonde men are people too," Simon said innocently.

"Nerd," Jace muttered.

Isabelle punched Jace in the arm. "Be nice to Simon. And he's not a nerd. My News Resolution is to do a few modeling gigs."

"My New Years resolution is to not ki-"

"Jace," Alec interrupted with a warning tone

"I was going to say kiss and tell, jeeze," the blond rolled his eyes. "Like I'd make a resolution to kill someone."

"My New Year's resolution is to get more nominations than Magnus at the AVN awards next year," Raphael drank some of his beer.

"I'm going to try not to drink so much," Ragnor finished off his drink. "Starting tomorrow of course."

"My resolution is to get my clinic up and running," Catarina smiled. "And spend more time with the person I care about."

"I'm going to try and stop smoking, notice I said try so none of you can hold it against me when I no doubt start again," Magnus said.

"My New Year's resolution is to spend the rest of my life, or as long as you'll let me spend, with you," Alec blushed a bit embarrassed at the corniness of the entire thing. "Marry me?" he opened the ring box.

Isabelle squealed. "Alec, that ring is beautiful."

"Of course I'll marry you," Magnus answered.

Alec sighed relieved and took the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger. "You had me worried for a minute there. I didn't have any other resolutions."

Magnus looked at the ring and smiled wrapping his arms around his neck. "I think your resolution was perfect."

"Now they're going to be even more lovey dovey," Jace groaned. "I'm gonna go watch the ball drop."

"Just ignore him," Alec chuckled.

"Always do," Magnus smiled. "Happy New Years~"

"Very happy indeed," Alec mused kissing him.


	48. Epilogue (General POV)

A/N: I obviously don't own the characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare. This is rated M for most adult themes of course. May vary between character points of view. Also feel Free to check out One Day and How They Met

I'm so happy that you guys are really enjoying this story it really makes me happy and i just want to let you know I do plan to make a sequel for this story :)

Comments are always welcome

And so we've reached the end. Please look for the Sequel So I'm Engaged to a Porn Star out soon :)

 **Epilogue (General Pov)**

"Are you ready yet Magnus? We're going to be late and I highly doubt Ragnor will be happy if we are," Alec finished fixing his tie as he waited for Magnus to come out of the bedroom.

It was already a quarter to 7 and they needed to be there by 8 at the latest. He knocked on the door again.

"Magnus, hurry up."

"Will you calm down?"

Magnus stepped out of the bedroom wiping his hands on a towel.

"How do I look?" He did a small spin so Alec could see.

"Amazing as always," Alec nodded taking in the whole outfit.

Red slacks, a grey silk dress shirt with a black and white suit jacket. He had gold cuff links with this initials, his hair styled in his signature spikes with glittery gold tips. Gold eyeliner and black mascara, not that his eyelashes needed it. Red lipstick and dark purple eyeshadow.

He himself was dressed a simple pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt and black suit jacket with a blue silk tie and his only pair of dress loafers. He was only the plus on to the star and he didn't want to take away from Magnus's time in the spotlight.

"Just amazing?" Magnus pouted. "Do I need more glitter?"

"You need to get your sexy ass in the car so we can go."

Magnus rolled his eyes and picked up his coat.

"We're not going to be late if that's what you're worried about. It doesn't start until 9."

"And I told Ragnor I'd get you there on time if not earlier. You are part of the awards ceremony you know."

"You're first mistake was telling my agent you'd get me there on time," Magnus pulled on his coat and got his keys.

"Car or I'm throwing your glitter away."

"…You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Magnus pouted but obediently left the apartment, Alec shutting the door behind them as they left.

* * *

"Don't you look like a sight to behold," Woolsey complimented as Alec and Magnus walked over. "I see you brought the photographer as your plus one. No wonder I was kicked to the curb."

"You weren't kicked to the curb. You were just moved into the back up plus one slot," Magnus replied. "No hard feelings?"

"And who's this charming young man," A slender woman asked walking over. She was pulling a man behind her.

"Alexander, what a surprise," the man greeted.

"Mr. Morgenstern," Alec nodded.

"Seelie, how nice to see you," Magnus smiled.

"How do you two know each other?" the woman, Seelie, asked looking at Alec.

"I'm friends with his daughter," Alec answered. "You know he has a daughter right?"

"Oh yes, the one with the red curly hair, lovely girl," the woman shrugged a shoulder the strap of her dress slipping a little. "I see you're Magnus's plus one."

"You sound surprised," Alec pointed out.

"Magnus never brings someone he's dating to these things. He's always attached to the hip with Woolsey."

"We're not dating," Magnus smirked at the woman. "We're engaged."

He held out his hand showing here the engagement ring. The band itself was rose gold, stones on either side of the center sapphire, almost as blue as Alec's eyes. Which he was very fond of pointing out.

"Christ, that's rock," Woolsey took his hand and looked at it carefully. "You have managed to do the one thing man has tried to do since he graced this earth."

"What's that?" Alec asked keeping his arm around Magnus's waist.

"Put a ring on his finger. He is officially off the market and you're the lucky son of a bitch that gets him," Woolsey chuckled.

"What can I say, when I saw those blue eyes I was hooked~" Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the cheek.

Alec rolled his eyes. "We should go find Ragnor. You can show off later. I hope you all enjoy yourselves."

"Because with that one," Seelie called after him. "Magnus Bane has a trail of broken hearts in his path."

"Ignore her," Magnus squeezed Alec's hand.

"She's not wrong though," Alec pointed out. "Doesn't mean I care because Woolsey is right. You're officially off the market and you're all mine. And we both know I don't like to share."

"You are so sexy when you're possessive," Magnus kissed him.

"Ahem," Ragnor cleared his throat. "There will be plenty of time for that after the award ceremony. Assuming the two of you even make it to the after party."

"You're no fun," Magnus pouted fixing his hair. "Maybe I'd like to kiss my fiancé. I will never get tired of saying that. Alexander Lightwood is my fiancé~ it just rolls off the tongue."

"Had I known it would make you this happy and giddy, I would've proposed so much sooner," Alec chuckled. "But Ragnor is right. We should find our seats."

"You're close to the stage," Ragnor told him handing Alec the seating charts. "You're also sitting with Woolsey, and Will and Jem."

"Familiar faces, that will be nice," Magnus nodded looking over the chart. "What about you and Raphael?"

"We are sitting with Seelie, Camille and Morgenstern," he answered. "I trust you can behave yourself for one night?"

"Scouts honor."

"You were never in scouts Magnus."

"But I did that one movie."

"Doesn't count."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll behave and if I don't my fiancé~ can punish me later."

"Make sure he lays off the alcohol. I'd prefer not to have to a repeat of last year," Ragnor told Alec.

"I can't have any fun at this can I?" Magnus asked as Alec led him away.

"You can have fun, you just have to have moderate fun," Alec told him as they went to their table. He tried not to laugh at the pout he received.

* * *

"And the winner for best picture of the year goes to…Magnus Bane," Will announced as he read the card. "Hopefully he can tear himself away from his boy toy long enough to claim his award."

Alec laughed and stood up with Magnus and kissed his cheek. "Told you you'd win."

Magnus grinned and made his way to the stage accepting the hug from Will as well as the award and set it on the podium.

"As you see I have managed to pull myself away from my boy toy so many of you love to refer to him as, though he's not a toy and he is most definitely not a boy~ All man I assure, but none of you want to hear the sordid details of our love life. I of course I want to thank the director for casting me in the movie. I feel so very honored. I also would like to thank my agent for knocking me to my senses from time to time. But most of all, I have to thank my fiancé, Alec, because he, and I'm sorry if I got a bit cliché, is my number one fan and number one supporter and I love him to pieces. This one's for you sweet pea."

Magnus blew a kiss to the crowd and walked off stage and back to the table where Alec was waiting.

"I love you too," Alec smiled. "And I can't believe you called me Sweet Pea on TV."

"I can't believe you want to marry me."

"What can I say? I liked it so I put a ring on it."

"Did you seriously just quote Beyoncé?"

"Will you two just kiss for the cameras already?" Jem asked. "This is getting so corny it hurts."

"I suppose we need to give the people what they want~" Magnus leaned in.

"You can be such a corn dog," Alec teased kissing him.


End file.
